Four Seasons
by AliceMitch09
Summary: "I'm Jack, Jack Snow." says this boy with dark brown hair and matching dark amber eyes. He apparently happens to be my best friend. Welcome to the perspective of an alienated Filipina. Fail summary is FAIL. humanJackFrost/OC four-shot.
1. Spring

**A/N:**

**So, I tried doing something productive and ended up with this. Forgive me for I am inexperienced in writing in first person POV, that only happens when I write up excerpts and drafts in my notbook. sadness. Yeah, cliche right? Well...while i was reading a jack frost fic (which was damn good and it's called _How to Make a Believer Believe by Marshmellow_), inspiration got to me. AND, I thought what if i were to tell a story from an alienated pinay's point of view? well...sort of_ my_ point of view. _ AND_ if Jack were a human and so were the rest of the guardians. but since i'm busy with a pile of fics, i aggravated myself with this. URGH. WHY DAMN IT!? Funny names are funny no? HAHAHAHA. anyways, tell me what'cha think okay?**

**So i decided to make this out of fun, and will probably update this when i feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: RotG belong to Dreamworks, any names here are purely and HIGHLY coincidental.**

**reuploaded: 12/10/12. You know that feeling when you've uploaded something but feel like something's missing or just had to fix up? Well...that's what I just did ;w; you'll know why. Read on~  
**

**Dear Readers, new or not, please note that this has been revamped for the umpteenth time due to heavy errors and me being a perfectionist and all **

* * *

**Spring.**

* * *

**February 10, 12:03 PM**

Blank hazel eyes stares out the car window, as I sigh for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. I am met by this new environment surrounding me; it's so vast and wide and new. I sighed despondently once more as I buried my hands deeper into my pocket and slumped back on my seat, gazing out at the long highway I am to be yet to be familiar with.

Even through my earphones, I could still hear my Tito rambling over at the phone and my bubby 7-year old cousin's soft snores beside me. He's snuggled close to me for warmth, I tentatively withdrew my hand from my pocket allowing my ebony black hair to fall off my shoulders, and wrapped a secure arm around my snoring cousin, bringing him closer to me.

A soft smile that I was never aware of crossed upon my face as I stared down at my angelic looking cousin. I love kids as much as I love this little bundle of joy snoring beside me.

After ensuring him a good nap, I returned my attention out the window where I was met with a commercial ad after a sign after a commercial ad, after a poster sign. Signaling that I had already reach town, Burgess.

Mentally, I groan. _This is it_, my subconscious says. I feel alienated already. I mean, I'm not used to this kind of environment. I'm new here for crying out loud! My stomach unleashes a queasy uneasy feeling, mirroring my nervousness to this whole new world around me. Oh boy, this is happening.

The car stops at a red light. My uncle's rambling had died down and was now paying directing his attention to the radio, fumbling with the right radio station until he managed to settle with one.

I slumped once more into my seat, just wanting to get this over with.

My name?

Lia Ellen Dela Rosa.

16 years of age, standing 5'2 tall, with ebony black hair that stretches to my mid-back, round hazel brown eyes, chubby physique with a complexion that would be mistaken for a tan.

Can you guess my dilemma right now?

No?

Guess I'll tell you later then.

Anyways, after a while, the car started to move. My uncle turns to me and announces that we were almost there, I merely grunted lightly with a forced smile on my lips.

Don't get me wrong, he's my uncle and we have quite a good relationship.

Just ask my sleeping cousin, Bobby, beside me!

It's just that, I think he gets the whole '_I-need-some-time-silence-thingy' _to me. For short, adjusting to a whole new continent to a whole new lifestyle to this mediocre living that I've probably witnessed more than a million times on television package.

A while later, the bustling little city was out of sight and replacing it is a quaint little village with homes built atop on small slopes, fresh cut green grass, smiling children running, a small park at the heart of the village, a monument of the town's founder and a little forest not far from this village. Rather, subdivision. The city was not far from here, probably just 20 to 30 minutes' walk from here tops or 15 if you have a bike or car or something.

I stared blatantly at the red, green, blue houses until I've realized that we're slowing down. The car stops right outside this 2-storey house with red bricked walls, brown roof, white windows and a teeny tiny flag I spot from the side I presume to be the kitchen. Rolling my eyes good naturedly, I gently shook my cousin awake, he was groaning unceremoniously that it made me chuckle heartily. I unbuckled my seat belt, hurriedly grabbed my backpack and helped myself out the door.

_Oh yeah, this is happening_. I thought to myself, taking a deep breath of this new air.

Spring air, which just doesn't feel the same, it's far from what I'm used to.

"LING!" an old voice calls of which I know so well.

Pivoting with my heel, a flour scent swarms over as this warm person is engulfing me into a big bear hug, swinging me around while giggling happily at me, my grandmother – Caridad Dela Rosa, or as we call her, Lola Carrie.

"_LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIING! APO KO! MY GRANDDAUGHTER! I TAUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN_!" she wails to me happily, too happily in my case.

"H-Hi Lola…"I mumbled from her vice grip hug trying in vain to breathe.

Taking an arm's length from me, she takes time to take in my features. We haven't seen each other since she decided to immigrate here a few years back. She's your typical grandmother – round glasses, chubby round face assorted with wrinkles, big warm brown eyes, and gray hair in a bun with strands of white, dress underneath a sweater.

I on the other hand am just in my simple cropped jeans, yellow t-shirt, my favorite hoodie, and trusty almost worn-out checkered Vans and my trusty old cap. And then she starts cooing at me, weird old Lola.

"LING!" and there she goes again with that infamous nickname of mine "You're so pretty!" oh god how I'd love to roll my eyes on her. Of course she thinks I'm pretty, I'm her _only_ female granddaughter. I'm her flesh of her flesh of her flesh, so of course she thinks I'm pretty. Even when I look plain Jane, she _always_ thinks I'm pretty.

I say nothing, just giving her a faint smile as she leans close to kiss both my cheeks then cups it afterwards. Her wrinkly hands puff my cheeks as she looks at me proudly once more, her eyes crinkle with adoration.

"I'm so glad you're here _hija_," she says; dropping both hands and grabs my hand leading me towards my new home. "How was your flight?"

"Erhm, good, boring yet achingly numb to my nerves… "I admit, craning my neck to the side to prove my point.

She chuckles a bit. "Are you tired hija?"

I nod slowly. "All I did was sit, eat, read and observe during the whole duration of the flight." I grumbled as we neared the door.

When the front door opened, the faintest smell of pasta lingered throughout the house reaching my nose, as well as a few chatters that was heading towards our direction. The first person to show herself is my Tita Helen, she's Bobby's mom. She's where he got his dark hair and gleaming brown eyes. And a while later, I am engulfed into a big bear hug from Tita Helen who coos into my ear about how she's missed her only niece and how pretty I've turn out to be.

"LING! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE WITH US! YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS HIJA!"

I want to freaking roll my eyes at them.

Really, what is it with relatives and their tendency to call each and every one of their nieces pretty?

I am shifted though from the thought when I find two very familiar people in front of me. Two people I haven't seen or spoken to in a very long while – my mother and my father.

"Ling," my mother, Irene, croaks, unshed tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she hurriedly approaches to give me a hug. Behind her, I see my father, Galileo, watching me in awe. His identical hazel eyes like mine shine with recognition and affection.

"Lia," and soon he walk over to join my mother.

I am pent up with heavy emotions, unable to speak, unable to hug them back, and unable to return the fervor of their affections. From my eyesight, I can see my Tito holding unto my Grandmother as they watch us in tears. I hear my Uncle and cousin unloading my things from the car, trying to distract me of my thoughts, but fail at my two folks holding me.

For what seemed to be an eternity, they break away. They have one hand on my shoulder and hair, reliving the moment to take in that I am really here, with them. In the other side of the planet instead of being in my bunky dorm back at home. No longer a little girl, but a growing teenager at hand.

"Erhm," I clear my throat awkwardly causing everyone's eyebrow to raise in question. "C-Can I walk out a bit? I need to stretch out. You know jet lag and all…"

* * *

As soon as I'm out of the house, I find myself watching the kids play in this park. Somehow, I can manage easily finding this place and lead myself back without my cousin's help.

His full name is Bobby Andrew Valdez by the way, 7 years of age, loves arts and craft, dreams to be a painter and can mistakenly pass up as my little brother. Sporting a boyish disheveled black hair, coffee brown eyes and matching skin tone from that of mine.

Bobby and I are really close. Though we have a huge age gap and we communicate via Skype, he stills knows me better than anyone does. We have this bond together that is ever sacred and can never be broken. He could be my brother anytime of the day.

I watch as a bob of his disheveled black hair runs around with a few other kids, I assume to be his friends, play a game of tag. They laugh merrily, and I can't help fight this heavy feeling lodging up in my chest, how I miss my friends.

So, can you tell my dilemma now? Not yet? Well, I'll tell you in a little while.

So, as I watch my cousin have fun while a pang of heavy emotions get me, I tear away and find myself walking towards some trees nearby. I study them before finding one I deem climbable – this old pine tree with really sturdy trunks and barks. I take the branches with both hands and pull myself up, furthering hoisting myself from the branches and lift myself higher, climbing at a fast pace without looking back. Once I've found a good spot, I settled comfortably 3-feet off the ground and dangle off my legs with my back against the tree trunk. The playground was just close from here so I'll be okay. Plus, Bobby will have an idea as to where I am sooner or later.

Staring from the tree branches, I take in once more this quaint little subdivision that will soon be my humble town in a few weeks.

Funny how this place _already_ feels empty and unfamiliar. The smell of fresh pine and flowers are all too eerily inviting to take in. Children's laughing was a familiar sound, but not so much as the ones I'm used to. Clean roads, well-painted playground and colored houses were all too…frustratingly unusual for me to take in. I find myself taking deep breathes as I take in my surroundings.

A few weeks.

A few freaking weeks.

A few weeks of adjusting in this environment, then to this neighborhood, then to town, and then to this new world.

A few _freaking_ weeks would not be enough to be used to.

But then, what choice do I have?

I bring my knees closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I bury my face.

I know I told myself that I'll be okay and I'll manage, but I never forgot that it was always easier said than done. Everything was a lot more difficult than I had expected it to be.

I feel so alone all of a sudden.

"Hey, are you okay?" a foreign voice asks me, shaking me off my thoughts by surprise.

I look around me, finding the owner of the voice but find nothing. I could have sworn I heard someone.

"Ha…?"

"Up here." The voice calls from above me. And the way how deep the voice sounded, I assumed it was a boy.

I look up only to find a blur of brown and red dropping in front of me, I shrieked in shock. A light chuckle condoned after. I then realized that he's hanging upside down in front of me - A pair of his mystifying dark amber orbs staring straight down into my hazel ones, while he has this carefree lopsided grin on his face. Those dark amber orbs take me by surprise; they are far most the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Almost completely matching his brown locks if that was even possible.

"Hiya~" he greets, fanning my face with his hot breath.

"H-Hi." I quietly greet back, my tone almost in question as I fidget in place. He was too close damn it. And though we just met, I can't help but find myself losing into those alluring orbs of his. He gazes at me curiously.

"U-Uh…" I stammer, awkwardness filling the air. "Aren't you gonna get dizzy from hanging like that?" I ask, cocking my head to one side questionably.

He mirrors my look, and then hums in his throat. Realization got to him and before I know it, he swiftly drops from the branch he's hanging to and helps himself to sit across me. A good distance set between us to my relief.

Now I can fully take in this strange guy, scruffy dark brown locks with matching dark amber orbs, peach skin dressed in a red plaid shirt with a white undershirt, loose jeans and a pair of running shoes. He looks my age, possibly older.

"What's your name?" he inquires me, grinning ear to ear.

I furrow my brows, not used to this kind of introduction. But before I can stop myself, my mouth acts on its own, "L-Lia Ellen Dela Rosa." I just said my full name, I want to punch myself.

"Lia?" he repeats and I nod, his smile widens and I get a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. "I'm Jack, Jack Snow."

"Okay…umm, h-hi Jack Snow." His grin widens again.

"You're new here aren't you?" My mouth tightens into a line, and then I nod meekly.

"Cool." Was all he said, and I suspect that he's gonna ask where I live being a sudden creep. But he surprises me with his next question: "Are you okay?"

My head quickly rises in a flash to him; I'm gaping if I'm aware that I am. "Ha?"

He stares at me in shock, a gentle shock. "I heard you, breathing. Like, hard. It woke me from my nap. I think you were hyperventilating. Are you okay?"

"I-I was?" Whoa, I wasn't aware that I was.

He nods, putting hands in front of him as he inches his face closer to gaze at me seriously. Seriously, that was getting me. His dark amber eyes were getting to me, almost like, staring into my soul.

"Are you okay?" he asks once more, sincerely this time.

For a moment, I feel cornered. He's a cat, and I'm a mouse. He's got me cornered, I'm not going anywhere. He got me. Closing my eyes to this realization, I rub my temples to soothe my nerves knowing that he's not gonna leave me be. My first day and I get to be interrogated by this random guy.

"No," I find myself confessing to him as I breathe, parting my fingers to peek at him. He stays rather impassive, but focuses his attention to me. He wants to know more.

"I-I…I feel…homesick."

There, I said it – my dilemma.

I'm not from here and I don't feel completely at ease here.

"You're_ much_ more than not from around here?" I hear him ask in bewilderment, dark amber orbs widen in surprise.

I nod my head, back slumping against the trunk dejectedly.

"Where're you from?"

"Cagayan de Oro City." A single thick brow rose in question, I sigh. "Philippines."

He's quiet for a while. I watch him impassively, staring at me intently before he says "…whoa"

I smile sadly at his response. I was kinda expecting that kind of response of no-sympathy, and frankly, I don't have time to fill him with more. But he takes me by surprise.

"What made you come here?"

My brows furrow, I look up from beneath my lashes still leaning against the tree trunk to watch him across me with those curious dark amber eyes.

"My folks, they wanted me to live with them and give me a better life than I had back home, or so they thought."

"Why do you say that?"

I scoff before stopping myself. I forgot, kids like them have an easy life here than we have back at home. They don't live in a country struggling to make ends meet, where living had almost seemed impossible. They don't have parents having to push themselves to work abroad and leave their children just so they could earn profit for their needs. They have it all here, the easy life, good food, shelter, a promising lifestyle and the tendencies of being a family. The total opposite of what I had back at home.

But surprisingly, I find myself telling this, to Jack Snow, an itty bitty detail of my derange, deluded-like, but happy life I had back at home.

"…the end." I finish, I'm surprised that I managed to tell a complete stranger a bit of my story line when I should try and adjust to this new continent while I'm at it. But what really surprises me is that, the whole time I was talking, sharing and revealing unwanted scraps of my life, he was listening. Paying attentively to every word I say, assessing my mood and never wavering his perfectly round dark amber eyes of his. It felt like he knew me better than anyone else, understood me better.

"Ate Lia?" somebody suddenly calls my name from a distance; Jack doesn't look away from me. I shift a bit from my spot.

"Ate Lia?" he calls again and I can tell that he's below us and I gradually look down. My face automatically softens at the sight of Bobby; he knows where to find me, that smart kid.

Without looking at Jack, I climb down the branches and jump down, landing on my two good feet. Walking towards my dear young cousin, I playfully ruffle his black hair. Bobby looks at me, curiously unaffected by my sudden action. Behind him, there's a girl around his age with hair and awfully familiar eyes that's lighter from the boy I was with. She was rather cute, especially with the mole on the left side of her face.

"Who's your friend Bobby?" I ask, curious to know her name and because I caught a slight flush on his face when I looked her way.

"Ah, erm…w-well…" he begins to stammer.

Then another kid walks next to her, this time, which of which has a cute unkempt brown hair with gleaming light brown eyes, so they're both watching us expectantly. I almost hear him sigh in relief at the arrival of his other friend. He grabs my hand and tugs me toward them.

"These are my two best friends! Guys, this is my cousin, Ate Lia. She's from the Philippines." I wave at them with a smile, they do the same. _Oh how I love kids_.

"Ate, this is Emma Snow," he points to the girl, his flush ever evident. "Hi!" she says happily that I could die, she was seriously too cute. She was wearing a light red jumper with a white blouse underneath and wore simple tennis shoes.

"And this is Jamie Bennett." Bobby addresses to the boy all clad in yellow shirt, simple blue jeans and sneakers smiles at me the same way he did when he first saw me.

I could be good friends with these kids, I think. I adore kids, plus, I get along with them better anyway. Before I am to be engaged into a friendly conversation with these adorable kids, someone behind us asks, "What does '_Ate_' mean?"

The voice is immediately familiar that I had almost forgotten that there was someone else up that tree other than me; he does not sound the slightest bit happy. Curious he is, yes, but annoyed that he was left out, that he is.

Looking over my shoulder, I am met with Jack's rather annoyed face directed straight at me. I manage to smile apologetically.

"Jack?" Emma is suddenly happier at the sight of him, rushing to his side and hugging his torso. He chuckles down at her.

"Heya Em," he says, his expression softening down at her as he strokes her hair affectionately.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie and Bobby say in unison, the brunette looks up and waves.

"Yo Bobby and Jamie." He walks toward us with Emma still hugging his torso, until he's a good distance away from me. It is then that I notice his albeit tall stature, a head and a half taller than me I estimated.

"So what does '_Ate_' mean?" he repeats the question, completely unaware of my keen observation. I inwardly roll my eyes. This guy does not drop his questions.

"_Ate_?" Jamie tries to pronounce the word confusingly. He succeeds though.

"It means 'big sister' in Filipino, you use it to address a girl older than you." Bobby explains to Jack. Jack in return turns to me and smirks. I think I find that smirk rather annoying.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

His smirk widens if possible. "Heh, sixteen eh?"

"Are you calling me old?" He shrugs playfully.

"Cool, you're the same age as Jack!" Jamie exclaims.

I pointedly stare at him blankly. He smirks right back at me. I avert my gaze down to the kids, not wanting those dark amber orbs to get to me.

"Are you staying here long?" Jamie asks.

Sigh. "Fortunately, yes. I just got here by lunch."

"What made you come here?" Emma asks. The question stabs me deep that I almost flinch, gladly no one notices.

"M-my folks." I silently mumble, feeling myself die inside. I don't let it show.

Soon after, I find myself being bombarded with questions by a couple of 7-year olds. I feel like a celebrity all of a sudden, the attention on me is unnerving. But thank god these are just kids. Them, I can deal with just fine. But with peers my age like Jack, that's gotta be hard to start with.

Speaking of which, he hasn't been asking me much questions. Instead, all he does is watch me from the side. It's as if he was observing me, studying even. His questions involve of – my favorite color, my mediocre height and such. It was unnerving. Somewhat, I had shifted to his side andI'm surprised that I suddenly feel familiar and comfortable with him already, for day one.

* * *

So now we're walking home.

And by we, it's me, Jack, my cousin, Bobby and Emma.

Little Jamie Bennett had gone home first after remembering about some chores that had to be done leaving us to note that it was getting darker and that we should be getting home too. I'm left to wonder if he lives near because I'd love to hang out with him again. He's a fun kid.

As we walk home, Jack is beside me while Emma and Bobby walk in front of us. They're having a lively conversation about school-

_Shoot! I almost forgot about school!_

Wait, it's a Friday today…so technically that means.

I let out a heavy breath of relief. I have time to adjust to a lot of things here by then, _Thank God._

"Say, you're alright are you?"

And there he goes again. I sigh.

"Are you always going to ask me questions?" I snap not looking at him but at the darkening sky above us.

He shrugs with a smile.

"Depends, you're quite a mystery Li."

My brows furrow together. _Wow_, never been addressed before. That's an amusing statement.

"Huh, never thought I'd see the day that I'd be a mystery to someone."

Jack chuckles lightly, "You're also quite funny, and I'll give you that. But now you do," he smirks genuinely at me, "You're a mysteriously funny individual Lia."

Those words take me back. I'm flushing red as a beet. Thankfully, he doesn't notice. I gingerly look at him shyly, cursing the gods for those damn amber eyes for seeing right through me.

"You're a creep Jack Snow," I shove, walking onward "I hope you know that."

Jack chuckles once more and scurries behind me. "Only for you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Secret~"

I roll my eyes at him.

"By the way, how is it that you're speaking perfect English?"

"..."

_Dear God, please give me the strength not to hit him._

"It's a second language. My Grandmother was very keen with us speaking English rather than our native tongue."

"...what's that supposed to mean?"

I shrug, "Beats me."

Jack smirks amusingly. And he's beginning to get on my nerves and I don't get the feeling if it's a good thing or not. I turn away from him and continue head-on, silence filing between us two. Unwelcoming silence goes between us and a distance of just a few inches.

"About what Emma said back then…" Jack quietly says, and I stop walking.

Bobby and Emma haven't noticed us two so very behind them, so the distance is safe for us to have this talk.

He shuffles nervously "I'm sorry about that."

It takes me a while to realize what he's talking about before I shrug it off. "You noticed that?"

He nods.

I shuffle a bit, feigning sad emotions away.

"Well don't be. What's done is done…and after all, It looks like I'll be here in a while whether I like it or not."

Jack stares at me dubiously, dark amber eyes staring at me in disbelief. I think I've revealed too much to him already. The next few moments are left with us walking silently.

We're nearing my place. I can tell because I suddenly notice that there is a big tree between my house and my neighbor's. A few meters away from our house and Bobby is already inside, Jack sprints by me to meet up with his sister. He whispers something to her ear before she nods politely and heads off to the house right next to ours.

…

…

…

The house next to ours.

The house next to ours…is _theirs_.

_Their_ house.

Jack and Emma Snow's humble abode.

_Their_ house is right next to _ours_.

…

…

…

_SAY WHAT!?_

I am gaping in shock, darting from her retreating form, to Jack, my house then to Emma's retreating form, Jack, my house, Emma, Jack, house, Emma, Jack, house with my fingers mirroring me.

"W-We-W-We're n-neighb-bors?" I am in shock, not comprehending the situation at hand. Jack seems amused at my shock, smirking like the devil as he nods.

I shut my eyes quickly and bury my face into my hands, forcing myself to laugh ironically but fail miserably as I sit on our fence. Jack is unfazed though as he calmly approaches me, he never stops creeping me out this guy. I swear.

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm depressed and trying to retain myself with a forced fit of laughter." I tell him sarcastically. He's watching me in amusement I think.

"So do you need a friend to go with that?" Jack says casually burying his hands into his pocket, sitting beside me with an assuring smile. And I find myself gawking at him, about to ask if he's serious when I remember who I'm talking to. I let out a defeated sigh.

"You are really such a creep Jack Snow," he's about to retort, but I beat him to it with a punch to his shoulder "But okay, you'll be my friend Jack Snow."

So that's how my friendship with Jack Snow began…_oh boy._

* * *

**Yeah, it's weird.**

**His sister's name is Emma because it seemed like it suited her and because in the movie and based from my observation, they lived in the early years of America and i felt the name matched. I laughed at the surname 'Snow' because that was the only name that came to mind. You guys will have a laugh at the rest of the guardian's names soon.**

**btw: _Tito _means uncle_,_ _Tita_ is aunt,_Lola_ means grandmother, and _Ate_ is big sister. In our place, you can address those titles to people you aren't familiar with. It's a very polite mannerism we Filipinos have.**

**I added that second language thing because I thought it was accurate.**

**So please tell me what'cha think of it please.**

**And as you write me a review or laugh at my horrendous fic, excuse me as I go in a corner and bawl about everything. /sobs**

**12/30/12. There are things that I must do to kill anxieties. HAHAHA. But srsly, changed info that's been bothering me.**


	2. Summer

**A/N:**

**Hiya, I'm back~**

**Wow, ****_who_**** am I talking to when this fic barely catches any attention? ASDFGHJKL. But for those who spared some time reading this, I thank you from the deepest part of my hypothalamus. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM WITH THESE LITTLE FAVES/REVIEWS/LOVES YOU GUYS ARE FEEDING ME!**

**It's just that, I am aware that after some cute fictional character goes main stream and loved by many, there'll be fics with fans that are...err...in terms...possessive and some other words I forgot...So, I went figure by giving you a feel of what it's like to be alienated in a perspective only someone like me can get to youz. Kids here in the Philippines have their folks working abroad to make a better living and they usually end up immigrating later on once their parents best decided to leave. It's kinda sad and painful really.**

**...**

**YOSH!**

**Enough of the back story and sob story, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's SUMMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: RotG solely belongs to Dreamworks. I merely borrowed the characters and shiz.**

* * *

**Summer.**

* * *

**Approximately 3 months later...**

It's a beautiful sun shiny summer day. The sun is shining brightly down on me, clear blue sky with fluffy clouds to and fro.

The sun feels absolutely blissful as it kisses my olive skin warming me head to toe.

The temperature was tolerable, the skies were ever so blue, and the wind blew ominously.

It was summer after all, and I couldn't feel any better.

This summer heat was everything that reminded me of home. Considering the fact that we only have 2 seasons, namely wet and dry, it just gives me pleasant memories and calmed down my nerves than I've had.

It's the season that made me more alive.

My legs are outstretched against the crisp grass, tickling my bare legs and arms. I'm wearing my blue shorts, pale blue tank and white off-shoulder shirt. Half of my long ebony black hair is tied up in an unfinished bun while my recently black manicured feet are bare, sinking deep into the fresh grass.

I feel like a lazy cat, rolling over to my sides basking myself into this wondrous softness of the grass, purring in satisfaction at this beautiful summer day that tells me that a promising day awaits me.

"_Argh_, I hate this heat…it's killing me!" a voice whines from my far left, it's Jack. I plainly ignore him, almost forgetting _he_ was there.

**_Correction_**, I almost forgot that _I_ was not alone sunbathing out in our back yard. The Snow siblings – Jack and Emma, Jamie Bennett and his sister, Sophie, and my cousin, Bobby Valdez, are all outside basking under this beautiful summer heat.

Apparently, Lola Carrie invited them over since the adults were all out. Also, she highly insisted that they hang out at our place being that we have a (surprisingly) spacious backyard, with its luscious, fresh grass, a hammock under the large tree (which separates our house from the Snow's), fresh potted flowers, and, my personal favorite, the mini-volleyball court.

So since they were here, we decided to have a fun game of volleyball - Which also happens to be my _forte_.

I remember my gym teacher highly praised me very well with the skill and familiarity I have with the game. Oh, and did I mention how Jack glared at me for 'showing off'? Hah! He can't even beat me!

So anyway, we spent an hour playing, and the next hour was me teaching them a few tricks up my sleeve. Emma and Sophie were helping my grandmother water the plants, before I decided to leave the boys on their own and lie down on the grass to be the lazy cat that I am right now.

"Haha, Lia looks like a cat right now." Jamie comments, tossing the ball to Bobby, who hits it back.

"Haha, kitty!" I hear Sophie coo. She's just so adorable. I've just met the 4-year old Bennett, and already we have some kind of wonderful bond. She and Emma are lounging on the hammock under the shade; they can't handle the heat much.

"Yeah, you're right Jamie!" Bobby takes a moment to watch me before he gets hit by the ball, I can't help but laugh.

"Don't keep your eye off the ball Bobby!" I say to him playfully "Looks like Jamie here is better than you at this game." I challenge him. It works and determination gets to him.

"I'm seriously gonna pass out in this heat…" Jack whines once again, loudly this time. Jack is lounging lazily beside her, clad in his red and white polo shirt, cargo jeans and is in flip flops. Rising up, I prop against my elbows to look at his lump state – lying against the shade of the tree with one leg perched up while the other lay against the grass.

"Wimp." I tease, rolling my hazel eyes at him. He pointedly glares in return.

"Lia, Lia!" Emma suddenly calls, distracting me from my thoughts. I stop whatever I am doing and turn to her; she's seated under the huge tree with Sophie beside her and a huge smile on her adorable face. Jack turns up curiously when Emma calls me.

"Yes Emma?"

"Can you braid my hair please?"

Upon hearing this, Sophie quickly pipes up happily. "Braid! Braid!"

"Sure thing," I smile at them both as I stand before taking a seat behind them both. Emma ever so kindly offers me to start with Sophie so she can watch me work. I start combing through her blonde locks with my fingers. Sophie giggles from the touch of my hand.

"Now which braid would each of you girls like? Twin braids? French braid? Fish tail? Waterfall? Double braid? Edwardian-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack cuts me off.

Just when I was to tell little Emma and Sophie the many braids they'd like, their eyes immediately sparkled with interest the moment I mentioned a few braid styles, Emma's oaf of a brother just_ had _to butt in.

"What kinds of braids are those? And what's an Edwardian?" Jack asks dumbfoundedly and almost, exasperated. Luckily, the two other boys are too preoccupied with mastering their volleyball skills that they don't join in with our conversation. Whew, I can't handle being bombed with questions again.

I look up at him blatantly, he holds up his hands up in defense.

"Just asking" he says with a small carefree smirk. I roll my eyes at him, he pouts. I secretly smile at his childish behavior.

"Guys like you will never understand even if I tell you…" my voice is in a sing song, mocking and humoring him. And then I find myself sticking my tongue to the brunette.

His stare narrows but that smile is terribly not amiss.

"Hmm...Fish tail!" Emma says eagerly from beside me, tearing me away from Jack.

"T-Twin braids!" comes Sophie response as she struggles to pronounce the word, I'm giggling again as I begin to part her hair.

I chuckle lightly at their enthusiasm and start on the crown of Sophie's hair, starting there.

"Aye, aye captain!"

Then I'm focusing hard on my work, occasionally chatting with the girls as I do so. Emma is everything that I expect of her; a bright, happy and caring little girl that has a big heart for anything. Sophie on the other hand, is a big bundle of joy. She's obsessed with fairies and bunnies, of course since she's four. But other than that, she's very energetic, curious and obedient girl.

During the duration of our little girl talk, Jack is awfully silent and is carefully watching me from the side. Somewhat amused or in admiration of my work or to his sister, or how easy I get along with little kids, I don't know which, but it's distracting me.

Once I finish with Sophie, who thanks me with a hug, I turn to Emma and begin running my fingers through her silky chestnut hair before I start. Sophie moves to my side, slightly moving the hammock, as she watches me work in silence.

"You're good at this." Jack remarks, causing me jump but I don't take my eyes off my job. He's in awe.

I merely shrug, "I've had some practice back at home when we were bored during the summers."

I couldn't see him, but I could feel him raising a thick brow at me, highly curious. I continue talking without knowing.

"Back in my old dorm, there was this girl who worked as part-time at the salon who had a secret knack for braiding. I got a bit interested and asked her to teach me a few. So she taught me, and I braided time to time. Sadly, she had to leave because she was transferring to another college elsewhere, so I taught myself via Youtube. It then became a weird hobby of mine."

Jack chuckles. I assume he's impressed. I secretly grin but he isn't aware that I am.

"Can you teach me sometime Lia?" Emma asks excitedly. Sophie looks up to me with those big light brown of hers and a childish grin, these two girls infecting me, I mirror their expression.

"Sure thing."

I've reached the end of Emma's hair and I take a hair band from my wrist and tie it securely. I turn to look at her, brushing her bangs to frame her face with my fingers as she smiles brightly at me.

"You look so cute Emma! Oh, and you too Sophie!" I commend happily.

"YAY!" Sophie cheers beside me as she applauds.

"It's so cool! Thanks so much Lia!" she's touching the braid behind her, admiring my handiwork. She's smiling uncontrollably that it breaks my face.

"Anytime. Now stop being so cute, you two are giving me diabetes! I swear! "I chime. They giggle and so do Jack; again, I almost forgot that he was there.

Bobby and Jamie suddenly stop practicing, I turn to them. I bite my lower lip to prevent my laugh to erupt from my mouth. Bobby's blush is priceless; he's staring at her mindlessly. Oh the sweet wonders of puppy love. Jamie is oblivious; he begins to pick up the ball and tries to catch Bobby's attention. I am the only one aware of this.

"Hey Lia, you ready for round two?"

My smile slowly forms into that of a smug smirk.

"Think you can beat me this time?"

Jamie nods vigorously. He's determined and it was enough to put my game face on.

"All right then, show me what'cha got and give me your all then!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Jamie shrieks happily.

"YAY LIA!" Sophie cheers from behind me.

Bobby snaps out of his infatuation and joins Jamie, putting his game face on as well.

"Two-against-one eh? Now that's a challenge-"

"_Two_ against _two_," Jack suggested nonchalantly. It takes me by surprise; he's walking over to the one side of the net that isn't occupied. He's waiting for me, I look at him confusingly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause last time I checked, you couldn't even hit the ball properly."

"That's because I wasn't in the zone Li, cut me some slack here." He admonishes, highly insulted by what I've told him.

…

_Well, beggars can't be choosers now can't they?_

"All right then Jack Snow, you're on!" He grins.

"Yay! Jack and Lia!" Emma cheers, obviously for us. I'm right by Jack, taking my position and giving Jamie a single nod as our game begins.

Whoever hits the ball, Emma and Sophie are either way cheering happily from the sides. Not caring who was leading, but were both enjoying the game.

I somewhat feel like Emma's early cheer was conveying some sort of message other than wishing us luck in the game. I don't know; call it gut feeling or whatever. But it's getting to me.

I immediately shake it off and turn my focus to the game. I back away when I heard Jack say "My bal!" The ball swerves to the other side of the net, Jamie hits it but it hits the net.

"You guys are getting good at this," I praise the two, wiping sweat away from my arm as I received the ball and ready my serve.

With a score of 4 – 5, obviously, I and Jack are leading. Jamie and Bobby I must say have improved in such a short span of time, Jamie especially, who's a completely newbie to the game, while Bobby has less practice. Jack, on the other hand, I have to admit, does have skills. Not that I'll ever admit it to his face, that'll just add up to his little ego.

The ball hops from one side to the other. Emma and Sophie are turning their heads with their mouths open, it seemed never ending. That is, until Bobby spiked the ball. Jack and I were eyeing the ball; I realize that it was heading my direction.

"My ball!" I call out to Jack.

Sadly, he doesn't hear me and runs to my direction. Before I could stop him, he was already close to me ready to hit the ball. And I swore that in a nanosecond that the moment he was aware of me, twin brown orbs widened in shock and backed off, only for him to slip on his flip flops.

"Jack, wait sto-"I tried to stop him, but it was already too late.

He and I crashed, barely even hitting the ball as his body crashes into me to the plush grass with him.

"Jack!" says Jamie.

"Ate Lia!" says Bobby afterwards.

Emma and Sophie both gasp.

"Oww…" I groan in pain, trying to stand but there's a huge weight on me. I can't move. "Jack." I place my hand on his shoulders, pushing him off. Man is he heavy.

He groans, rising his head from the side with his hands pressed to the grass. "Geez, warn me next time Li…Oww…the ball hit my head you know."

I roll my eyes "I did, you didn't listen to me."

"Hey, at least we were leading!" I narrow my eyes at him for a quick second. But then I notice it, it hits me.

_This_ wasn't good.

Realization hits me hard like a cold gush of water, our position at hand – I'm underneath him, he's on top of me. Our legs are tangled, his eyes are widening down on me. His lips parted lightly, pants escaping in and out. His long bangs were sticking to his forehead and he smelled of sweat. A tinge of pink spreads across his face; I'm stuck in the moment.

"Oi, looks like I'm in the middle 'o somethin'" a familiar voice calls.

With all my might, I immediately push Jack off from me. Looking up, I see the wolfish smirk of my Australian gym teacher, Edmund Aster Bunny. The kids are magically right by his side and are watching us. I fight the urge not to blush but fail terribly.

"How're you two frolickin' in the grass?" he teases lowly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"W-W-We weren't f-frolicking in the grass!" I defend, already on my feet. He arches an eyebrow in doubt.

"_CHILDREN! KUMAIN MUNA KAYO NG MERIENDA_!" Lola Carrie suddenly calls from the kitchen, oblivious to the situation at the backyard.

Mister Bunny whips his head to the kids and chucks his head towards the house. "Y'heard the old lady, in we go kiddies!" They nod and start to enter; sparing us teens a glance before disappearing altogether. With the kids gone, Mister Bunny strides toward us. His smug smile is still in place.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Granny Carrie invited you?" Jack asks as he sits himself.

"A'yup! Said she needed some company to go with you youngsters, plus, I figured I'd deliver those spices she asked from me."

"Huh…" I say. I silently adore that accent of his; I just love that deep masculine Australian accent of his. _Control yourself Lia, control!_

Mister Bunny turns to gaze at me proudly, nodding with great approval.

"Yup, I'm sure as hell proud we have ye in our volleyball team Dela Rosa!"I break into a huge grin.

"How long were you watching us?"

"Oh, I'd say about since I noticed a ball bouncin' side 'o side"

"Ahem" Jack calls, we both look down at him "Mind helping me up from the grass?"

He's frustrated for being left out, somehow he's its childish. It's rather cute. Mister Bunny glares down at him.

"Ah, go whine yourself out Snow. I'm amaze someone like you could actually play."

Jack smirks. I offer him my hand and he takes it, he stands taller than me. Mister Bunny is 6'2, shadowing down on our meager heights.

"Hey, at least I can still play right?" he exclaims, fawning over to me to prove his point. I push him away with my finger.

"Don't push yo luck boy."

At the worst timing ever, my stomach chooses this moment to growl, ending their petty argument. They both look at me and I flush, hard.

"C-Can we go? I'm starving."

* * *

Edmund Aster Bunny.

Or plain Mister E, err, Coach E. Whichever helps.

He's this really buff, no-nonsense and cool Australian with mad Boomerang slash Tai Chi skills.

I like him, he really knows how to make you tick, laugh with his snide remarks, how to challenge you, and he's got this really attractive unruly ash hair, muscular build and a thick Australian accent that I would squeal over. He lives on the other side of town from us, and is a huge fan of Easter Sunday and Bunnies.

Jack likes him too, just as his number one victim to his many pranks. Jack nicknames him "Bunny" due to the man's love for Easter Sundays and the Easter Bunny. _Awkward._ The two could really pass up as brothers-in-rivalry.

He's our gym teacher with a passion for Easter Sunday. Having claimed the title as "Master Egg Hunter" for 10 straight years when he was just a kid, and won egg painting contests for 4 years straight.

But despite being the big lug no-nonsense sort of guy, he's also very sweet towards kids. Like right now, as we're sharing and eating *bananaque and puto, he's telling the little ones a few stories from Australia and about his bunnies and stuff. Sophie and he seem to have an attachment, it's kind of cute.

He leaves half an hour later, thanking Lola Carrie for the treat and to the kids for listening. Then as he turns to both teens, he simply ruffles our heads and heads out. With Coach E long gone, the house resumes to its original state.

From the corner of my eye, a long-necked, traditional wooden string instrument catches my attention. Consciously, I walk towards it and take my Tito's guitar from its stand and strum my fingers through the chords; not knowing that everyone has their eyes on me. I almost forgot that they were there as I tune the strings deftly. I'm caught in the moment, tuning each string as I sit myself on the sofa.

"You play the guitar?" Jack inquires me, breaking me off.

_Shoot_, I haven't really played in a while. I fluster.

"Um…yeah?" my voice is a bit sarcastic. Frankly, I'm hurt he thinks that way. "Why is that so surprising?"

"I dunno really." he admits with a light shrug.

My face is pointedly blank as I gawk at him; I then roll my eyes.

"Ate's a really good guitarist Jack!" Bobby beams proudly.

"Oh yeah?" his brow arches, striding to sit across me. I give him a stare.

"Yeah, she does!" Jamie agrees. Shoot, I forgot that he once heard me sing in choir.

"I've never heard you sing before." Emma says quietly, she's sitting beside me. Sophie joins in, frowning at me. Dang, they're sad. My heart clenches in guilt.

"S-Sorry Emma, Sophie, it just didn't cross my mind." I stammer with an apologetic smile. They say nothing, but the look in their eyes shows the slightest they're hoping.

"Besides," I clear my dry throat. "I'm _not_ a good singer." I defend offhandedly.

"Not true!" Jamie shrieks, Bobby nodding in agreement beside him. They look like my fan club or something; I bite down my lip to stop my laughter from erupting.

"Don't laugh Ate! What Jamie said is true!" Bobby waves his hands frantically in the air. "Ate Lia is a great singer!"

"_Please_." I groan, rolling my eyes at his comment. Though, I'm glad I lowered my head to hide the blush spreading from my cheeks, my dear cousin knows me too much.

"Lia!"

"I'd like to hear you sing." Emma said out loud.

Sophie joins in, nodding her head up and down. "Me too! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

I turn to the two girls beside me, warming up instantly to them.

"What do you want me to sing?" my voice is soft, playing a random tune in the process. Their faces suddenly scrunch up into a myriad of uncertainty. Surely they haven't thought of any songs for me to sing?

I notice Lola Carrie's soft gaze from where she stands by the wall post. She loves hearing us play to music. She married a music lover after all, and he made sure that everyone knew how to play instruments that suited their character.

"Why don't you sing your favorite song for them _hija_?" she suggested kindly, saving the trouble for the youngsters. They all nod at Lola's suggestion and look at me expectantly, I fidget a little.

_Huh_, haven't really thought of it actually. But I might as well do that. I take a moment to brainstorm a song from my mental playlist, having decided with a song I start out.

_Hey, hey, hey_

My head sways side to side, my smile terribly not to amiss as I lose myself to the song.

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam the smell of you in every single dream,_

_I dream I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

It's one of my favorite songs and the first piece that I have successfully mastered.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

And since my audience was a bunch of kids, I helped myself into altering a few lyrics. So you know, their innocence would be protected.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out of Mister E's untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Sophie, Emma, Jamie and Bobby erupt into childish glee as they sing the chorus with me.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight_

Oh yeah, my favorite part! I can't help but to sing a little faster from the song's original pace.

_The way you can cut a rug watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug you're the only one I'm dreaming of you see,_

_I can be myself now finally in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

Whew, that was a lotta work. Thankfully, I catch my breath as I near the end of the song.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

The room bursts into a fit of tiny applauses and cheers. Cheers mostly coming from Sophie as she bounces up and down the ground. Bobby, Jamie and Lola Carrie are applauding me politely, eyes sparkling with glee and pride. And Jack's face is indescribable to decipher – it's a smirk, and yet it's also a gentle smile. I can't tell.

It's disturbing, especially when I connote that his dark amber eyes have some sort of unreadable expression on them.

* * *

Fumbling with my window open, I take a quick peek of the time behind me. Reading my digital alarm clock, it reads 10:19 PM of the eighth of May. Summer of course. I smile to myself nonchalantly before I return to my damned window. The damnable window, of which I have discovered a few months back, needs to be manhandled a few times until it finally opens, much to my annoyance.

Successfully having my window wide open, I welcome the cool evening summer air that springs into my room. The air whips my jet black hair, making it flyaway behind me. I take a deep breath of the air, relaxing a bit before I stretch out my legs out the window.

A few months back, after I've arrived here and became Jack Snow's new friend; I have discovered that the tree between our houses is a really large and thick tree. It's somewhat, a connection between my house and Jack's, much to my utter horror. The fences are horribly any help to prove that there should be a space between our houses. I can't really what kind of tree this is, I'm debating between an apple or oak tree, but I salute the man who planted it. It's become my current favorite tree.

Dangling my bare legs, I grip the sides of the window and hop unto the branch, using it as a support to make a full 180-degree twist. Using all my arm strength, and trusting my climbing skills, I successfully climbed atop the rooftop. Which, I hate to admit, has a great bird's eye view of the place and the open sky above me. So much better this view is than that of the one I have back at home.

"Whew," I breathed, gaping at the beautiful nightlight surrounding me, all natural and unnatural, near and far. This was putting me at ease.

"Oh, I can get used to this." I say to no one in particular as I stretch my arms over my head, lifting my favorite over sized maroon jersey shirt and revealing my white beach shorts and chubby legs.

"Mmm," I make a satisfied sound as I hear my bones crack the more I stretch. "I must've really had a long day. Playing volleyball, teaching volleyball, tolerating annoying behaviors off of neighbors, having fun with kids, playing guitar, helping Lola Carrie cook, chatting with friends online. Yeah, that might have been it."

I slump back, resting my butt against the gravel roof. Folding my arms to my knees, I bury my head shaking off my mind trying to empty it. I quickly lift my head, watching at the twinkling stars that are looking down on me.

This wide open sky above me is exhilarating, peaceful even, and serene.

It reminds me of home. It's the only thing that makes me feel at home, my_ real_ home.

These are the same stars that I see back at home. It's an assurance that I hold on to. But it saddens me to the fact that despite having these stars, it just doesn't feel the same.

Home, back at good old Cagayan de Oro City, back at my bunky dorm, where the tenants are my brother's classmates, friends and some junkies I can turn to. I miss them.

Looking down to my knotted fingers, I'm feeling cold and numb. And without realizing, I somehow find myself lying against my back to just stare at the stars better. I am only aware that I am absentmindedly tracing the stars and naming their constellations one by one.

The action is childish, yet comforting. But it doesn't help me at all, I still feel homesick.

I sigh, quickly dropping my hands to my belly while the other rests securely cushions my head.

I'm sidetracked by time; I forget how long I've been stargazing. But I don't care really; I could lose to these celestial wonders. Most especially the moon, it's just..._wow_.

Entrancing, hauntingly beautiful, luminary beautiful, the list is endless. This is one of the moments I can take on forever; it's just simply..._relaxing_. It takes my mind off of things.

But I get the strangest feeling that someone's watching me. My brows furrow together at the absurd thought, I scoff it off.

…

But the longer I do, the stronger this feeling nags me.

Begrudgingly, I crane my head to the sides.

…

…

…

_Punyeta_. Someone _is_ watching me!

His legs are up his chest, as he is crouching. That trademark maroon hoodie is covering his face, basking a portion of his face in darkness. His hands are on his pockets, and his gaze locked unto mine. Somehow, he reminds me of a Hunter in Left 4 dead. Don't ask me why I know of the game, but I could say that I blame my brothers.

I realize that it's _him_, Jack Snow. Probably struck with sudden insomnia and decided to pass it off by heading up his roof to go stargazing like me.

_Huh_, go figure.

Raising my hand from my belly, I wave at him. He waves back momentarily. He abruptly stands up and I turn to him curiously. Supposed he's going to bed already?

He doesn't make a motion to climb down though.

Instead, he takes a few steps back before he runs and leaps off his roof. I stop breathing and frantically sit upright.

"Jack-"I almost scream, biting back on my tongue when I almost forgot that were sleeping tenants.

Momentarily, his laughter erupts, he probably heard me. And then I look more closely, he has successfully landed on a tree branch as it swinging himself towards me. I am gaping unattractively at him the whole time, and in a mere moment, he's landed on my roof with a loud thump.

He's smirking that trademark smirk. _Great_, I thought with a groan.

"You never cease to stop creeping me Jack Snow." I grumble angrily. I feel my pulse starting to slow down a bit, that little stunt was enough to give me a heart attack.

His mouth parts, a sharp breathe taken in before I hear him laughing at my snarky comment. I only narrow my eyes at him.

"Fancy seeing you out here Lia." was all he said.

"I couldn't sleep. So sorry if you find me out here anything but fancy." I say flatly before I turn away from him defiantly, knees to my chest as I hug them.

"Yeah," I feel him walking closer before I knew that he was already sitting beside me "me too, rough day."

He's wearing flannel sleeping bottoms and is bare footed. I realize what he had just said and break into a grin.

"_Please_," my twin hazel eyes roll at him "all you did was laze off in my backyard whilst whining about the summer heat. Almost like a silly little baby aching for his mommy." I jeer, smirking triumphantly at him. His face falters cheeks puffs childishly as he glares heavily at him.

"Well sorry for not liking summer! It makes me feel melted and wasted."

"You rhymed." He raises a brow.

"Your point is?" I shrug.

"It's funny, especially when it's coming from you." Narrowed dark amber eyes.

"So what brings you here Li, can't sleep?" The topic suddenly changes. I don't retort about it though, the conversation would have gone nowhere anyway.

"No, I'm sleepwalking." I throw ironically "Yes I can't sleep."

Jack chuckles in a way I know that he's entertained. "Yeah, me too." he says easily, sitting himself beside me to look up at the moon.

"But other than that, I'm stargazing."

Jack turns to me, a questioning expression etched on his face. "Stargazing?" I nod.

"Yep, stargazing. It's a hobby I picked up when I was 13, something I do to take my mind off things."

"I get what you mean." he agrees with me. "They're pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah," I whisper, tilting my head sideways. "They really are, most especially in the summers." Jack scoffs but doesn't retort. We're both silent for a while, heads looking up to this twinkling starlight to lose our minds into.

"What's your favorite season?" I suddenly ask him curiously, leaning my head against my one knee to take a better look at him.

Almost instantly, he breaks into a wide, childish smirk with his brown eyes twinkling with excitement. Like he's anticipated this question beforehand.

"Winter."

"Why?"

"Because," he can hardly keep his excitement much longer. I note his smirk widening, if that was even possible. But he looks kinda cute that way, his carefree self-domineering him. It's so Jack Snow. "ah, what's the word? Winter is just...winter is just...simply _heavenly_."

"Why so?" I inquire, wanting to know more.

He takes a deep breathe, running his hand through his brown locks as he continues.

"Actually, it's indescribable. Don't rush me Li. Winter is just, the season of true wonders, magic of joy and of...fun! Yeah, absolute fun! White wonderland decorating this boring old town, hot Chocó by the fireplace, snow ball fights, eggnog, cinnamon cookies, sledding, ice skating...oh, and snow day! You simply can't forget about snow day!"

"Uh-huh...that sounds nice." my tone is unceremoniously that of awe. Jack snaps out of his daydream and focuses his attention to me, inching beside me with mild curiosity getting to him.

"So what's your favorite season?"

The side of my mouth twitches up into a small smile. "Summer, obviously."

Jack's face falls into mild horror. "Summer?!" "Yep." "Why?"

I turn to him, now it's my turn to have _his_ carefree expression on.

"Because, it's everything that reminds me of home." Jack, I note, is suddenly interested and silent. "Summer is always about fun and games, the great outdoors, lazing on occasions, having advance summer classes and beating the heat. But really, summer is everything that makes me feel more alive..."

I'm rambling about the summer memories I have at home where we go to the beach, the braiding days I've spent, my brothers and I traveling off to places, Kenny, my oldest brother, teaching me how to play the guitar, and so on.

"...and after spending the days, may they be good or bad, I always find myself out here -stargazing into the night."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." I nod childishly, returning to the celestial bodies above me.

His gaze softens, I pretend not to notice. I pretended more not to mind when he rests his head on my shoulder, bearing his weight on me. Though I want as much as to push him away, I let him be. Something quick and bright catches my attention; I realize that it's a shooting star.

"Hey Jack! Look! Look!" I nudge him; he groans but doesn't raise his head. "What?"

"A shooting star, quick make a wish-" I stop when I realize that another gleam follows after, one after the other falls down. "A meteor shower? W-Wow..."

I couldn't see him, but I could feel him smile against my shoulder. "Quick, make up your wishes Li."

I nod quickly and clasp my hands together, shutting my eyes and wish silently.

_I wish for..._

After I've wished, I sincerely hope that I don't open my eyes only to find that the meteor shower had just ended. I slowly open my eyes to find that the meteor shower is still going on, my childish glee swarms over me. I gasp in awe, craning my head upwards to behold this spectacle.

"It's beautiful, right Jack?" I turn to the brunette beside him, only to have him snoring on me.

"Jack?" I try, shaking his shoulders lightly. He doesn't budge. "Hey Jack?"

He mumbles something under his breathe. Something tells me that no matter how much I try, Jack Snow would not wake up. I assume that he's a heavy sleeper. _Nah_, he once woke up to the sound of me hyperventilating a few months back. He's just probably knocked out tired, I leave him be.

Having decided what to do, I scoot closer so that his head is well rested against my shoulder. I don't touch him, keeping my hands to myself as I return up the falling stars.

My eyes are half-lidded, but I fight to stay awake. Unconsciously, I lean my head against his, eyes not leaving the night sky. Jack stirs sleepily; I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh Jack Snow," I shake my head with a smile, my face flushing lightly "you are the weirdest friend _ever_..."

I failed to notice a small smirk on his face or the soft gleam in his eyes as he secretly watches me.

* * *

**Wow, that was way longer than I had originally planned. Hihihihihihi~**

***Filipino delicacies! Bananaque, it's banana smeared with margarine or no margarine at all, grilled and sprinkled with white sugar. Chicharon, is pork fat deep fried until it's crispy. It can be lunch or plain snacks. Puto is steamed cupcake-like food that's made up of coconut and is ube or cheese flavored. dang, now i'm hungry!**

**I might upload the last 2 in a while. Have a Merry Christmas folks!**

**12/30/12: Changed the name because I found that it was ****_way_**** better than mine. :)**

**Review 'aight?**


	3. Autumn

**A/N:**

**Okay, in my last update, I lied about updating the last two. Hence, I apologize for that. I wasn't in the zone, and lacked so much ideas. So I hope this update will make up for that. Plus, it's 8k of words. I'm shocked to realize this.**

**Oh, and this is probably one of my favorite chapters. There was a lotta detailing done here. But I won't spoil you any further ;)**

**Disclaimer: RotG (c) Dreamworks, OC+plot (c) mine.**

* * *

**Autumn****.**

* * *

**September 28, 4:32 pm.**

"Oh, Lia! Lia! Lia! Lia!" A chirpy voice gushes over me, taking me into a full 360-degree turn. Two slim arms are trapping me to this tall, petite woman with long apple red hair with rainbow streaks here and there. That familiar fresh flowery scent lingering over me while I notice a familiar hummingbird, which is a notable factor of which can help you find or tell who exactly this woman is.

Taking an arm's length, I am met with this woman's features – tanned skin, high cheek bones, wide doe translucent violet eyes, small pink lips, long nose, and an overall fairy aura giveaway. For short, it's the school dentist plus nurse, Ms. Elina Toothiana.

She's wearing a lavender empire dress with a white blazer with butterfly prints and sandals. Wow, she still looks elegant. No wait, she always does in any clothes she wears. I feel completely out of place in my jeans, sneakers, blouse and cardigan.

She's just _that_ gorgeous, Miss Elina is. And if you ask me, she's better off teaching ballet to Sophie and a few other girls than to have dedicated her life keeping track of pearly white teeth, good health and consultation time to time. Not that I'm forcing her to do that, she's just perfectly fine in her position right now.

"H-Hi Miss Elina," I greet, feeling a bit woozy from the turnaround she gave me.

A fleeting little blue and green object flies around me, tweeting something I don't understand. And when I look closely, I realize that it's Baby Tooth, Miss Elina's loyal friend and pet hummingbird. She's chirping me happily, she (Miss Elina would kill you if you called Baby Tooth 'it') too was gushing at the sight of me.

"H-Hi Baby Tooth." I acknowledge her with a light pat.

Miss Elina giggles girlishly before she fawns to reach for the juice box behind me. I reach it for her and she says her thanks.

"So, Lia what brings you here shopping for groceries?" she asks leaning against the cart as she walks beside me.

Currently I'm running a quick errand right now here in this grocery mall, and I just so happen bumped into Miss Elina. Who, after my first week at school last spring, has fawned over me like a little sister. She instantly was in love with how I've been treating my teeth and health as well. It's weird, but it's also kinda nice. She's been giving me advice, heads-on, tips and treats every once in a while and been my sort of confidant and best friend other than _Jack_. Besides, it's a healthy gesture you'd expect from a medical professional like her. She's cool and all, kind of like the kind of older sister; I've always wanted to have an older sister like her.

But anyway, I'm here shopping for quick groceries Mrs. Bennett asked from me earlier before I head off to babysit at the Bennett's.

"Oh, you know, Mister and Miss Bennett were going to a PTA meeting and needed someone to watch over Jamie and Sophie since they have somewhere to go to afterwards, thus, last minute babysitter and all. The perks of being me." I explain, causing Miss Elina to laugh.

"Oh Lia, it's having you around and being friends with you that has its perks." she says nonchalantly, smiling politely down at me.

"Huh?" I ask, tilting my head sideways in question.

Miss Elina realizes what she had just said and chuckles in a lady-like manner; using her slim hand to cover her tiny lips as a polite laughter erupts.

"Oh nothing Lia, just talking to myself." she says offhandedly.

"Uh-huh." I nod slowly.

Having bought everything, I bid Miss Elina goodbye. She leans down to peck my cheeks, Baby Tooth follows. My cheeks tinges a bit from where she kissed, she never ceases to surprise me. She reminds me of- never mind.

"Alright then, off you go now. It was nice seeing you Lia." I nod as finality to her before I run off to the nearest counter.

* * *

So it's been about 7 months since I've immigrated to Burgess, Pennsylvania.

And I must say, I've been adjusting quite well here. Everyone's nice, weird, awkward, stiff at first, but hey, they're tolerable. I managed in the end.

The lifestyle here is really that of my expectations from the ones I've watched on movies. Call me stereotype, but at least I have a context or idea of the life here. It's beyond lax and carefree, that it scares me.

I've come to know that my Tita Helen owns a small Filipino convenience store downtown called "Mang Juan's Stop". Mom works at a restaurant somewhere in town, Dad works in construction not far from my mom. So with busy parents out on weekends, that leaves our grandmother, Lola Carrie, all on her own at home tending the house, chatting with neighbors and occasionally, going to bingo with her friends. Tita Helen's day off is on a Wednesday and Sunday. Mom and Dad's are on Sunday. Tito Lito has the weekends.

School is alright. I mean, I passed the stage of being stiff to my peers and all thanks to a certain brunette neighbor who wouldn't leave my back the moment I stepped on school grounds. He's been giving me tours, lecturing me of the ground rules, the know-how's, basic routes and the like.

For one, our school is like super big because it's connected to the preschool and kindergarten. So I'm close to the youngster's campus and can drop by only during dismissal hours.

Oh, and when I introduced myself? Here's how I went:

"Um, hello, I'm Lia Ellen Dela Rosa, 16 years of age and a natural born Filipino. Pleased to meet you all."

Plain peachy, I know.

But at least I got a few friends outta it. They're far from my friends back at home but friends nonetheless.

Like this one guy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or plain Hiccup. He's Jack's apparent partner-in-crime and buddy. Hiccup has a scrawny frame, medium length auburn hair, green eyes, and flecks of freckles on his face and has a nasally voice. He has quick wit and sarcasm to be his second language. Also, he has a pet lizard named Toothless. Then this boyish Scottish girl named Merida McDunbroch, who has been like a rival to Jack, but in my interpretation, I'd say they were good friends. Merida has long, wild, curly fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin tone and a slender body. She's an archer and the eldest to three young brothers. The two were actually introduced to me by Jack right after recess time along with a few others.

Oh yeah, on my first day, I met the school principal of which I almost screamed 'SANTA CLAUSE!' thanks to his grubby white beard, indescribable '_I'm-betting-chubby-or-muscle_s' physique, 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos on either side of his arms, intimidating yet wondrous large blue eyed jolly Russian man named Nicholas St North, or as the kids would call him, Principal North. Little kids call him Santa. He was nice actually, always ranting in Russian when his secretary (who was freaking adorably large) would deliver him such bad news or bring him the wrong report or coffee or even why he was given the wrong mug. He absolutely adores Christmas, it's evident in the way he looks, he dresses (there's a green, red, white scheme) and the presence of peppermint everywhere when you're near him. But other than that, he's also freakishly scary and overprotective towards his students. To the extent of carrying his combat swords when something bad goes wrong. And I'm like: aren't weapons dangerous?

I also met Coach E that day at 6th period who immediately asked us to do 2 laps _pronto_. I got the idea already that he was a total no-nonsense guy, my kind of teacher. Luckily, I got a good 2 minutes and 18 seconds. He was impressed and asked me immediately if I was into any sports. When I said _yes_, he didn't hesitate to invite me to one of the tryouts before Jack intervened by putting a whoopee cushion on his seat, thus, ruining his good mood.

For my English, I have Mister Haythem Kozmotis Black. He's this sort of a scary guy; Jack's words not mine mind **_you_**, with his tall thin frame, pale skin, glowering yellow eyes, slick black hair and an eerie cool thick British accent. He's a bit of a melancholic guy who absolutely fits the Emo and Goth crowd with the way his expression is that of unamused and stoic time to time. Jack tells me that he rarely gives in to happy vibes and absolutely adores Edgar Allan Poe. The Nightmare King, as he was nicknamed. But really, he's just in need of some sort of help. Mind **_you_**, the guy has his reasons to be that way. So, he's kind of my buddy teacher. He even said I had given him a good impression for the first time in his 10 years of teaching! I'm really looking forward to this guy. Plus, its fun watching him interact with Miss Elina, his expression softens every time they chat, its fun watching that. A useful information I have never told Jack.

Then, there's the guidance counselor and vice principal, Doctor Sanderson Yellowstone, or as we call him, VP Sandy. A man in his late forties with a short and squat figure, spiky golden blond hair, childish wide golden brown eyes, cute button nose and a cute face that is untimely cute with every expression he makes. Jack tells me that he is far most, the wisest man to have ever walked the face of the earth with his endearing observation, keen intellect, and braise advises. He's Miss Elina's uncle, apparently. Also, he's mute, which I found rather ironic. The man communicates via notebook; you tell him something, he writes down his professional advice, hands it to you, and then prays for you in the end. He's a pacifist. I met him in Principal North's office where he was to instigate me and wanted to know about me, my limitations, strengths and weakness that may benefit to my adjusting here in school. Mom and Dad apparently told them in advance. VP Sandy is pretty much like the childishly cute and mute uncle I never had.

Miss Elina came in after my transfer process, to check my height, weight, and other important details about my health. Like I mentioned earlier, she instantly overjoyed the moment she found out about my good health and teeth, as was her loyal protégé, Baby Tooth. I think I remember Jack mentioning how much of a teeth fanatic the woman was. Instantly, she became my older sister-figure and earned my trust for the rest of the school year.

My uncle, Lito, is my World History teacher. Then there's Mister Onceler, my Economics and Government teacher, Miss La Rue, my Chemistry, Mister Lee, my Arts teacher, and a few others.

Jack, who happened to help me all day, just happens to have the same schedule as me. Meaning, we share the same subject everyday, so we see each other everyday, he walks to class with me everyday, and is constantly laughing at me everyday. For short, I suffer his company everyday inside and outside school.

When he first asked me to be his friend last spring, I have always thought of him as nothing more but a creep. But in a few months of getting to know him I have learned that Jack Snow has a soft side for kids, most especially for his baby sister, Emma. He's child at heart, honest, kind, compassionate and a bit irrational when it comes to school work. A teenage hellion if I may put it. But that's just him, my apparent best friend that is Jack Snow.

So yeah, you can say that my 7 months of stay has been inevitable at first, unsettling next, rocky in the process, but has been worth it in the end. I'm able to adjust well with everyone here, I quickly manage and I have my family to help me on my good feet. So, all is well actually.

* * *

I'm currently helping Jamie with his Math homework in his room 2 hours prior when I had just arrived, finished unloading the groceries, played with the kids and tucked Sophie to her nap. Math is apparently, Jamie's worst enemy. So as his unofficial Ate, good friend and current babysitter, it is my duty to help him out.

So far, we're done with his homework and are in the middle of tutoring so he can master on his own. I'm about to teach him about integers, rational and irrational numbers when his door suddenly bursts open.

"LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!" calls little Sophie, who apparently, had just woken up from her nap. Their greyhound, Abby, barks happily behind the blonde girl her tail wagging side to side before she barks again ana they both barge into Jamie's room.

"Whoa, there girls! We're in the middle of tutoring here." I remind sternly. Narrowing my hazel orbs and forming a tight line on my lips, I look at them petulantly as Sophie climbs on Jamie's bed and starts bouncing up and down. She's too hyper and jolly to be affected by me. Jamie's giggling beside me signals that I have just failed to subdue his 4-year old sister. I gave up and closed the textbook.

"Some other time then eh, Jamie?" I turn to the young brunette, putting my hand on his hair to screw it playfully.

"Yep, next time Lia!" he laughs.

Jamie's hair is a mess and I can't help but laugh at it, he immediately turns to comb his mocha hair with his fingers before he heads on to join his sister. The siblings are both jumping up and down the bed, racing on who can jump the highest and are laughing as they do so. Abby just watches from the side, barking happily every once in a while.

The sight of them happy reminds me of me and my brothers back in the day, we would be like this as well. The thought of it quells constricting and painful memories down my core.

_No, don't go there! Get away from the dark side Lia Ellen!_ I reprimand myself mentally.

I quickly eradicate it and quickly join the siblings; I take Jamie's pillow and start a pillow fight with them. Our laughter fills the room, pillows being thrown everywhere and thumps of feet rumbling the floors.

After a while, we're on the floor lying on our backs trying to catch our breathes with smiles still plastered on our faces.

"Whew, that…was…" I breathe, still giggling as Sophie stumbles on my tummy.

"…fun." Jamie finishes for me, throwing his pillow back to his bed and rolls over.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Sophie repeats merrily. Her blonde hair falls everywhere and is tangled in places.

I lift my wrist to see that it was already 4:58 pm, the Mr. and Mrs. Bennett will be home soon with take out dinners while I have to get home for my dinner.

Hastily bringing myself to my feet, I plant my hands to my hips to face the siblings.

"Alrighty, Jamie and Sophie Bennett, bath time! Your parents will be home very soon and they want you fresh and clean and in your PJs now." I say in an authorative yet understandable tone.

Jamie and Sophie quickly rise to their feet and salute at my orders "Aye, aye captain!"

I smile a bit before going back to being Miss Responsible Babysitter.

"Good, I shall be preparing your baths. While I do so, Jamie and Sophie, clean your room. Now." They're off in a flash. "Abby," I turn to the greyhound who looks at me expectantly "Good girl, go look out for Sophie." She barks in approval before turning towards Sophie's room. My phone suddenly rings from my pocket, I quickly pick it up, not bothering to read the caller ID, and bring it to my ear "Hello?"

"Don't drop the phone, this is urgent."

I immediately recognize the caller. I grin stupidly, rolling my eyes as I readjust my phone. "Haha Jack, very funny."

"C'mon, humour me here Li!" he frustrates; I can almost picture him pouting against the other line.

"What do you want?" I get to the point dryly as I fix Sophie's bath.

"What'cha doin'?" he asks playfully. I face palmed myself, earlier I had told him about my babysitting job, Jack wanted to tag along, but fortunately, he was in detention for t-ping the trees.

"Babysitting." I say instead of the harsh sarcasm I have in mind.

"You done?"

"In a few hours," I lift my wrist for precaution it's 10 minutes past. "Mr. and Mrs. Bennett will be home soon."

"Hmm, I see...laters!" he hangs up, leaving me hanging. I stare at my phone suspiciously, wondering why he even called me in the first place.

I let the subject drop and turn to help Sophie with her bath.

Another 10 minutes later, Sophie and Jamie are in their PJs. They, or should I say we, are currently watching some safe, mindless cartoons in the living room as we await their parents and dinner. Oh wait, _their_ dinner. I have mine waiting for me, our dinner strictly starts at 7.

An hour later, the sound of a car engine dying down catches our attention, Sophie is quick on her feet and rushes to the door, Abby following right behind her. Jamie and I glance at each other knowingly before we ourselves stand and turn to the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sophie gushes up and down on her feet, a wide gleam plastered on her face as she greets her parents.

My heart swells at the sight of Mr. Bennett kissing his daughter's forehead before he picks her off the ground. Jamie rushes over and greets his Dad, receiving a pat in the head as they walk towards their dining room.

On cue, I rush over to help Mrs. Bennett with their take out but stops short when she raises a hand. A grateful and relieved like expression on her face.

"Oh don't worry about that Lia, _someone_ has that handled."

My brows furrow, were they expecting someone?

"Someone?"

The sounds of nearing plastic caught my attention; I lift my head to see who it was almost wishing that I hadn't.

"Someone~" Jack repeats, making his appearance -all clad in jeans, long-sleeved white shirt, gray shirt with a pouch and hoodie, and sneakers - a wide grin on his ever annoying face. How I want to rub it off him.

I roll my eyes and offer help, but he wouldn't, didn't want his pride down as it seems. Sighing in defeat, I walked him to the dining room and helped set the meals instead.

Mrs. Bennett offered me to eat with them but I turned down the offer when I told them that I was expected home right now. Lola Carries hates it when we're not together during dinner time. Standing beside me, Jack feels out of place and tells me that he'll wait for me in the living room.

"Awwww..." Sophie and Jamie groan sadly the moment Jack left; I gave them an apologetic smile.

"Well, would you need a ride home then?" Mr. Bennett asks, I shake my head. "No, no. Thanks for the offer, but I have some errands to do before I get home." I lie; I just wanted to walk home.

"Then thank you for babysitting Lia, we appreciate your help very much." Mrs. Bennett says warmly, I return the gesture.

Mr. Bennett hands me a forty dollar bill fresh from his wallet, I hesitate at first but take it anyway. I bid them all goodbye and turn to get my backpack from the living room where I find Jack playing with Abby. Silently taking my backpack from the couch, I sling it over my shoulder and slowly make way towards Jack. He has his back to me.

"**Ehem**." I cleared my throat loudly, it gladly catches his attention. He stops playing with Abby and gives me his most innocent look when he notes my glare.

"Have you somewhat turned into a stalker now Jack?"

He tilts his head to the side, humming in thought.

"Uh...nope?" Sigh. "I was sent by your Granny to pick you up!" Raised eyebrow. "It's true! She did. I swear-" I hold up my hand.

"Alright, I believe you. Keep your voice down, the Bennett's are having their dinner." unknowingly, I looked behind me to find them rather animatedly as they eat. They look so happy, my eyes soften. My heart constricts but somewhat swells at the sight of them, a happy family.

I quickly tear away and grab Jack's hand, dragging him with me to the door.

"Goodbye Lia and Jack!" Sophie and Jamie say in unison, Abby follows with a bark.

"Bye!" I say back for me and Jack's sake.

"Take care now!" Mrs. Bennett adds.

Jack chuckles, "We will!"

And at that, we were out and are walking away from the Bennett household. I quickly drop Jack's hand and without another word, I walk away from him. Holding myself as the image of them, the Bennett's, being a happy family, grows to haunt me.

"Li?" Jack calls after me, but I ignore him, my thoughts consuming me with _that_ image.

_Mom, Dad, Kuya Jag and Kuya Kenny..._

"Hey Li," Jack calls again, he sounds so far almost like he's at the end of a tunnel. I continue walking, not bothering to look back or look up. I'm quiet familiar with the town like the back of my hand.

Another image pops up, though it's kind of blurry, and there are voices in it, four very familiar voices.

_A scrawny girl who's sitting between her two brothers and her parents are happily eating dinner. Kuya Jag looks like he's lecturing me, unsatisfied with the food I've eaten._

_"Lia, eat up the pinakbet Mom and I cooked."_

_Kuya Kenny is laughing at her, making fun of the fact that she's such a skinny girl and how she'll never grow._

_"Lia payatot, Lia payatot!"_

_Her parents are just watching, enjoying the sight of them. Us. Just one big happy-_

"LIA!" Jack screams, pulling me back with great force by the shoulders in time before a speeding car by passes me. Everything is in slow motion, Jack's hands are on either shoulder dragging me back harshly, the car revels before me, and I see my stupefied expression on my face on the tinted window and Jack's tall figure behind me. I watch the car speed away; acting like he had not almost ran over me. It disappears into the streets, leaving just me and Jack.

His chest is against my back, erratic breathing against my ear and a tight grip on my shoulders. I'm leaning limply against his tall stature, unable to move and considerably numbed from shock. I realize that I should say something at least.

_Speak Lia, speak!_

"A-Ah...Thanks, Jack..." I mumble in a small tone, leaning my head up slowly.

Jack heaves a heavy sigh of relief, burying his head into my hair. He's almost shaking; I find it awkward that he's suddenly sniffing my hair. But I don't fight.

"Don't scare me like that Li..." he whispers shakily, sending tingles down my spine. But I fight to keep a straight front.

"Sorry..." I mumble awkwardly, lifting my numb fingers to pat his scruffy brown hair in assurance.

We stay like that for a while, him reassuring that I was alright and should calm down, and me comforting him in the most awkward position possible.

Again, I don't fight. I let him be until he finally comes to his senses. I am the first to pull away and turn to him, a face full of worry meeting mine. It's so alien of him, since he's always so bright. But seeing him like this...it's almost heartbreaking, especially knowing the fact that it was out of my clumsiness that caused this.

I try to smile for his sake, a small smile that I can manage.

Thankfully, it gets him. His ever warm and familiar smile that is so Jack Snow, etched on his worrisome face.

"There's the Jack Snow I know."

He smiles even wider, twin orbs instantly brightening up to my relief. I mirror him, not caring for the playfulness that comes afterwards as he flips my head upside.

"Just don't do that again Lia, you had me worried!" I roll my eyes, unable to hide my blush.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I say back, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"I'm serious here Li, you could have been-"

"But I wasn't," I cut him off, staring at him square in the eye as I walk backwards. "and it's all thanks to you Jack. If you weren't tasked to get me, I could have been injured and in the hospital right now. Remind me to thank Lola Carrie when we get home."

He cocks his head in puzzlement. "What does _Lola_ even mean?" I mentally gave myself a face palm.

"Seriously, we've been best friends" he suddenly lightens up to the word "for what, 7 months, and you've heard me and Bobby say that a million times, and yet you still don't know what it means?" my face scrunches up in irritation.

Jack gives it a thought, a few seconds later; he gives me a sheepish grin. I groan in frustration at this guy.

"Really..." I mutter as I shake my head, but he just laughs it off.

When we reach the park, I jump on a ledge, making me taller than Jack, and whistle. I left my iPod charging at home after it was confiscated on my first day of school.

"Hey Lia," he calls; I stop whistling and look down at him. "Hmm?"

With my full attention, and surprising new mood, he's taken aback stuck shuffling on the spot. Almost hesitating what he's trying to ask, _if_ he's gonna ask. I can almost tell by the way he called out my name.

"What happened back there?"

"There-" It hits me hard like a truck full of bricks. He must have notice me watching in envy the sight of one big happy family, dining merrily and without a care in the world. Damn he's observant.

"Li?" he asks, searching for my eyes.

I hop down the ledge so he's standing much taller than me once again. Humming deep in my throat, I connote that I'd tell him something. Knowing that he wouldn't easily drop something he'd be so curious about, I should know.

Taking a deep, assuring, and somewhat frustrated breathe, with shoulders sagged, I gave up to him.

"I-I...I..." _damn it Lia Ellen don't stammer_! But I can't help it, I'm shaking mad. I clench my fists to stop myself from...something. Finding my voice, I continued "I, uh, kinda had a...flash back."

"A flash back?" he repeated. I nodded, feeling unsure.

"Hmm, more like jealous really." Jack narrows his amber eyes, almost speechless. "Jealous?" I nod with eyes shut that sounded stupid. "Of what?"

And when I open my eyes, Jack's expression falls into that of when he had saved me. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Of them."

"Them, the Bennett's?" I nod once. "Why?"

Okay, this has gone too far. Not to mention way too personal.

"It's private matters." I whisper quietly.

"Aww, c'mon can't we talk-"

"Can we just drop it?" I exasperate, almost yelling on the spot. Jack flinches at my outburst; I quickly turn to regret it. "S-Sorry," I murmur. "I-I...i-it's j-just had a really stressful day for me, I-I guess."

* * *

I flopped into my bed tiredly just two hours after I had returned home safely, with Jack as my escort of course. Two hours have passed and the day still manages to wear me down - the volleyball practice, the grueling lab activity, grocery shopping, chatting with Miss Elina, schoolwork, babysitting the Bennett's, my near death experience, doing the dishes with Bobby, tutoring Bobby, chatting with my friends for almost an hour - and still, I cannot find myself anywhere near drowsy.

It's been a long day, and yet my mind and body betrays me. I can't sleep. I'm wide awake, too wide awake. I can't take it, I want to sleep. But I can't.

I just laid there, limp and awake looking up at my blue floral wall.

...

I turn to my alarm clock, 9:35 pm.

"_Punyemas_." I curse in my native dialect; dear god just let me sleep.

Dragging myself up, I bury my head into my hands whispering agonies of my current insomnia. _Ugh_, sleep, I need sleep.

My mind suddenly goes back to _that_ image, of the Bennett's. Them, so happy together. And then _that_ image pops up in my head, instantly a migraine builds up.

I massage my temples to soothe my nerves, letting out an exasperated breathe and then slowly count to ten.

"One...two..." _Tap._

What was that?

_Tap._

I ignore it and continue.

"...three..." _Tap_. "...four..."

"...five...six...seven...eigh-"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Frustratingly, I looked out my window. I got off my bed and march towards the direction of the damnable tap.

I almost screamed when I saw Jack outside my window, waving carelessly at me as he crouches on the branch he's on. I'm left staring at him, and him staring back at me. I blink at him; he blinks right back at me.

"Jack?" I say after what seemed like forever.

"Hey." he says back with an easy smile.

...

I turn to my alarm clock, right on the dot it's 9:36. Ack!

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, trying to breaking in?"

...

"That's a crime." I say flatly.

"Kidding, I just wanted your attention?"

"For what?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" he says passively, either passing off my word or really in a hurry.

"Why are you outside my window at 9 in the evening?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'll tell you if you'll let me in."

_Huh, that wasn't very nice_. I step back from my window and cross my arms.

"Ask nicely." He groans, running both hands through his brown hair then looks at me dead in the eye "May I please-"

"Yes you may." The window is already unlocked by the time he growls at me, leaving him to just waltz into my bedroom. He's dressed warmer than he was from earlier, instead of the clothes he had earlier, he's wearing a red undershirt, open plaid shirt, black jacket, dark jeans and his comfy shoes compared to me who's just in my favorite striped sleeveless shirt and comfy boxers. I'm self-conscious all of a sudden; I don't let Jack know that I am.

"So what brings you here Jack? Surely it's better than to just drop by."

Sitting himself on my bed, he presents me a thousand dollars. Fresh and crisp, I stare at it incredulously.

"Did you steal that from Coach E?"

"What? No-" "Shh!" I put my finger to his lips to silence him, knowing that at this hour, everyone's sound asleep. And if anyone, most especially Lola Carrie finds any boy in my room in this night, regardless if it's Jack or any guy they trust, then...that would be the equivalent of hell breaking loose.

"Keep your voice down! If they find out that you're here, regardless of who you are to them..._you know_." Yeah, my family, or should I say culture, is _that_ conservative.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep my voice down." he mumbles against my finger. I retrieve my finger and wipe it on his sleeve, removing any cooties from him.

"While I was on my way to get you, it was by sheer luck that I found this lying on the patch of grass. I swear, it was just lying there. And..." he trailed off, scratching his cheek to leave me momentarily hanging.

"Go on," I oblige him.

He bites his lip momentarily.

"You swear you're no gonna freak out and you'll promise to go along with it?"

I'm gaping straight at him, eye twitching a bit. "U-Uh...Okay?"

He smiles, my answering being the only assurance he needed.

"And, since you were...kind of not feeling well, and I just saw this music video of this song I've been listening to all day, and you were feeling down, and I wanted to do something fun-"

"Just get to the point already."

He sighs, rather annoyed for me to burst his bubble.

"Would you like to go explore the city life with me?"

...

...

...

"Come again?"

"I said, would-"

"Where would we be going?" I cut him off quickly with wide hazel eyes. I'm not excited. Nope, not the slightest bit. _No_.

He smirks knowingly, he knows me too well. Or so I think.

"New York City."

"Get outta here," he only crosses his arms on his chest "at this time of the night?" Nod. "L-Like, now?!"

"Yep!"

"Pass." Jack's face instantly falls, I don't budge. There was no way I'm leaving for town at this late hour. Besides I have a book report to finish and a test to prepare for, there's no way I'd want to go...out...now.

...

Okay, truth be told, the idea was tempting and was one of the things I've always wanted to do. I was really giddy and over the top when he asked me out. Not like a date out-out, but a friendly mindless adventure, out-out. You get the idea.

But right now? As in, _now_ now?

"C'mon Li," he pleads, getting to his feet towards me with light footsteps. The house isn't that much soundproof, but it's better to be safe than sorry. "Can't you just let loose for once? Relax and live your life? YOLO?"

"What does that even mean?" I bite down the urge to laugh.

"You Only Live Once. But that's beside the point! Don't let this precious opportunity slip Li, take it up! You should have fun and explore the wonders of life, live a little!"

"But what about-"

"They'll never know we've left. Besides, they don't even know I'm in your room and manage to sneak right in thanks to that tree outside."

"True," I turn towards the tree, studying its sturdy trunks, branches and its height.

"So are you coming?" Jack asks expectantly, like he's waiting for a gift.

I give it a thought, if I stay, I'll probably never have a chance like this. If I go with him, I'd probably let some loose and cool off as he suggested so well. Plus, he says he's doing it for me, and I'd hate to turn him down if it were for a selfless cause.

"Turn around and face the corner." I instruct him, he brightens up.

"So does that mean you're coming?" He sounds so cute that it's adorable. I bite down on my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

"Yes, I am. But first, let me get changed first Jack. You can't possibly think I'll go out in my PJs?"

He is about to open his mouth but I beat him to put, pointing towards the corner of my room with a stern face. He complies without another word and I proceed to change.

"This won't take a while," I tell him, freeing my hair from the confines of my hair tie and combing them with my fingers. I'm feeling more self-conscious that he's here and I'm gonna change in the same room. "and if you dare as so much as to peep, I **will** scream bloody murder." Thankfully, I had still my bra on. I heave a sigh in relief. I quickly slip off my shorts and shimmy into my skinny jeans, throwing my shorts carelessly to my bed. Taking my favorite jacket and boots, I'm all done.

"Alright, you can look now." I say, but I'm already walking towards my window without another spare to the mirror. I'm not that vain.

"Wow," was all he said and I know he's referring to my attire, but I could care less. He beat me to the window and is already out before I know it. Damn coordination skills.

He holds out his hand to me, looking expectant. I stare at his hand, then at him.

"This night had better be worth it Snow." I spat out, taking his hand and turn to quietly close my window.

He grins. "Of course it will be Lia."

* * *

**[Cue in Greyson Chance's 'Sunshine and City Lights']**

Luck was definitely on our side that night as we managed to slip away from the neighborhood without a trace that we had left our rooms. Jack decided that we take a train towards the city; I went with his plan since I had no idea of what to do, or how to do it. It's Jack usually who plans out these sort of things, not me. I'm more organized and planned when it comes to chores, homework and stuff.

As we got into the train, Jack and I talked into our seats about school, our siblings, and then went to discuss the latest gossip and intriguing historical facts off from Tito Lito's lesson, Hiccup's current issues and whatever came into our minds. This was so natural of us, simply talking, arguing and poking fun at almost anything. I like how our friendship wasn't awkward the way it would seem back at home. In Filipino culture, if you were best friends with a guy, which would equate that the two of you were dating. Well, that or you were gay or were friendzoned too much. But here, it was just natural. No malice at all. The train ride lasted only for almost an hour.

Once we've arrived at New York, I can hardly keep my excitement. I'm finally seeing the Big Apple with my very two eyes, the City that never sleeps, New York!

Jack takes me by the hand and quickly leads me out the train, but when we reach the stairs, he tells me to close my eyes but don't let his hand go. At first, I thought it was a prank. But he promised me that it was going to be worth it, the excitement in his voice was very assuring. I went with it and followed him leading me up, through a mighty fine of streets and people before he finally told me to open them.

And let me tell you, they do **not** lie when they say that New York was a city that did not sleep.

It was so bustling and alive! So beautiful and bright! So...shiny. And we were in Times Square for crying out loud! I felt like I could cry tears of joy, but held it in when Jack appeared from my side, admiring my vibrant smile.

"Like it?" Nod.

"It's beautiful Jack..." I whisper.

"I know. C'mon, we'll miss the show!"

"Huh? What show?"

He smirks, grabbing my hand and leading me to one of the theaters. "You'll see."

He took me to watch The Wizard of Oz; I didn't know they were still showing that. But apparently, Jack tells me that the owner does re-run of old movies every Friday. I was glad I got to relive my childhood, I love that movie.

After the movie, we went to a souvenir shop and bought two 'I heart NY' shirts. It was very cliché. But it was rather cute; I finally have another souvenir shirt to my collection at home. I currently have nine; the one I'm wearing will be my tenth. Booyah! The photo booth came afterwards, we took amazing shots of ourselves and together. Additional souvenirs, awesome!

After that, Jack and I had snuck into an old apartment and bought up some balloons, filled them with water and pelted them at hapless passerbyers. It was mortifying at first, throwing at innocent passerbyers, but soon, I found myself laughing at our harmless little prank. When someone took note of us, we tried to make a run for it. Luckily, he lost us on Main Avenue where Jack managed to steal a bike. I jumped behind him and he pedaled along the night, taking me deeper into the city life.

At exactly twelve midnight, Jack treats me to McDonald's for a midnight snack. I willingly oblige since I didn't eat much from dinner. Two quarter pounds plus large French fries and two sundaes later, and we're at the park at my request. It was amazing what joys street performers can do and give you for entertainment. At one point, Jack managed to borrow a guitar and obliged me to play. I tried to turn it down, but the owner wanted to see me play since Jack told him I was an awesome guitarist. So, I decided that I would play against my will starting off with Sungha Jung's 'Pirates of the Carribean' and 'Canon', earning tips from people and their applause. Even against my will, I was glad I played.

So this was why I couldn't go to sleep earlier, fate had decided that I was to spend this late hour with Jack, my best friend.

We're at some park, sitting on the benches side by side, enjoying the night out. Jack watching me from the corner of his eye, I pretend not to notice.

"Alrighty then," he suddenly says, there's playfulness in his tone that means serious business "now let's play a little game! Lia, your wrist please," he says, opening his palms and awaiting me to put my wrist. I look at him suspiciously, wondering if he's going to do something.

Deciding to trust Jack, I turn to face him, my leg on either side of the bench, and my wrist on his hand. He holds my wrist firmly, I willingly do the same. This seems familiar.

"Okay, what are we playing?"

He smirks, oh boy.

"Oh it's just plain ol' rock-paper-scissors, with a little twist. You see, whoever loses says a bit of themselves. If you fail to say something, I'll slap your wrist."

I arch a brow at him. "Why are we playing this?"

Jack's expression softens ultimately, a shy expression marring his face. "I just want to know you better Li. And this is the only way I know I can." That, he is correct, being Mr. Fun-and-Games and all. I go along.

"Honesty." I add. I'm a bit curious to know Jack better myself; this game piqued my full attention.

"Honesty." he promises.

We start, we hold out our fists three times. Rock for me, Scissors for Jack. Ha!

"I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Narnia. I have the complete collection of each book at home." he admits shyly, a small blush spreading from his cheeks.

Whoa, never knew he was a fan of magic themed-literature. I'm much more shocked that he never mentioned this to me at all! I giggle at this, earning a hue of pink to cross his cheeks.

We play again, I win again. Paper against Rock.

"I love Winter season more than I love fiction literature."

"Why?" I find myself asking. I feel like cheating. "Is asking part of the game?" he nods. "But only one question though. Why you ask? Well, I'm not sure really...Probably because I was born in Winter, or that Emma was also born in Winter...I don't know actually. It just felt like a connection, me and the season. And I know I sound crazy but, it's like, the season calls for me. It's me. It's a part of me..."

"Okay, I get it."

We play again, I win once more. Scissor against Paper.

He groans, "I've always wanted to dye my hair white."

"Why?"

"Because it's the color of snow!" I roll my eyes. "Of course."

When we play again, Jack wins this time. Rock against Paper.

I take a deep breath, thinking of what I could say. The first thing that comes to mind slips right out of my mouth.

"I had 2 brothers back at home who watched over me when our parents worked abroad."

"What were their names?" I look into his eyes; I know I can trust him. Why hold back? "Joshua and Kenneth. Kuya Jag, Joshua, was the oldest, 22 years old who was taking his Majors in History with an athletic scholarship. Kuya Kenny, Kenneth, was the older, 19 years old, a guitarist in his band and taking Development Communication."

Going again, I lost again. Scissors against Rock.

"I used to be a Swimmer."

"Used to be?" I nod. "I could hold my breath for 10 minutes underwater. Got medals and awards for my participation, and I somewhat retained my complexion no matter how long I swam."

"What-"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Uh-uh, one question only remember?" I say with a smug. He rubs his aching wrist and turns to the game. I win this time, Paper against Rock.

"I used to have a crush on Miss Elina." That wasn't surprising, I always suspected that there was something going on between them.

Playing again, I lost. Rock against Paper.

I suddenly felt the need to finish my last statement. "I can't swim anymore because, I-I've grown to fear it."

Jack is ultimately taken aback, brows turned upward in wayward concern. "Why?"

The tears manifest in my eyes, I blink to fight them away. When he notices this, he brings up his hand to tuck a hair behind my ear and cups my face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Those brown eyes, they're filled with regret and sorrow. Nodding, I promised that I'd tell him soon. He holds unto my promise and we continue, I lost again. Paper to Scissors.

"Me and my parents, we're...not on good terms. Kind of, distant." I mumble, not meeting his eye.

"Care to share?"

I want to hesitate, but find that I couldn't. Earlier's image is getting to me, and then I find myself exhaling bad omens, and then I open my mouth. "Ever since Dad left when I was 7 for the Middle East, Mom's been the one looking for me. I barely knew or spoke to him face to face. And then when something bad happened to his company, he came back...which was, the happiest year of my life. After a year, he left for the States. He found a good job there, and stayed. When Kuya Jag had troubles with college, and the debts piled up, my Mom decided to follow my Dad to the States and worked there as well. I was only 9, and she left in such a hurry. With just me and my brothers, I had never felt so alone and fragile in my whole life. I knew that they left just so they could fend for their children, but you should know that having parents around in your childhood days, is the most crucial part of their growth and development as a person. Mine were so much in a hurry to leave me. I kept reminding myself everyday of their sacrifices, but I couldn't stop myself from being jealous with my friends who had both their parents around. I was so alone."

"Were you really alone?" He asked. But it wasn't part of the game anymore, it was a real question.

I shook my head slowly, smiling faintly. "No, I had my brothers after all. I was their baby sister, and they were very overprotective of me. Kuya Jag took his role as the eldest almost immediately, and Kuya Kenny made it sure that his role would not waver as well. They were so cool when they pledged that. I miss them..." I trailed off sadly. I really do.

Jack's calloused hand tugs my wrist and I look up at him, he's offering me his usual smile. It's so full of him - bright, cheerful, warm and calm. It just drives the bad omens away.

"Last two, and then we're done." he says, I oblige.

I lost first; I fumble with this thought out of my head. Taking one deep breathe before I'm ready to say my part.

"Despite everything that's happened in my life - all the messed up and tidied up pieces - I'm thankful that you were the first friend I had here in this continent. You're an awesome best friend, Jack Snow." I'm flushing hard, but I don't really notice. Jack's eyes widen in bewilderment, like he's seeing me for the first time. A blush crept his cheeks, before the corners of his mouth twitches into a smile.

His turn to lose.

"S-Since you're _my _best friend, I t-think you should be the first to know." I nod, interest piquing up to full level. He clears his throat "T-There's this girl that I really like who is just, she's just...just..._whoa_. I mean, she's really spunky yet completely dense time to time, but like, the most compassionate and selfless girl I've ever met apart from Emma. I know she's really preoccupied with a lot of things in life. But, I just wish that...she never goes away, _ever_."

A heavy pang of jealousy suddenly fills me, I don't get why. I shrug it off.

"Well, whoever she is, I'm betting she's lucky to have a guy as fun-loving and free-spirited like you. You two sound compatible." he laughs nervously, retrieving his hand from my wrist to run it through his hair.

"Haha, thanks..."

I don't know why, but I feel like I'm at war with him. There's a front that I don't see in him, and it's making me curious but at the same time out of my league. I ignore the feeling completely.

"Time check, its 2:46 AM," he announces, leaping off the bench and turns to stretch his arms over his head. "time to go Lia."

An unladylike yawn escapes from my mouth as I finally feel exhausted and drowsy. Jack suddenly flinches and turns to me.

"Oh, oh, Lia, c'mon hurry up! We gotta do something before we go!"

"Which is?" I inquire, stretching my legs from my sitting position.

"Just stand up Lia!" He's rather excited, so it must be worth it. Succumbing to his ways, I take his hand and allow him to drag me all the way to this very, very, large fountain. He hands me a coin, the tip we had earlier. "Let's make a wish on this fountain before we leave."

"You and your childish antics Jack..." I say lightly, clasping the coin close entrusting my wish to this innocent coin.

"Done?" I nod.

On three, we toss the coin to the fountain while looking away. The plop alarms us that the coins have sunk into the water; our wishes going to the depths waiting for the day that it will come true.

* * *

One long train ride, a half and a mile walk to our subdivision and one successful climb up the tree later...

On tiptoe steps, I successfully entered my room with a sigh of relief. I turn to Jack, smiling tiredly yet gratefully for the late night escapade.

"Thanks for the night Jack." I say softly. He smirks, but this time, it's of sincerity.

"Anytime Li, 'til next time." I nod.

He takes me by surprise as he leans up to kiss my cheek. When I look up at him, he's already climbing into his room and closing his window shut. He left me hanging.

Absentmindedly, I touch my cheek where he had kissed me.

I don't bother changing out of my jeans as wrap myself into the comforts of my blanket, and bury my head into my pillow. I'm finally at ease and certain. With these happy thoughts filling my head, I let my heavy eyelids shut and drown my consciousness to sleep with one final thought as a faint smile spreads across my face.

_This has been the greatest day of my life._

* * *

**12/30/12. So much name change had to be done. I just had to get in touch with the movie details.**

**I was in a rush when I wrote the New York scene. I know there was a distance, but who cares? NOT ME! *curls moustache* **

**BOOYAH! One more chapter and I'm finally free from this four-shot! Go me, Go me, Go me! HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Yeah, she's dense. Completely dense. NAHAHAHAHA, I like dense heroines. I can't wait to finish Winter. IT'S MAH FAVORITE THING TO WRITE NOW! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**


	4. Winter

**A/N: This will be a super long one to make up for Christmas and New Year. Sorry so much for the long wait.**

* * *

It's funny, most people can be around someone and then gradually begin to love them and never know exactly when it happened.

-**Anonymous.**

* * *

**Winter.**

* * *

_Everything seems so blurry. Nothing makes out, it's just so fuzzy._

_There is gray, white and soft blue hues blurring my view._

_I can feel my body go a bit numb. It's slightly chilly; the clothes I have on are quiet minimal. I'm shivering if I'm even aware that I am._

_And lastly, I feel lighter than a feather right now._

_In fact, I can't even feel anything against my toes at all!_

_Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing that I see is the moon. It's so big, bright and beautiful. The blanket of darkness shrouding over the horizon, bright twinkles of countless stars, and clouds that looks as if they are as fluffy as they seem floating by._

_Then I finally realize that I'm flying in mid-air._

_I'm wearing some sort of dress that's made of fine silk and ribbons assorted in green, yellow and white, with flowers and leaves for an accent. The dress just stops an inch above my knees, exposing my fair complexion. There are tattoo-like markings accentuating on each side of my leg, and some on my arms as well; the markings of floral and ferns-like design forming a brace on my one arm, a bracelet-like design on the lower part and from my vantage point, I can see that there's a marking below my right eye. I can't tell what kind of design it is, but I presume that it contradicts with anything about nature._

_Wind is coursing through my hair; I feel the chilliness of the air tickling my scalp. I almost forgot how barely clothed I am through this cold night._

_My long hair - which stretches all the way to the backs of my knees - flies behind me waywardly behind me, there's something heavy keeping a few strands of hair away from my face. I assume that it's some sort of headband._

_Curiously, I stretch out my tattooed arm to touch the fluffy clouds that pass by me. Running my thin fingers through them, it sticks to my hand like cotton candy, but soon fades away. A soft giggle erupts from within me._

_Someone else's laughter joins mine, and he sounds like he's right beside me._

_As I turn to him, I am unaware of the smile I have on my face._

_A boy of my age is grinning goofily beside me, all clad in a blue sweat shirt that's slightly frosted to the top, tight brown slacks that's torn from the ends._

_But what takes me back is his all too familiar scruffy snowy white hair, those alluring glacier eyes, and his cool pale skin. On his free hand, he's holding a gnarled staff, intricately frosted and very durable; his other hand seems occupied as it spreads towards my direction._

_I then realize why my left arm is spread, and my hand seems to be gripping tightly unto something cold, calloused, and familiar…_

_His hand._

_We're holding hands as we're flying in the air._

_My smile stretching over my face never ceases to waver; it's so jubilant and alive. Carefree and docile even. As my mouth parts lightly, a hearty burst of laughter erupts._

_The snowy haired boy's grin widens, glacier eyes watching me in wonder as his own laughter breaks from his lips. Oh my, those eyes are hypnotizing. I can almost see myself through those beautiful eyes._

_His fingers grip my hand tighter, never wavering, never planning to let me go._

_Side by side we soar into this evening sky to somewhere only we know._

* * *

Slowly poking my eyes open, I find that it is five minutes before my alarm. I groan loudly while I lazily pick myself up from the warmth and comforts of my blankets and as I rub the sleep away from my eyes.

"What a weird dream…" I mutter to myself, scratching my bedridden hair.

I get the feeling that today's supposed to be something I should be remembering, a day I should be aware about, or a day of which I don't really remember.

Which is which?

…

…

…

Twists head to alarm clock, reads the date. November 30.

Does that ring a bell?

…

Nada.

Groan.

I hastily get out of bed, make my bed and start stretching my limbs. The cracks and pops reminds me that I should not overwork myself more than I feel like it, as VP Sandy once reprimanded me about a few consultations back.

Grabbing a towel from my chair, I head off to go wash up. I bump into a large figure and mutter an apology, not knowing who it is in my early morning state.

"Lia, you're up early." My breathe hitches, _this voice_.

Instantly, I'm awake and quickly meet my Dad, he's just finished freshening up and in his work clothes. Those identical twin hazel eyes stare down at mine warmly.

"P-Pa, g-good morning po. Ah," He pats my head before I can even explain why I'm up so early.

"And good morning to you too Lia." his voice is warm and longing. It's nice. "I don't think you should worry about school today Lia…" I look up. "Huh, why?"

He points outside the window, and when I turn, I had almost forgotten the difference of Burgess and Cagayan de Oro. Outside our window, white powders start to sprinkle delicately against our window as well as blankets of white powdery snow.

"It's snowing..." I whisper.

_No, someone just sprinkled flour_. My subconscious says sarcastically.

"That's right." Dad nods, "And that means, snow day. No school for today sweetheart, but that isn't an excuse for me either." my heart drops, of course. He's always off to work.

"Mom?" I feebly ask Dad points to the ground, specifically the kitchen. "Making breakfast, she too has work." I groan inwardly so I don't let it show.

Of course, it's always like this. They never have time for me.

Patting me one last time, I almost ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I am not going to be upset about this, I mean, I'm already used to this. I don't really blame them.

Sitting myself on the cold tiled floor, I wrap my arms on my folded knees as I turn to watch the snow from the window.

Today's the day that the very first snow that drops by Burgess.

My very first winter.

My first snow day.

* * *

Changing into my fresh winter clothes, I can't help fight the bitter feelings I have towards my parents. We barely had time for each other when they were abroad, and we barely have time for each other now. So what's the point of me being here if all they do is ignore me? And December is next month, which means..._that_.

I punch my wall as that painful day strikes me hard, my tears start to well up in my eyes. _No, no, no, no, no_, _do not go back there Lia Ellen! Don't you dare go back there-_

A sudden knock disrupts my thoughts.

I take back my hand from the wall and thank the heavens that it wasn't bleeding. Turning on my heel, I plastered a small smile as I walk towards my door and when I open it, I'm surprised to see a grinning Jack and his little minions - Emma, Sophie, Jamie and Bobby. My expression is anything but surprised, my hand still grips the door handle.

"Hiya Lia!" they chorus. Bobs head in return, fixes expression on face and stare flabbergasted. "W-What are you all doing here?"

"Well," Jack starts, but Emma beats him to it. She's dressed up in a white long sleeved sweater, red jumper, black leggings and pink boots and is wearing a matching scarf. "We remembered when you said you've never seen snow before and decided to come here and-" Jack covers her mouth so he can say his part that Emma took. "Thought that you can spend the joy and wonder of Snow day! YAY! With me!"

"And me!" Emma mumbles.

"And me!" Jamie adds. He's wearing a navy sweater with red plaid undershirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and wearing a warm scarf.

"And me!" Bobby bounces up and down excitedly. He's wearing a long sleeved sweater, green plaid jacket, baggy jeans, sneakers and a floppy hat.

"Me! Me! Me!" Little Sophie finishes, she's dressed in a purple dress, black leggings and scarf, she walks up to me and hugs my leg. "Lia, Lia, snow day, snow day!"

I giggle at her energy and scoop her up in my arms. I look at the four expectant guests at my door who don't take their eyes off me, plus Sophie's bid expectant green eyes…Oh, right. They're waiting for me. I scoff good-naturedly.

"Fine, let's all go out and play." and everyone's happy and cheering and rushing outside. I put Sophie down to join them as I turn to Jack who's been waiting for the kids to head off first.

"This is your first snow day, excited?" Jack asks kindly, I shyly nod. "I'm kinda looking forward to it..." I admit as I put on my beanie.

I'm wearing a thick black bracelet-sleeve jacket, blue and white striped long sleeved sweater, dark jeans, and the same boots I wore when I and Jack went out last fall. Jack is all clad up in his bomber jacket, jeans, cream scarf and combat boots. He's staring down on me with such dark amber eyes, and I can't help but stare at the depth of it. I'm wondering how he sees the world in those eyes, how he always puts a smile on everyone's faces with his crazy yet fun antics.

"Ate Lia, Jack, hurry up!" Bobby yells from the door, breaking us from our reverie. The both of us are awkwardly moving about, I move left, he moves left, I move right, he moves right. I can't help but laugh at our little game of patintero. Being the sudden gentleman, he allows me to move first before he follows shortly.

We randomly talk about something to forget the awkwardness a little while back. It worked actually.

The moment we got out, Jack and I were taken by surprise by the youngsters as they engaged their snowballs at us.

"We're being under attack!" he says jokingly, I can't help the grin form into my face. I try to play along, as we're left defenceless and try to make a run for it as more and more snowballs were thrown our way.

Taking cover behind Tito Lito's car, he joins my laughter and warns me that he is the master of ultimate snowball fights. He teaches me how to make a snowball and aim for my target, which wasn't really hard. I was able to hit Jamie and Bobby at once much to our amusement.

"Hey!"

"You'll pay for that!"

Once I got the hang of it, a full snowball fight ensued; 2 teens against 4 kids.

"Attack!" Jack said throwing as many of the snowballs we've made to the kids. The kids were yelling as if they were warriors as they threw more snowballs, Sophie had a poor aim but still kept throwing. 5 minutes into battle, and the teens won. I had never felt so relieved, tired yet happy at the same time.

My back fell to the cold, powdery snow as I catch my breath in puffs. My arms and legs felt so heavy like lead, and my whole body is sweating from too much fun.

"Having fun Li?" Jack asks beside me, he too is catching his breath.

Instead of answering him, another fit of laughter broke out from my mouth. It's infectious that it causes him to laugh as well, so does the kids. I spread out my arms and welcome the pure white snow to fall on me.

"Snow angel, snow angel!" something collides next to me, making the snow puff. As I look down, Sophie is mimicking me, but moving her arms and legs to form a snow angel. Though my body is heavy and tired, I follow Sophie to make my own snow angel.

Sophie stands up and observes her snow angel. I want to look at it, but find it impossible as I'm looking sideways. I struggle to stand up, but my body is limp and betraying me.

"Need a hand?" Jack offers with a smile.

Seriously, that smile is infectious! I take it anyway and turn dust off the snow off me before I turn to our snow angels. A large one and a small one side by side, it's so cute. Sophie walks between our angels and draws a little heart.

"Lia love Sophie, Sophie love Lia!" she explains to me. I can't help the grin on my face to widen, my face flushes a bit.

I squeezed unto Jack's hand tighter at the explanation the same time as my heart constricts. I haven't even realized that I was still holding Jack's hand! But even so, he squeezes my hand back and rubs his thumb comfortingly through my knuckles.

"Sophie must really love you Lia..." he says. I nod in understanding, letting go of his hand to peck Sophie's forehead. "I love everyone." Sophie giggles at my remark and chokes me into a hug, I love hugs.

After a few moments of awkward and mushy moment, the kids suggest that we make a snowman. The child in me is overjoyed; I've always wanted to make a snow man.

So as we're making a big snow man, Jack begins to tell me about Bobby's crush over his baby sister, Emma. The two, plus Jamie, are making their own snow man, leaving us plus little Sophie with ours... I wonder if it's safe to be having this discussion with her around. Sophie may be an innocent four-year old girl, but we never know if she might spill any beans…yet.

"How do you even know he had a crush on Emma?" I ask, observing Bobby and Jamie from my spot.

He hums deep in his throat, "I don't remember actually...Probably when you came? I'm not so sure."

I shake my head in wonder "Why are we even having this conversation?" putting more snow fat into our snow man and shaping his round tummy with equally questionable hazel eyes as I ask.

Jack stood stiffly from where he stood where he shaped our snow man. But from the corner of my eye, I swore he had kept a careful eye towards the youngsters.

"Li, I'm a concerned brother. Of course I have to know about these kinds of things." he said in a matter-factually, I felt a big grin spread across my face. My heart swells at his honesty and brings me back, _way _back.

"_Please_," I roll my eyes at him "give him a break. In fact, give _them_ a break, they're still kids! Bobby's a good kid, you know that. Let them just have fun while they're still young." Kneeling down, I pick up a few pebbles and hand them Sophie. She picks them off my hands and creates snowman's buttons.

Jack's face somewhat softens at what I had said, a knowing grin crept upon his face as he watches Emma.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yes I am." I say with a smug, taking my beanie off so snow man can wear it. He is half-way from done.

"But I'm a big brother, and I can't help but be overprotective towards my baby sister. That's what big brothers do..." as he trails off, he suddenly comes up with what seems to be a light bulb moment. "Were your brothers like that?"

Automatically, I recoil and stop whatever I am doing for a nanosecond, looking at him square in the eye with a look of obvious shock. Part of me wants to let the question pass with another topic, and another part of me just wants me to remain silent and let the question die. Those don't make sense actually, but the question really takes me by surprise.

Instead, I try and recall my two brothers ever in Jack's shoes. Huh, come to think about it, it's been a while since I gave a thought about it actually.

"Hmm, I think Kuya Jag was more concerned in me doing well in my studies, while Kuya Kenny was focused more on my swimming and guitar and such. But," without knowing, a feeble smile crosses my face as the memories sink in. "yeah, you could say that. They were a bit of a little too much when it came to my well-being. Kuya Jag and Kuya Kenny would take turns chauffeuring me to and from school, they'd never let me go home beyond curfew. They always ensured that I was safe and sound. And when I had a suitor," I stopped at the memory before I chuckled "well, let's just say that things did not end well as I thought it would be."

"Y-You had a suitor?" he says almost immediately, his dark amber eyes widen and filled with...worry?

"Yeah, I had." I manage to say it like it was as easy as A-B-C's. "He was my childhood friend, fortunately. But that was long ago! I think I about was 13 or 14?"

"What was his name?"

I gave him a strange look, surely he's not…_Nah_, he's my best friend! He's just probably concerned or being his usual curious self. But is he…? _Nah_. Damn mind, stop coming up with things! Jack should know at least, it's only fair.

"Gael. Gael Vargas." The moment I said his name, Jack seemed reluctant to keep the subject going. His amber eyes unusually showed some conflict going on. But eventually, he slowly calmed down when he gets that the subject was best left alone. That was ages ago.

Our snow man is halfway done; he's just missing arms and a face. I walk over to a nearby thin tree and took its longest branch, instantly breaking it in half with my bare hands. When I returned, Jack had just brought Sophie down after letting her decorate our snow man's face - a stony expression of a smile, cute. I stick the branches to the sides and watch Mr. Snowman proudly with Jack and Sophie.

"A fine looking snow man we made good job guys!"

Its funny watching the two snow man we made, they look like soldiers bravely guarding our humble home - one on each side at the entrance, standing proud and tall. I wonder what people are going to say about that? The thought makes me want to laugh.

Sometime after, Lola Carrie calls us inside for a cup of hot choco and a taste of Tita Helen's cookies. Inside, we warm ourselves by the fireplace with cups of hot choco and tiny marshmallows, chatting, laughter and jolly good fun. It's almost like Jack's very description itself.

For a slight moment, I manage to sneak at the standing snowmen outside our front house. They kind of reminded me of my brothers - Kuya Jag and Kuya Kenny.

But for a moment, they almost remind me of my parents as well - despite the cold frost biting weather, they still manage a smile on their faces and stand tall.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"_Paging Miss Lia Ellen Dela Rosa, please proceed to the principal's office night now. Repeat, Miss Lia Ellen Dela Rosa, please proceed to the principal's office. Your presence is badly needed. Thank you._"

I jumped from my desk as the pager mentions my name, all eyes are on me a midst Mr. Onceler's discussion on tax evasion. I turn my hazel eyes in horror, slowly feeling an annoying twitch nagging me. The young dark-haired teacher, dressed in a button-up shirt, suspenders and pale blue striped pants, a vest and matching bowl cap that is Mr. Onceler had to clear his throat to catch my attention.

"Lia, you may proceed." he tells me, I barely said anything in return as I simply nod and fumbled for my things and quickly walked out the room.

I hastily made my way to the principal's office wondering why in the name of all that is holy Principal North would suddenly call me and in the middle of Mr. Onceler's discussion to boot! That's going to be part of the exams! And I barely showed interest in Economics, but the new teacher, Mr. Onceler, spoke and explain the subject in such a way that I'm suddenly interested in.

"What could possibly Principal North want with me? Did I fail a subject or something? Or worst, am I in some sort of deep trouble?" I mutter aimlessly to myself, nervously playing with a strand of black hair.

As I neared the doors to his office, I take a look at my reflection on the glass window - straight, long ebony black hair, uncooperative bangs swept to the side and kept put by a head band. Taking a deep breath, I reach for the knob whilst putting a hand to my head.

"Hi Lia!" Principal North's secretary, Phil, greets me. He's this man with a long beard and hair, round grey eyes, a thick Ukrainian or Russian accent, and a big build, but also a big heart. His full name is Philippe Abomasnow. He's probably too old to be a secretary, but he's a very loyal friend to Principal North. Plus, he's very trustworthy of the job.

"Hi Phil..." I greet back quietly. "U-Uhm..."

Noticing my discomfort, he realizes the purpose of my presence and instantly stands up from his desk, he walks towards me and puts a large secure hand behind my back and leads me to the door right next to Vice-Principal Sandy's with a sign on the door that reads 'Student Body Meeting Room'.

_Why the hell am I needed here?_

Phil knocks on the door twice and opens the door before anyone from the other side of the door could stop him. Everyone's voices die down and turn to stare at me. Well this is awkward.

"Ah good, she's here!" Principal North says happily. He's sitting at the head of a long table, VP Sandy on his left, Coach E to his right, Mister Black beside VP Sandy and Miss Elina, an empty seat across her, and Jack. Wait, Jack?

"Lia!" Miss Elina rushes over me, hugging me quickly and takes my hand towards the long table. She sits me beside Jack who's eyeing me with such playfulness.

"Thank you Phil that will be all." Principal North says, leaving a waving Phil to close the door behind him.

Awkward silence seeps in; my eyes dart everywhere until I find my voice.

"Um, am I in trouble in some sort?"

"Trouble?" Principal North repeats, I nod once "Nonsense child! Hoho, why would you say that?"

"Then can anyone explain why I'm here then? More importantly, why is _he_ here?" I point towards Jack, who widens his eyes in surprise at my accusing finger.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch where you're pointing Li." He lowers my finger cautiously "I just needed an assistant is all."

"A-Assistant?" I almost took a double take.

"Exactly." Principal North confirms, I turn to him then to Jack.

"Assistant to what exactly?"

"This 'lil troublemaker happens to be the Student Body Head of Activities and Student Ambassador." Coach explains, I think my mouth dropped.

"Seriously?" They all nod their heads at me; I looked over to Jack who was smug with my expression.

Principal North explains how it's been a school tradition for the elementary students to have a Christmas party as a whole. Since it's the merriest time of the year and all, they make it sure that every year's celebration will always be bright and jolly. And that having Jack as the Student Ambassador has been a joy and wonder, he's been spontaneously amazing and incredibly responsible with his tasks.

"Okay, but I still don't get how I fit in the picture." I say with uneasiness, staring up at the adults.

"Apparently, Jack is having some sort of trouble with this year's task at hand." Mister Black says coolly. "Says that he may need a helping hand in thinking things through and when we asked him, he said he needed an assistant. The assistant, being you."

I turn to Jack with a dangerous glare. Seriously, of all people? He could have picked Hiccup or Merida! But why me?

"We need your help Lia." Principal North pleads those big blue eyes full of wonder stares back into my hazel ones. The infamous, Santa Puppy stare.

Gah, no turning back! But there's also no way I'm going to turn down this offer either. Besides, it's for a selfless cause! I'd hate to turn down for a cause like that; besides, I'll be helping elementary kids. And I absolutely love kids.

I also feel warm and giddy at the realization of how sincere and generous Jack is for being so devoted in his work. _Ehem_, everyone in this room is devoted to their work, even Mister Black, who has a really funny way of showing it.

Alright, I've decided!

"So what can I do to help?"

**An hour and thirty minutes later...**

_Sigh._

"Really, of all people you can think of." I mutter to Jack who is walking right beside me as we head home.

"And I picked the right person." He points out complacently, walking backwards as snow falls down on us. There is endless joy and wonder in his eyes as he watches the snow fall. My aggravated expression falls into that of pure wonder.

"You really love snow don't you?" I didn't even need an answer for it was plain obvious in those amber eyes of his, the way it gleamed and glistened at the endless snow.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it once more. I just love winter Li." A knowing smile breaks into my face as he says the phrase easily. Of course he does, it's just not that obvious.

"I know what you mean," I notice a snowflake fall before me as it melts into my nose. I sneezed.

"Aha, you've been nipped by Jack Frost!"

"Who now?" I tilt my head in puzzlement, light bulb moment. "You mean the winter spirit?"

"Duh!"

"Well, tee hee. Sorry we don't have those kinds of myths being that we only have 2 seasons." I say sourly. Something collides from the back of my head, sending my beanie forward. I turn to the prime suspect who only whistles innocently with both hands on his pocket.

"Oh you did _not_ just do that Jack Snow." I warn as I pick my beanie from the ground.

"Oh, whatever do you mean Lia Ellen?" he says innocently.

I'm about to bark something nasty, but keep it in as I can't resist to throw a snowball at him. It hits him square in the face. I snicker childishly, and he in turn readies his snowball. But I hit him fast before he can ever throw it.

_Oh yeah, you taught the wrong person to make the perfect snowball Snow!_

"Not fair Lia!" was all he said before we engage into a full snowball fight in our course home.

* * *

Upon telling my family about my assistance work to Jack, they were all ecstatic and excited that I finally have something to do rather than stay home, most especially my Lola. Bobby was more than excited since I'd be dropping by his school every now and then. Yay! Then I'd get to meet Jamie and Emma more often! Tita was more than ecstatic since she'll be helping in secrecy. Tito couldn't be of any help since he's just a mere teacher, but wished me the best of luck.

As for my parents...well, they weren't there because they were working late, as usual.

I was somewhat disappointed for their absence even when I was here. It's like they don't have time for me! Yeah, we do talk at times, but that was only during dinner time! Oh and when it's their day off? We barely spend quality time together; they insist that I spend it with Bobby or Jack. Sometimes when we go shopping, they're too withdrawn to speak to me! It's frustrating! I can't keep it any longer than I already have; I just want my folks to acknowledge me and to make up for the lost years. Was that so hard?

"Ling, intindihin mo nalang sila apo..." Lola Carries says softly, putting a hand over my hand. I looked up to my Grandmother's soft hazel eyes like mine, smiling faintly to lessen my pain. (Ling, just try to understand them.)

"Opo Lola…" I said. I wanted to say something else, but found that it would lead to eventual turn of events. I didn't want it. It just soured my mood.

And even when I flopped into my bed, it still stung me hard. I can't stop the tears any longer and just allowed them to freely slip down my face. Scalding hot tears fell fast; each tear represented the aching need for my parents, and the longing I've wanted. For the huge gap in my growing up years, all I needed were them. I bit down my lip to prevent any sob from breaking out of my mouth. I didn't want them to know. My problems were mine to worry about, not theirs.

I hadn't realized that I slept in that moment of vulnerability.

* * *

_Flashes, angry flashes of light accompanied by a roar of thunder._

_Rapid water, very fast and very cold._

_The water is brown and a little bit of red, why is there red?_

_A small girl is swimming against the current, back to something. She's holding unto a large guy whose unconscious and very pale, she's almost reaching to another guy._

_He's screaming against the howling wind and heavy rain. He's telling her to grab his hand but she's struggling against the current._

_She can't feel her legs any longer; she's just so tired and numb. She tries to fight the will to keep going; her hands are just about to reach his large hand._

_But even before she can touch his hands, it's suddenly gone. The man she's holding unto is gone; she's all alone in the fast rapid brown water. A stabbing pain courses through her veins, numbing hands and legs, she's struggling to keep up against the current._

_But alas, she cannot and the current carries her away._

_Soon, something knocks her out._

_Everything was cold…and dark…and it was scary._

* * *

I woke up with a start, taking a mouthful of precious air. My lungs never felt like they've needed air in my whole lifetime. I realize that I'm shaking like mad, cold sweating even. I must look pale, disheveled even.

Curiously, I turn to my alarm clock and note that I've been out for barely 2 hours.

I drape an arm over my eyes as I catch my breath, still continually shaking. I can feel it from my toes! I'm that shaken up. I haven't dreamt of _that_ in a while, not after _that_ eventful day, I've had restless nights. Probably because its December that _that_ dream came up, it's the anniversary of _that_ after all - Sendong.

The sound of creaking footsteps catches my attention, soft whispers and hush conversation followed after. I quietly walk out of bed and lean against my door, slowly unlocking it and peeking a bit no one's there, the voices are coming from downstairs. I sneak outside quietly, tiptoeing towards the stairs and remain there.

"…talaga? Kailan lang?" it's my Mom, she sounds pleased. (…really? When?)

"Sa Dinner, assistant daw siya kay Jack." Its Lola Carrie this time, she's evenly pleased. (At dinner, she's an assistant to Jack.)

A satisfied grunt follows and I know it's my Dad, they must have arrived now.

"Ah, si Jack ba…gusto ko 'yan, mabuti siyang bata." Dad says, I roll my eyes good-naturedly. (Oh, Jack. I like that, he's a good kid.)

"Oo nga, mukha ring mabuti siyang impluwensya kay Lia ano?" Lola says and it brings them into laughter, I groan silently. (Indeed, it looks like he's been a good influence to Lia no?)

"Talagang mabuting impluensya!" says Mom, how much longer are they going to talk about my relationship with him? (A very good influence!)

"Oh, kumain na ba kayo?" Lola asks. (Have you two eaten?)

"Opo 'nay, sumabay kami ni Irene kanikanina lang." Dad tells her. (Yes Mother, Irene and I ate together a while ago.)

My Lola stands up from her chair and wishes them a goodnight, her bedroom's just downstairs. I in turn return to my room, not wanting to eavesdrop any longer. Lola already informed them on my assistance to Jack, they're probably proud of me and but that's that. I'm about to retreat into my room when I hear my Lola say something.

"Irene, Galileo, bigyan naman niyo ng pansin si Lia. Kawawa naman ang bata o, parang binabaliwala niyo lang." (Irene, Galileo, lend Lia some of your attention. The poor child, it seems like you're neglecting her.)

I grip the door handle tight as I remain dead silent.

Their shuffling on the ground they're standing on, like they were hesitating to speak. It was as if they were talking to me at the moment, I swallow.

"Hindi sa binabaliwala naming ang anak namin 'nay, kundi...parang..." My Dad's tone is low, but so full of sorrow. (It's not that we're neglecting our child Mother, it's just...it's...)

"Parang nagu-guilty kami sa sinapit niya. Sa tuwing nakikita namin si Lia, parang nababaon kami ng mga konsyensa namin." Mom says afterwards, her smooth voice is rather sad. (It's making us guilty of what happened to her. Every time we see Lia, it's like we're being choked up by our conscience.)

I don't want to hear anymore but find that my feet are glued to the ground, like I needed to eavesdrop their part. I don't eavesdrop. Lola Carrie sighs rather exasperatedly after a few seconds, it's like she's had this talk before and that my parents are being so stubborn and hard-headed.

"Kahit na, sana lang ay ginamit ninyo ang pagkakataong nito upang bawiin ang mga panahong nagkulang kayo bilang mga magulang niya. Kailangan kayo ng anak niyo Galileo at Irene. Ano nalang ang sasabihin nilang Joshua at Kenneth kapag nalaman nilang wala kayong nagawa?" Lola says in a wise tone. (Still, you should at least use this opportunity to take back those empty years as her parents. Your child needs you, Galileo and Irene. What would Joshua and Kenneth say once they know you're not doing anything?)

I hear no more as I've entered my room and carefully shut the door behind me. I leisurely slid against the door until my butt has reached the floor; I bring my knees close to my chest and fold my arms around them. I rock my body back and forth and keep my voice down as I hear my parents' foot steps behind the door, Mom sounds like she's sobbing and my heart constricts. They're gone a few seconds later.

I'm immobile, too distraught from the last hours of today – the meeting, summary of what I'm up for, my disappointment, that dream, and the accidental eavesdropping. That caused my sleep, and now I'm left staring blankly out my window where the snow cascades down the almost purple twilight.

It's amazing how fixated I am at concentrating at the view outside that I don't notice the sound of something vibrating. Good thing I put my phone on silent, didn't want my ringtone of 'Titanium' to fill the room with such unfitting mood. Dragging my moping butt off the ground, I grab my phone from my bedside and hurriedly put it to my ear without any care of the time. Heck, I didn't even bother to check the caller ID!

"Hello?" my tone is blatantly dead and shallow.

"Hey Li..." I am almost automatically awake to the sound of my unofficial best friend's voice. "Jack?" he merely grunts at the recognition.

"What're you doing calling me at this late hour?" It's ten forty-one, oh _sure_ do I connote to actually time check when Jack's called.

"Uh...I don't know really," he laughs nervously; I can almost picture him scratching his scruffy brown hair.

"So what's up?" I ask as I sit on the ground, watching his window from across mine.

"Oh y'know, I was just in the middle of reading 'Paper Towns' in bed when the sight of your window suddenly caught my attention, I realized that I had abandoned the book for about half an hour."

"So, you're a fictional bookworm now? More specifically, a John Green novel? Nice choice." I walk towards my window and look out; he's looking back at me. I'm not surprised. I wave, he waves back.

"Hiccup suggested the book to me once; it's kind of interesting really. John Green has a way of bringing out the beauty in his ways."

"I know, I read 'Faults in Our Stars' made me cry so much that I regret laughing."

He chuckles, "Don't spoil me, I'm planning to read that too."Eyes roll.

"So how 'bout you?" he suddenly asks.

"What about me?" I let the words sink. "Oh, you know...told everyone about the assistant thingy, everyone was creepily overjoyed. Most especially Bobby and Lola Carrie, it's really kind of creepy to no end."

From afar, I could see him smirk. "That's the power of my awesomeness Li, your family just can't get enough of me."

I roll my eyes at his audacity "_Please_, you're creepiness just happens to rub off on them. On everyone actually."

"Even you?"

"What? No!"

Jack breaks into a fit of laughter, it's infecting me."It's not funny Jack!" I berate, but find myself grinning without knowing. Even when he's on the phone does he sound so full of life.

After a moment, his laughing slowly dies down and he's calmed down.

"So what did your parents think Lia? Were they over the top as well?" My grin drops, and so does my head.

"Uh..." I avert from him, scratching my toes in thought. "they weren't there when I announced it."

"Why not?"

"Erhm...they uh, they were working late..." he says nothing, I listen to his breathing.

"Is that the reason why you sound so sad right now?"

My eyes widen in surprise, I whip to gaze at him out my window. He looks straight at me, dark amber eyes locked unto mine.

"How-"

"Don't try to hide it Lia, I can tell from the tone of your voice the moment you picked up that something's off." He earnestly tells me. I sign in defeat; I'm no match for him. He can see past through me like he was reading a book.

"Lia?" he calls, those amber orbs are looking into my hazel ones from afar, I can feel the emotion emanating from them. Like the ones from when we first met.

Even when he's far away, he has this effect on me to just tell him.

And so I tell him about my disappointment at dinner, me crying as I came to my room and the conversation I overheard. Like always, he's attentive and listening carefully. He never cuts in, just letting I let out whatever's bothering so he can try and give me some words of wisdom. It's always so comforting to tell him something, because he'll always say something in return that will make me feel better. I'm really glad that he's my best friend.

"As young as I was, I never really cared for the toys, clothes and money that my parents sent. Those weren't really important, they were. For all the money in the world, I'd rather trade my parents. Because, I didn't really care if we were dirt poor or couldn't eat fancy chocolate Dad usually sent, or wear branded clothes, No. Because for me, the only thing that was really important were my folks, Mom and Dad, just them and nothing else. I wouldn't mind not having the luxuries in life, for as long as we were together as a family then it's all that ever matters. I would always be jealous when there was a Family Day event in school, in television or anywhere. Even when Kuya Jag and Kuya Kenny offered to accompany me, I'd rather not go. I didn't want to be jealous of the kids with their parents while I mine weren't there. To go there and be surrounded by families would practically choke me in tears, seeing them as one really got to me. I'd be jealous of my classmate's rants of their parents scolding them; they had no idea how much I longed for mine to do that because they cared for their child's well-being. My parents and I communicated via phone or web chat, which was really so sad. They had no idea how much I longed to hug them in my arms, to know that they'd chase away my fears, and that they'll always be by my side. And when I came here, it just...it..." I struggled for a word. "It just..."

"Just wasn't working..." Jack finished for me; I nod not noticing that a rebellious tear managed to slip down my face. I rub it off quickly, stifling a yawn as I do so.

"Tired?" he asks rather disappointedly, dark amber orbs never leaving my hazel ones.

"Hmm, exhausted." I say tiredly, finally realizing how exhausted I was. But the fear of seeing _that_ shakes me off, filling my insomnia. "Problem is, I can't sleep. I'm scared to close my eyes."

He's watching me with such expression of deep concern. "Bad dream?" I nod wordlessly."What was it about?"

I tighten my lips together, terrified of remembering the horror of the rapid water even when it was just a dream. I wonder if that dream would keep me up all night.

"I dreamt that I was drowning." Jack falls into dead silence; I feel the Goosebumps crawling throughout my skin. "The current was fast, very fast. It was even raining hard, thunder and lightning coursed through the night. It was so loud, everyone was screaming in fear. I was screaming in fear. And then I blacked out..." I flopped myself against my bed, phone still in my ear as I tightened my hold on it.

"So that's why you don't swim anymore." He realized tone sorrowful and heavy, like it's for my sake.

"Hmm."

I stare up my ceiling as I'm sprawled against my bed, too scared to fall asleep, but ironically, too awake to be staying up talking with Jack in the wee hours of the night.

Awkwardly enough, Jack successfully manages to shift the subject into something else. Gladly enough, I let him since it was more than awkward enough to get stuck in that subject. So instead of focusing on pressing matters, Jack and I talk about the most random thing that pops in our head. Basically, we were plainly talking over the phone which was really comforting. It almost felt like he was right beside me and we talked about important matters that badly needs to be discussed.

We had been chatting for hours before I finally dozed off, Jack following afterwards.

The nightmare was long gone, the disappointment forgotten, but a myriad of unknown happiness hatched.

* * *

For 9 consecutive days the morning after, it's been nothing but work, work, and work. Well, light work actually. I had this impression that me and Jack would be at desks working on a mountain load of papers and documents when actually, we were tasked to facilitate the program.

So obviously, we facilitate the program and make sure that everything runs smoothly. The both of us double check on almost everything and have to do the same with reports and updates coming from a few student body students. Curiously, I am still left in wonder as to why Jack put me up for this. But I drop the topic entirely 5 minutes afterwards, seeing as it's not going anywhere. Both Merida and Hiccup totally understand what we're doing, but I can't seem to understand why Merida seems to give Jack a lot more bullying done than what she does to Hiccup.

So anyway, Miss Elina's in charge of the decorations, VP Sandy collaborating with the parents for the food, Mister Black with the finance (and occasionally at Miss Elina's aid, wink wink), Coach E with the technical stuff and entertainment, and finally, Principal North who has the whole security undercover (thank you Phil and friends).

As the event draws near, Principal North beams up more and more each day with excitement that it's almost…funny yet excruciatingly adorable. The man must really love kids. That and because the Christmas party is coming to a close too.

Just, on the 17th of December.

Which happens to be..._that_ day as well.

When Principal North told me of the event date, I almost wanted to pass out and decline the offer. But remembering the children and how much it can be of a coping up mechanism (Lola's words not mine); I decided to take it up. Even when there was a nagging voice behind me that was screaming 'No way in hell, just drop it like its hot Lia Ellen!' I decided that I'd go against my bitter judgment.

And even as I woke up this morning, I awoke with fresh tears blurring my view and an aching hole in my chest. I hastily wiped them off from my eyes with the back of my hand, gazing fixedly up at my ceiling.

I exhale a monotone breathe, "It's been a year...has it?"

The Christmas party wouldn't be until 5 pm, it's early 6 am and my schedule's pretty jam packed; I have to attend an early morning mass, before I drop by to Principal North's house for some pre-Christmas party and 'we-hope-that-this-will-be-another-success' thing. So I got off bed, dressed up in my Sunday dress (even when it was Monday) and met with my family downstairs. They were all looking at me with a sympathetic expression that I knew so well, I kept a straight face on. I didn't want to cry over this, it's been a year and I can't expect myself to cry over this. I'm stronger than that. But my parents seemed to have worst expressions written on their faces, I couldn't blame them for that.

The awkward thing about first anniversaries is how it still seems so fresh and evident, like it never left. That's how the mass went. During homily, the priest narrates to us of last year, how devastated he was and how families were asking him for a prayer to tell them that all will be alright. When he was telling us this, there were people who crying and sobbing, I turned to my Aunt and was surprised to see her clutching Bobby close to her, sobbing uncontrollably. Lola Carrie, who was holding my hand the moment we came, gripped me hand tightly, as if she were telling me that everything would be alright. As for my parents, they stood their ground with heavy hearts while the fresh tears streamed down their face. I mentally told myself not to cry, not here. I was done crying, I just wanted to heal from this.

Right after the mass, we had breakfast at Jollibee. Nostalgic actually, I haven't gone here in a while. And just eating here with my family was something, I felt like I was home.

Upon arriving home, I ran up to my room and plopped myself to my bed. I almost forgot that I needed to head out. There was no way I'd pass out on this event just because that would wear me down. No sir. And besides, I'm heading off to Principal North's to meet up with everyone! It's actually my first time going to Principal North's; it's got me pretty excited.

Agonizingly, I jump out of bed and change into a new set of clothes, grab my satchel and leave. "Ling!" a voice calls me, startling me in place. It's Dad, Mom's footsteps follow after his heavy ones.

I turn from my spot and look at them. "Po?" (Yes?) I say politely. I should have pretended that I didn't hear them and left, I didn't want to talk with them now. Not now, of all dates and times.

"Are you going out now?"

"Ah, yes. I have to go now, is that a problem?"

Dad shakes his head; he lifts a hand to rub the back of his neck. He opens his mouth, but immediately closes it. Mom grips his hand reassuringly, opening her mouth to speak.

"Take care Ling, have fun at the party alright?"

I stare at them. Stupefied and grateful, they haven't done this to me since…forever. It feels new to me.

"O-Opo…"

Mom takes my cream scarf and wraps it around my neck. Once she's done, Dad ruffles my hair playfully.

"Be home before 10 o'clock Lia."

I look up at him, two genuine smiles on their faces. My heart swells in happiness. I return the action and grab the door knob.

"Bye Ma, Pa!"

* * *

"Sit up straight dear, and look that way please." Miss Elina instructed me sternly as she applies foundation on my face. It's only an hour and a half until the party and Miss Elina and I have to get ready for the party. Being that we're girls and all. Principal North lent us one of his guest rooms where it's very…feminine. And did I mention how rich the man was?

Apparently, Principal North used to serve in the Soviets and was a war veteran. He helped fought for peace between the raging nations and retired early after he realized that war went nowhere. After his early retirement, he was introduced to his family business of toy-making. He stayed for a while but quit later on, said it wasn't really his calling. But when he was introduced to his mother's job as a principal, he felt that it was finally his center. His calling came to him. His center to spread the joy and wonder and protect the children, good or bad, naughty or nice, he'll be the jolly guy for the children.

So anyway, he just lives a few blocks from the city. And his house is just freaking huge. HUGE I tell you. When I first saw it, I had mistaken it for a Gingerbread house because of how festive and Christmas-y it was. From the roof, the windows, the pine trees behind his house, to his metal gates, and even from the interior. Principal North's family was out of town but would return once Christmas draws near.

Okay, back on track…_wait,_ rewind for a bit.

So after I left my house, I was walking to Principal North's when I realized that I had no idea where the man lived. He didn't even leave me a map!

Luckily, Mister Black, who was on his way to Principal North's, gave me a lift. I had to stifle a teasing grin when I noticed Miss Elina on the passenger seat. I sat back and pretended to be mad that Jack was with them. But he saw right through me and we ended up laughing our butts off until we had arrived.

A quick final update ensued afterwards – the entertainment and sound system were okay, the food was to be delivered 30 minutes before the party, the arrangements were done, decorations were also done. We were all set for the party until I was told that it was semi-formal event.

"Say what?" I asked stupefied.

They glance at the other, then at Jack.

"Whoops, looks like I forgot to tell her."

I groan, no way am I going there in jeans and a sweater!

"Oh, don't worry about what you're going to wear Lia! You're parents have that covered!" Miss Elina says jubilantly and excitedly. Baby Tooth just shrugs.

"M-My parents have that covered?" Shock washes over me.

"Yup!" Jack says cheekily, staring at me boyishly. "I secretly brought it up while you weren't looking. Said it was an early Christmas gift and that they both had it sewed for you."

How does he know all this? I open my mouth to ask before Miss Elina grabs my hand and leads me to the guest room, telling the boys to dress up before she closes the door behind her. She sits me in front of the vanity table and grabs my dress lying on the bed. Baby Tooth sits herself on my shoulder and seems excited with what Miss Elina is doing. Taking off the plastic from the hanger, she presents me the dress. I'm looking at it and realize that it's beautiful. It's a simple white tube dress with snowflake-like patterns and a dark blue satin bow hugging each side of the dress.

"It's beautiful…" I whisper quietly, adoring how simple yet beautiful the dress is.

Miss Elina catches my expression and smiles, the dress still in hand as she walks towards me.

"I know, your parents have good taste."

"I'm worried of how much money they spent on this." I admit aloud, raising my eyes to Miss Elina's purple eyes. She shakes her head, cropped apple red hair flailing to the sides.

"Nonsense Lia! You're their daughter! There is nothing parents want more than to make their child feel like they're special, even if it meant costing them a fortune." She says with reassuring eyes. Baby Tooth squeaks from my side, like she's telling me something I don't know. And then, she's kissing my cheek and flying over to sit on Miss Elina's shoulder.

I feel the dress against the tips of my fingers; it's so smooth and beautiful. _Mom, Dad, you didn't have to do much…_

"Here, you should get dressed." She hands me the dress and walks to the bathroom. "I left my dress on one of the dressers in the bathroom, I'll change there."

I nod at her and turn to dress up. I look at the dress again, smiling faintly at what my parents had given me. "They really didn't have to do much, it's really beautiful…"

After I've put on the dress, I curiously turn to the full-length mirror and gape in awestruck.

I can barely recognize myself. I look like a winter sprite.

The girl looking right back at me looks sweet, naïve and docile. The dress ends right up my knees by two inches, with delicate designs on the hem. The satin bow hugs my waist just fine; exposing enough curves that I barely knew existed. The twin bows on each side really makes me look more child-like in this dress. My jet black hair falls against my shoulder, a bit unruly. I know that I'm not leaving it long.

Not long after, Miss Elina emerges from the bathroom with a stunning dress. She looks like a fairy with the way the emerald green dress hugs her slender figure, feathery-like sleeves and a skirt with rainbow streaks. She has her hair in a neat bun with a few hairs framing over her face. The moment she saw me, she pipes up happily and claps her hands together. Her make-up is minimal, light purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, rosy blush and pink lipstick. She rushes over to me through her purple heels, how long has she been wearing those?

"Oh Lia, you look absolutely adorable! Almost like what we'd plan you to look like!"

I cock my head to the side in question, "Excuse me?"

She takes a moment to asses what I've said before she smacks her head lightly.

"Of course, they forgot to tell you didn't they?" Nod. "Every year, we have a special theme. Of course, North goes as Santa Clause, while the rest of us are his loyal steeds or friends. And this year's theme is mythical creatures! I'm the Tooth Fairy!"

"So what am I supposed to be?"

"You're our Snow Angel!"

"But I'm missing my wings." I protest. In a flash, she produces a snowflake crown. It reminds me of what hippies would wear, and it almost reminds me of a flower crown. Except this one's entirely out of 'snow' and it looks like it's been made for a while, but carefully decorated. I take it from her and adore it against my hand.

"You don't really need wings Lia, you just need a crown. And here, Jack made this for you."

I am taken aback. "J-Jack made this for me? Since when?" Miss Elina shrugs.

"Wow, it's really something…" I'm referring to the crown in my hand, adoring it against my fingers. It's really so beautiful.

"Your hair is a bit of a mess Lia, here let me help." I sit on the chair and stare at my reflection, the snowflake crown on my lap. She asks me what hairstyle I would prefer, frankly, I have no idea of what kind of hairstyle I would like. So I leave it up to her, she can style my hair.

Miss Elina takes a moment to think what to do with my hair, absentmindedly brushing it repeatedly. Before long, she starts applying a scented hair repair cream on her hand before massaging it through my hair. After a few minutes, she starts curling my hair by the ends, ties a portion of my hair into an intricate braid, takes the crown from my lap and carefully places it on my head. She starts spraying her lavender perfume all over me, it's soothing and calming to the nerves. Before I realize it, she starts applying make-up on me as well; eyeliner, light blue mascara, rosy blush and pale pink lipstick. As I slowly open my eyes, I cannot believe what little magic make-up can do. The girl looking back at me is really adorable, stunning even. My bangs are swept to the side, framing my face innocently. My hair falls in soft curls as it spills on my bare shoulders.

I can hardly believe that this is me.

I look like a Snow Angel indeed.

Miss Elina smiles at her work but says she's far from done. She takes a few steps back to retrieve something; I curiously turn to watch her pick up a few boxes – two shoe boxed shaped boxes where one's red box with a white ribbon and a another green box with a white bow.

She first presents me the green box. "An early Christmas gift from Principal North and Sandy. It's two actually, but it all fits in this one box." I nod and she hands me the gift, restiing the red box in her lap. Carefully undoing the ribbon and then taking the lid, I find a cream poncho and a pair of earrings. The earrings are a simple sapphire studs with silver linings, it's beautiful. I carefully put them on and look at myself in the mirror; they match perfectly with my outfit.

"They're beautiful…" I say to Miss Elina, feeling the poncho against my hands. It's thick and smooth to the touch.

She simply nods and turns to hand me the next gift, she's smiling uncontrollably. She must be really excited about this one.

"This is an early Christmas gift from Haythem and me."

As she opens the box, my mouth quickly dries. Inside the box, is an expensive looking pair of Mary Jane heels – dark blue in color, similar to the color of bows on my dress, with white linings and the faintest snow flake design at the heel.

"I-I don't have to wear heels, do I?"

Miss Elina chuckles lightly, as if passing it off.

"Yes, yes you do." She says.

I only stare at her gift in mild horror. It's beautiful, I gotta admit.

But can she not see the horror and worry written all over my face?

* * *

Jack is making fun of Coach E's bunny ears; he's wearing a dark blue button up shirt with frosted like patterns circling the collar, light blue vest, a necktie and white dress pants with matching shoes. Coach E is wearing a grey dress shirt, a bow, tan pants and suspenders. VP Sandy is in a crisp yellow button up, gold sweater and pants. Mister Black looks cool and savvy in his dark grey suit, so nonchalant and him. While Principal North is, well…all-clad up in his Santa Clause outfit.

The men are busy chatting amongst themselves, barely noticing Miss Elina descending the steps. I remain meek and shy at the balcony stairs, watching Miss Elina gracefully make her way down. Baby Tooth is right on my shoulder giving me a thumbs-up in assurance. I don't know, I feel nervous for some reason. Miss Elina had instructed me to remain up first; she'll make my grand entrance. She wants to surprise them.

Once she's a few steps, Miss Elina clears her throat, catching their attention.

"May I present, our snow angel – Lia!"

As if on cue, I slowly descend down the steps. Carefully taking one at a time thanks to the three-inch heels of which I have little experience on using. As I reach the second step, I shyly fiddle with my fingers, smiling nervously at everyone. They watch me in amusement, but Jack's expression seems to be off. It's so unlike him, like he's seeing me for the first time. That faint pink streak spreading across his face is terribly not to amiss.

"Beautiful, what a beautiful flower you are Lia!" Principal North says with open arms.

"Aye." Coach E agrees with a nod.

VP Sandy claps animatedly; Mister Black gives me a satisfied grin, and Tita Helen squeals and hurriedly grabs her camera and starts snapping away.

Wait, what?

"Tita Helen? Why are you here!?" I ask, slightly annoyed and embarrassed at her behavior. Tita's sassiness knows no boundaries; it's a wonder how my Tito kept up with her.

"Surprise!" was all she said, oblivious to my shock and begins to snap photos of me.

"Tita! This is a Christmas party, not a prom!" I remind her in frustration.

She ignores my frustration and snaps away, Miss Elina joining in the picture.

"Ling, smile naman oh!" she encourages. Man is my aunt embarrassing; but I force a genuine smile on my face anyway.

"Oh, oh, picture with the boys naman Lia!" she walks over and pushes the men to me, Miss Elina walks away. She gives me a wink and joins my sassy aunt on the side.

"Principal North," SNAP. "Coach Bunny," SNAP. "Doctor Yellowstone," SNAP. "Mister Black," SNAP. "And lastly, Jack. _Hijo_?"

Jack actually jolts to the sound of his own name, I catch Coach E snickering. He's looking up at me like I were a foot taller than him. Hmm, I wonder if I'm taller than him now that I'm in heels. Hehehe… Filled with these thoughts, I descend down the steps as gracefully as I can. But because I'm inexperienced with heels, I clumsily tumble forward. I close my eyes and prepare for the impact with the carpet floor, but instead, I land on a hard chest with a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me. Jack laughs against my hair; his breathe tickling my ears, telling me to watch my step. I'm about to retort something back but stop when the distance between us is anything but awkward. Correction, awkwardly close -like, _really_ close.

I'm stuck in the moment gazing into those beautiful dark amber eyes of his. Accidentally, I inhale his scent, he smells of fresh laundry and body wash. Jack doesn't wear cologne or perfume, but dear god, does he smell good.

He carefully sets me on my feet, never taking his arms and his eyes off me. He's still taller than me by a few inches; damn I'm really that short. I awkwardly back away from him, avoiding Coach E's knowing smirk, and everyone else's teasing look. VP Sandy is the only one oblivious to the mood; I thank the heavens for that.

"E-Erm, a-are you alright Li?" he stammers, I barely nod my head. I hear Coach E's loud snicker behind us, oh god.

**After a short while…**

SNAP.

Tita Helen has just snapped a photo of me and Jack. I sigh in relief, just wanting to get this party over with. I turn to my Tita with a glare; she just stares back at me innocently. _Geez, Tita jud oh_.

"Shall we go?" Principal North announces before we leave the manor.

* * *

The school gym is decorated in almost blue and white. Blue and white balloons on each table as a centerpiece, snowflakes and flowers decorating the stage, a long table filled with food and an ice sculpture of two swans. Right beside the stage is a 9 feet tall Christmas tree, with presents on the foot of the tree. Each table cloth is assorted in red and white colors, very festive. There are enchanting swirls that clash with the snow by the wall, and a few paintings of spring. Even the ground is covered in flower petals, fresh if I may add.

Wow, they sure went all out for these kinds of things.

Upon entering the gym, I almost slipped if not for Jack behind me. Seriously, I cannot walk on heels. They will be the death of me. Jack has his arms around my waist; I push him away before Coach E can even see it. I mumble my thanks to him and headed off for the stage. Jack follows after me like some puppy, and I swear that Coach E was continually snickering at us.

Miss Elina was suddenly at my side not later than a few minutes later, holding unto my left arm as she shoots me with questions whether the decorations she and Mister Black had put up were alright. I told her that it was beyond what I had imagined, and she squealed in delight. Baby Tooth was magically at Jack's shoulder, walking behind us like he were our bodyguard. We went around the gym just checking every single detail Miss Elina had put up, greeting some kids and Miss Elina engaging me into small chat. I didn't really mind her actually, the action she was doing almost made me think that she was my big sister. It was fun having a feminine role model.

When it was 6:45, Principal North, who was five tables away from us, signaled us that it was time.

I awkwardly walked over to the stage to meet the technician; Miss Elina was long gone the moment she was told, she was piping up with excitement. The technician hands me and Jack the microphone after me and Jack go over the flow of the program one last time. And word of advice? Heels are killing me; they do not help me at all. Like, literally. Even when climbing up the stairs, I have to balance myself and hold unto the rail to deem myself safe. Jack seems amused with my discomfort, but holds up a hand to me. I stared at it for a second, and then at Jack. I take it and I feel like a baby taking its first steps.

As I reach the stage, I thank Jack for his help and let go of his hand. The two of us walk towards the centre of the stage and bring the microphone to our mouths, greeting the crowd energetically and grinning like crazy when they greet us back. Oh this is fun! The pain and awkward fumbling with my heels is long forgotten.

We start out by having a little interaction with our crowd, composed of elementary students and a few school administrators and a few parents. It was really so fun. I just absolutely love kids; they're always so full of life and energy. And I bet Jack feels the same way too. I mean, he's just so natural when he interacts with them. Well, he's always that way with everyone. After a few fun and terribly wacky parlor games, it was then time for dinner.

Boy was I hungry.

We both head off to the stairs, but he stops momentarily at the top step. I turn to him raising my brow in suspicion ready to question. But his open hand takes me back, a cheeky smile on his face. Rolling my eyes, I take his hand and we slowly descend down the steps. He doesn't let go of my hand even as we head to our table. I wasn't even aware that I had even begun to sway it as Jack joked!

But no matter, I was still hungry.

And the moment we arrived at the concession stand, I quickly fell in line and took out any food I could get my hands into. I almost ended up with 3 plates and Jack had to help me bring them to the table. Everyone was giving me the look, but I didn't care. I have a monstrous appetite. I practically grew up with guys after all.

As I'm munching my meal, I had notice that Coach E wasn't present at the table. He was supposed to sit beside me, but he was nowhere to be found. And when I asked Jack, he pointed towards the stage where he was holding up a guitar in hand and a microphone stand before him. He was going to sing? I almost dropped my fork when Coach E greeted the kids. His thick Australian accent filled the gym, leaving out a few messages to the staff, the kids and to our table before he had begun to sing. Oh wow, this was new. I never heard him sing before.

"Yeah well," Jack says, apparently, he had heard what I said "believe it or not, Bunny used to be part of a boy band."

I almost spat my drink and stared at Jack. He grinned at me, clearly telling me that he was kidding. We laughed to the sound of 'Frosty the Snowman'.

"Jack, stop making me laugh, I am trying to eat here!" I say, fighting the urge not to laugh out loud. But Jack's boyish laughter gets me, I'm giggling like a happy school girl.

"Kidding, kidding! Nah, Bunny used to be part of the opera or something..."

"Actually, he was." Mister Black supplied, taking a sip of his drink. How long was he listening to us?

"Really?" I piped up in curiosity. It's not everyday I get to hear something good, more likely, from Mister Black!

The black-haired hair nods once and explains without looking at us in the eye. And before I realize it, Coach E is already back at our table. I turn to him innocently, grinning like mad. Jack smirks at him. And Coach E raises a brow at us; he has no idea what we've learned. From behind us, Mister Black chuckles darkly.

"Nice voice there Bunny~" Jack teases earning a whack in the head. I giggle at the action; the two are like rivalry-ridden siblings. It's too cute not to watch.

"Oi Dela Rosa, you're up." Coach E suddenly tells me. I stop short and gaze up at him confusingly, I'm what?

"H-Ha?"

VP Sandy clasps his hands together while Miss Elina suddenly smacks her head.

"Of course! No wonder I felt like forgetting something, Lia, can you possibly do the honor and sing for us?"

I gape nervously at her. Is she serious?

"A-Are you serious?" I ask. I have never sung in front of a crowd, a handful of people, I can handle. But a crowd is..._gulp_...yikes.

"I-I didn't sign up for this! I-I thought being an assistant to Jack was what I had signed up for?" I protested with my voice down. Everyone else was still eating, the occasional clinks and clunks and mindless chattering echoing the gym.

"We know but Lia but-"Miss Elina is interrupted when VP Sandy is suddenly by my side with his trusty notepad in hand. He hands it to me, and I take it willingly.

'Don't worry, you'll do fine. Think of it as a way of expressing how you feel today.'

Looking up to the blond man, I find him smiling wistfully at me. This man may not speak, and he may communicate in the oddest of ways, but he is definitely one of the wisest men I have ever met.

"Express how I feel today?" I whisper. And then it hits me, despite of the one-year anniversary, I managed to overcome this day with fits of smiles and pure joy thanks to everyone. Most especially that, I'm finally coping up with my parent's lost time. Yeah, he kinda makes sense.

"But, what do I sing?"

"Christmas songs, of course." Mister Black inquired with mild happiness.

"But you can sing some of your favourite songs of course." Jack added, resting his elbow on the table as he watches me with interest.

"Here, you can borrow my guitar." Coach E says casually as he hands me his guitar. It's a standard guitar that looks like it's been through a lot, but has been kept for all these years. I stare at it in wonder, unconsciously tuning it a bit.

Before I know it, Principal North magically appears behind me and practically carries me up the stage. I fumble against my heels, hugging the guitar close to me like it was a precious china doll.

"Good Evening everybody!" he greets in his thick Russian voice. "Everybody having a goodtime, yes?" The crowd of children responds 'yes' happily, I fumble awkwardly. My heart was beating like crazy, I could hear it against my ears. Maybe it's the heels, or my nervousness. Probably both, oh boy.

"We made this Christmas party special and possible thanks to your school staff," he directs to their table, earning a fit of cheers and applause from the children. "Us, the high school staff, and, because of your parents! But that's not all, we also had a special help from a special someone. She's new here, but she came up with many fun ideas! And do you know who it is kids?" the kids asked 'Who?' excitedly, I gulp nervously. Side-stepping, he presents me and the spotlight is on me.

"It because of Miss Lia Dela Rosa!" everyone is applauding at me. Principal North flexes his fingers, signaling me to come forward towards the microphone. Geez, hosting was way better than performing.

"U-Uh, hey guys..." the first thing that comes into my mind escapes my mouth. A hundred pair of eyes are staring at me curiously, I gulp down nervously again. "Well, I'm gonna sing you guys a few songs. And, I hope you enjoy it."

As I strap the guitar around me, I'm aware to the sound of familiar cheers from the crowd that says 'Go Ate Lia!', 'Pamangkin ko 'yan! (That's my niece!)', 'Yay Lia!' and 'Lia! Lia! Lia!' I flush, they're too supportive. But it's enough to build up my confidence.

I start off with one of my favorite songs that have ever been taught to me by my Kuya Kenny. **[Play Natasha Bedingfield's version of Shake Up Christmas]**

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_It's Christmas time_  
_There's a story that I was told_  
_And I wanna tell the world before I get too old_  
_And don't remember it so let's December it_  
_And reassemble it, oh yeah_

_Once upon a time in a town like this_  
_A little girl made a great big wish_  
_To fill the world full of happiness_  
_And be on Santa's magic list_

I mentally laugh at those lines. That was me, when I was young. Kuya Kenny and Kuya Jag would always see to it that I was a good girl or Santa wouldn't allow me on his nice list.

_Shake it up_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_Come on y'all_  
_It's Christmas time_

_Shake it up_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_Come on y'all_  
_It's Christmas time_

_Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho_  
_It's Christmas time_

_At the same time miles away_  
_A little boy made a wish that day_  
_That the world would be OK_  
_And Santa Claus would hear him say:_  
_I got dreams and I got love_  
_I got my feet on the ground_  
_And family above_  
_Can you send some happiness_  
_With my best to the rest of the people_  
_Of the East and the West and_

I'm reminded of Bobby and the first Christmases we've spent together back at Cagayan before his parents best decide to migrate. Even as we spent Christmas on skype, he'd always tell me his wish of 'world peace' and his never ending wish for many good things. Bobby's just a sweet, humble and good-natured boy. He wants the best not only for himself, but for others as well.

_Maybe every once in a while  
Give my Grandma a reason to smile  
'Tis the season of smile  
It's cold but we'll be freezing in style  
Let me meet a girl one day  
That wants to spread some love this way  
We can let our souls run free and  
She can open some happiness with me_

I chuckle lightly. That would be Lola Carrie; she will always be that huge bundle of joy who expresses her love to the world. She always wants what's good for us and shares what little happiness she can.

_Shake it up  
Shake up the happiness  
Wake it up  
Wake up the happiness  
Come on y'all  
It's Christmas time_

_Shake it up_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_Come on y'all_  
_It's Christmas time_

_I know you're out there_  
_I hear your reindeer_  
_I see the snow where_  
_Your boots have been_  
_I'm gonna show them_  
_So they will know then_  
_Their love will grow_  
_When they believe again._

And honestly? Even though I'm sixteen years of age, I'll always be a firm believer of Santa Clause. He's that one fat reminder of why I even bother Christmas. I love Christmas.

_Shake it up  
Shake up the happiness  
Wake it up  
Wake up the happiness  
Come on y'all  
It's Christmas time_

_Shake it up_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_Come on y'all_  
_It's Christmas time_

Before I can even sing the chorus, the rest of the kids have beaten me to it. I gladly sing along with them, swaying my head side to side.

_Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho_  
_It's Christmas time_  
_Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho_

_Shake it up_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_(Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho)_  
_Come on y'all_  
_It's Christmas time_  
_(Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho)_

_Shake it up_  
_Shake up the happiness_  
_Wake it up_  
_Wake up the happiness_  
_(Ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho)_  
_Come on y'all_  
_It's Christmas time_

_La-la-la-la-la (giggle)_  
_La-la-la-la-la_

_It's Christmas time_

Everyone is applauding me, kids giving me cheers. I break into a grin of relief, both hands still on the guitar. I raise my head towards our table and find Principal North and VP Sandy clapping like crazy, Coach E gives me a grin with a thumbs-up, Miss Elina and Mister Black are clapping lightly, and Jack is...staring at me. From afar, his dark amber orbs are as evident as ever. He seems to enjoy it.

That reminds me...I turn to the guitar and start another song. A song that I heard off of him one time, it was just so him. **[Play Winter Wonderland by anitsirhcmarie]**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
We're walking in a winter wonderland._

_And gone away is the bluebird,_  
_But here to stay is a new bird._  
_He sings a love song,_  
_As we go along,_  
_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_  
_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_  
_He'll say: Are you married?_  
_We'll say: No man,_  
_But you can do the job_  
_When you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire,_  
_As we dream by the fire,_  
_We'll face unafraid_  
_All the plans that we've made,_  
_We're walking in a winter wonderland._

When I finish it, Jack looks taken aback. And even from the stage, I can tell that there's a hint of pink spreading across his face. I grin and play a few more songs. And as I play, I note that almost every kid got out of their chair and starts to dance on the dance floor, even the adults joined in! The more I sang, the livelier people were being. VP Sandy was right; this is a great way to express myself.

On my last song, I decided to sing one of my latest favorite songs. Well, me and Jack's favorite songs actually. But anyway, "Okay guys, thanks so much for listening. It was fun, but I have to get back now." A few 'awws' were heard, I can't help but laugh. "It's alright. C'mon don't be sad now, I have one last song before we head off to the next part of the program. Sound good?" they all cheer excitedly, that was enough for me. Before I started, I looked up at Jack and did the one thing I never ever did to a guy – I winked at him. His face was absolutely priceless. **[Play Shooting Star by Owl City, the acoustic version]**

_Close your tired eyes  
Relax and then  
Count from one to ten  
And open them  
All these heavy thoughts  
Will try to weigh you down  
But not this time_

The moment I started, he quickly recognized the song and was burying his head on his hands, laughing at my antics.

_Way up in the air  
You're finally free  
And you can stay up there  
Right next to me  
All this gravity  
Will try to pull you down  
But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_

_Wo-ah, Wo-ah, Wo-ah_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_Shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_

Everyone is dancing again; even Jack got out from his chair to dance with his sister. The scene was so precious; he let her stand on his foot as they danced. Huh, never knew he was a dancer.

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts  
And fan the flames so hot  
It melts our hearts  
All the pouring rain  
Will try to put it out  
But not this time_

_Let your colors burn_  
_And brightly burst_  
_Into a million sparks_  
_That all disperse_  
_And illuminate a world_  
_That'll try to bring you down_  
_But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_

_Wo-ah, Wo-ah, Wo-ah_

_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_Shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_

_A thousand heartbeats beat in time_  
_It makes this dark planet come alive_  
_So when the lights flicker out tonight_  
_You gotta shine_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
_Then it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
_'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_So shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_

_Wo-ah, Wo-ah, Wo-ah_

_Brighter than a shooting star_  
_Shine no matter where you are_  
_Tonight_

After my little song numbers, I do a little curtsy to the crowd and quickly walk away. I hold unto the railings of the stairs before I have finally landed safely to the ground, I heave a heavy sigh of relief. My limbs are still shaking and I can feel them all the way up to the roots of my hair. I notice a huge figure moving my way, a shy smile creeping its way to my face. Principal North walks up to me in his Santa costume, a proud smile on his face. The man engulfs me into a quick hug, kisses both my cheeks and chuckles, saying something in Russian easily.

"Thanks Lia, that was beautiful your singing was!" he complimented, I fought the blush to creep upon my face.

"T-Thanks..." I mumble.

Watching Principal North walk towards the technician, I slowly make my way towards our table. Keeping what little attention I can. I've been congratulated and complimented as I make my way towards our table; I suddenly get the glimpse of what it's like to be famous. Haha. As I make way to our table, a lot of kids have come up to me to praise me and my singing. Some girls have complimented on how pretty I was, some said I looked like a fairy up on stage, some were asking me where did I learn to play the guitar and some were asking if I could teach them. Oops, bombarded with questions again. Eep!

Thankfully, a familiar hand slips into mine and leads me from them. I excuse myself and mutter a 'thanks' to my savior, Jack.

"Hey," he shrugs "just doing my job." I roll my eyes at him, seriously.

It's already past 9 and the party has just ended with the final event, the gift giving. Emma and I are holding hands as we chat over the fun event. As we sway our hands, I look back on what would have been if I had not taken up this offer. I'm so glad I decided to take up the opportunity, even if it was grueling at first.

So, a short summary of the gift-giving shall we? Before the certain event, the tall Christmas tree was suddenly moved towards the center of the gym. Principal North appears at the center with his 'elves' (distant relatives of his) and begins the program. Again, I am amazed at how all out they can be. As the gift-giving event was going on, I and Jack were at the table watching the kids exchanging gifts with the other. From my spot, I secretly laugh at Bobby awkwardly handing Emma, who had just gave Jamie's gift, his gift of which she takes wholeheartedly. When they had opened their gifts, Bobby received an art set from Jamie, Jamie got a set of science books from Emma, and Emma got a pair of new skates from Bobby. I and Bobby saved up for the skates, not that I'm telling Jack. Hmm...maybe? But because he's eyeing Bobby with wary eyes, I mentally remind myself to best tell Jack about it later.

As we're nearing the exit door, my legs suddenly gave away. I fall on my butt, hard. Alarmed, they all approach me. Baby Tooth flies above me, checking for any injuries.

"Lia, are you alright?" Emma asks worriedly, holding unto my shoulder for any injuries. From behind her, Jack is staring at me with worried eyes. It's as if he's being cautious about something.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure, my legs just suddenly gave away..." I mumble. A loud chirp catches our attention and we all turn to Baby Tooth who is on my right leg.

Miss Elina quickly runs to my aide and inspects. There are blisters on my both my ankles when Miss Elina takes away my heels one by one, I stretch my legs on the ground allowing my blood to circulate. Miss Elina looks worried and guilty; it worsens as she turns to me.

"I'm sorry Lia, this was all my fault. I should have known that you were uncomfortable with heels, but I insisted that you wear them because they looked good on you. And, because of that..." she trails off.

"It's alright Miss Elina, really. I don't blame you. The heels are a gift right? So I'll treasure them, even if it'll probably take forever to get used to. I'm keeping them. It's such a waste to throw away a good gift right?" I caught her smile a genuine smile, what a relief.

"If you wear good shoes, they'll take you to good places." She tells me.

"Pardon?"

She chuckles, "It's a French saying Lia. I and Haythem just thought of what we could give you when I had come across that saying. And I thought it was perfect. You're a good girl and you need good shoes that will take you to good places. You deserve them."

Wow, that means a lot.

I look up to Mister Black, who's gazing at me with hidden amusement.

"Thanks, I appreciate it really..."

They nod and stare at me.

"Lia," Jack calls. I turn to his direction and find that he has his back to me. "Get on."

I flush.

"Oi, oi, how 'bout I carry her home?" Coach E suggests, I sense some kind of teasing factor in his voice.

"No," Jack says simply but not making any motion to stand up, his back still facing me. "we're neighbors so it'll be easier."

'He does have a point' VP Sandy says, via notepad.

"And besides, we have to bring you home Bunny, you have an early flight remember?" Principal North says clearly, I hear Coach E gruff lightly.

"Ah fine, whatever ya say North."

"You're leaving?" I ask, still on the ground.

"A'yup, celebratin' my holidays back with my folks in Australia." He says proudly.

"Him and his boomeranging clan." Jack whispers to me, I giggle. He doesn't hear that part.

"Wait, so you're not taking us home?" I admonish. Oh wait, there's Tita Helen to bring us home.

"_Hoy_, don't you forget that I'm here missy." Tita Helen sputters, twirling the keys in one finger. I smile sheepishly.

We bid our goodbyes and I slowly climb into Jack's back, both my heels are on either of my hand. He suggested that he hold unto them, I give it to him and wrap my arms around his neck. Feeling an unexplainable warmth radiating between us as our clothes brush against the other, but I barely think that's the case. Tita Helen parked far, so we have to walk a long way. Jack and I trail behind Tita and the kids.

"I'm heavy aren't I?" I mumble.

He scoffs. "You just realized that?"

I pout. "Sorry."

Jack flinches almost immediately "No, I was just kidding. Sorry Lia."

"Hmm...Meanie."

He chuckles good-naturedly.

"Well, that's what you get for eating too much Li."

I flush beet red. "HEY! I was hungry!"

Jack turns his head to me, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? And must you eat _that_ much?"

I stuck out my tongue at him "Yes, yes I must Snow."

"Why don't you get fat?"

Blank face. I bring my hand to pinch his cheek."OW!"

"Ever heard of metabolism?"

I then notice how squishy his face was, I start pinching his cheeks. "Chuuuubby, chubby, chubby Jack!" I sing in a childish tone.

"Hey! Knock it off!" he says, but he doesn't sound desperate. He sounds like he's enjoying it as I am.

"Make me." I challenge him, liking the feel of his cheeks against my fingers.

I was soon going to regret that, because soon enough, he stops walking and rapidly bends forward. His arms are spread to his side, causing me to slip.

"JACK!" I squeal, wrapping my arms around him like my life depended on him. He just laughs at me.

"Not so tough now are you Li?"

"JAAAAAAAAACK! I'm gonna fall!" I scream. Tita Helen and the kids are laughing at us from afar, how did they get there so fast? I almost fall. "JACK!"

Amazingly, he suddenly stands upright. His laughing still going on as I strive to catch my breathe, when our eyes meet, I pout at him. "That wasn't funny Jack."

"Hey, you wanted me to make you stop it." He says offhandedly.

"But you didn't have to do that; I could have broken your back."

"Tch, _please_. Someone as lightweight as you?"

"AHA! So I _am_ lightweight!" I say triumphantly, he doesn't argue.

"Okay fine, you are lightweight. Happy?" His dark amber eyes roll.

"Yep." I suddenly remember something very important. As if he were reading my mind, he interjects and asks. "So did you like my crown I made you?"

The crown. It's still on my head, miraculously stuck on my head like glue.

"Yeah, I do. It's so cute. Thanks Jack." I feel his face go warm. "You're welcome."

"How long were you working on it?" I inquire; I wanted to get the truth outta him. It felt more accurate.

He thinks it over for a minute; we were almost nearing the car.

"About 2 weeks and a half?"

My eyes widen in shock. "W-Wow..." he says nothing "Why'd you make it for me?"

Again, he says nothing. And, his face is burning up. I bring myself closer and ask again.

"Why did you make it for me Jack?"

He stares into my hazel orbs, then to the crown on my head. It's so hard to read him sometimes.

"Because..." he starts.

"Because?" I repeated, my head brushing against his brown hair. It's soft.

"Because...I just figured that...that...it'll look good on you."

...

"You know, I could have just bought my own." My eyelids suddenly feel heavy; I will myself to fight the darkness from crawling in. I rest my chin on his shoulder, surely he won't mind.

Jack shakes his head. "Nah, that's one of the reasons why I made it, didn't want you to be spending or hunting for such, so I decided to make you one. It's made out of some recycled materials, a few items and some real flowers. I had Bobby to help me being that he's an artist and all. Plus, the guys were always going on how you'd make a perfect Snow Angel minus the wings. So...yeah, that explains it. That good enough for you Li?" he turns to ask.

I took in everything he had said, but had dozed off at the last sentence. "Li?" he asks amused, I just mumbled in reply.

Even when asleep, I could hear him chuckling lightly at me. He's saying something I barely hear as I completely doze off on his back. It's a wonder how we even got in the car and how I was sleeping the whole ride. But in the whole duration of our ride, it did feel unexplainably yet comfortingly _warm_.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I was more than surprised to find that I was already in my bed, my feet felt fresher and better than yesterday, my face feels make-up free, and my jet black hair has been cleanly brushed. What's more surprising is the sight of my dress hanging from my desk, and when I look down, I can't help the yelp escaping my mouth. I'm dressed in one of my oversized shirts; it stops just by my mid-thighs.

_Creepy._

A knock raps at my door, taking me by surprise that I jump in shock. Finding my voice, I call out that they can come in. I run my hand over my mane just to take over the facts at hand.

"Good morning Ling!" Mom calls, closing the door behind her as she walks towards my bed.

"M-Ma," I feign a small smile, she smiles back.

She sits beside me, looking at me head to toe. I fiddle with my thumbs, eyes not looking away from her. When she stares back, I notice that there is a certain gleam in her eyes that I didn't notice. They're so gentle and sincere. I miss the feeling of being stared at my mom. But then, she's being a bit awkward. I clear my throat politely.

"Anything wrong Ma?" I ask. She shakes her head and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, nothing Ling. I'm just…still in awe to know what a beautiful young lady you've become." She tells me, her voice strained as if she were struggling. "I have been away from you and your brothers for so long…"

I sigh. "Ma, please stop…that's a dead topic you're going to-"

"No listen, this is important!" she says almost immediately and angrily. I stop and stare; I had forgotten what my mom was like when she was mad. All tight-lipped, she heaves a heavy sigh before she continues. "Ling, I just want you to know that…even though me and your father were miles apart, that even when we had missed out so much in your lives, that even when we missed out on being the parents we could have been, t-that…" a tear escapes her eyes which takes me by surprise, I rush to her side and attempt to wipe her tear away, but she stops me and shakes her head. "Ling," she says, looking at me in the eye "I have been a horrible mother to you, I know I have. I left you at a very young age, an age where you needed me the most for love and guidance. I failed you, _we_ failed you. And for that, I am truly sorry Ling…" she says, cupping my cheek with one hand and smiles despite her tears. I'm almost at the verge of tears myself, but they fall out anyway.

I've been waiting for a moment like this.

Without another word, I slowly wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. She starts to cry onto the crook of my neck, smothering me with things I've always wanted to hear from her.

This has been the weirdest, awkwardest yet most heart-warming morning ever.

After a while, my dad comes into my room without even knocking. Mom reprimands him lightly, much to my delight. It's amazing how two can be so casual and familiar with each other even after marriage. I watch them with fascination; they're almost like best friends instead of two married couple. It's almost funny.

Their 'argument' suddenly stops, and dad kneels before me with a crisp white box in hand. The box large, I'm left curious to know what is in it. Dad looks back at Mom, who in turn in watching us with high interest. They seem excited. Dad hands me the box, and I willingly take it and is about to open it when my dad stops me. I look up at him curiously.

"Open this after breakfast Ling; it will be much worth it. Trust me."

Begrudgingly, I comply putting the box on my bed and take a pair of shorts from my dresser before heading out to freshen up a bit before I went down to have breakfast with my family. For once, I finally feel my home being a true home. My pancakes have never tasted this good, chorizo has never tasted delicious and my hot chocolate has never been this addicting to drink. And I thank the heavens for that. I have a feeling that this is going to be a good day.

When I finish breakfast, I rush up my room for the gift mom and dad has for me. It's driving me crazy! I feel so giddy and excited for it. I forgot something important and rush back to my parents, giving each of them hugs and kisses before running off to my room. Bobby is hot on my trails, my excitement has infected him.

"I think they got you a brand new laptop, or, or, probably a collection of those books you've wanted! Or, or!" Bobby continues guessing as he props himself beside me in bed. I laugh at the countless things he's thought of my parents possibly buying me; I ruffle his hair and set the gift in my lap.

I let out a breathe and turn to Bobby, he's puffing his chest in excitement. Yep, that's the signal. I tear the ribbon and take the lid off; a paper drops as I do so. I curiously pick it up and read it aloud.

"_Dear Lia Ellen Dela Rosa,_

_This is my thanks to all the fun stuff we've been through together. You've stuck up with me in good times and bad. Has been my best friend when I needed one and to others. Has always kept up with my childish means, and continually remains that poignant person Emma and I expect of you. Even if it was for a short while, you are something to us. So, to show you our thanks please come over to our place and bring this with you. We shall give you the time of our lives._

_Your friendly neighbour,_

_Jackson Snow_

_P.S. Bring Bobby along ;)_

_P.P.S. - HAHA, that's funny_

_P.P.P.S. I also got something for you :3_"

There is a look of shock in my face before it breaks into a huge grin. I bury the letter in my head and laugh at it, Bobby gives me an expectant look. "Can we go now Ate? Can we, can we, can we-"

"Yes we may Bobby, now go change and meet me outside okay?"

He nods and quickly runs off my room, the box remains on my lap. I had almost forgotten that it was there. Digging through the wrappers, I find a pair of brown ice skates. My eyes soften at the sight of it; I remember telling Jack how much I've always wanted to ice skate. I have never skated in my whole life. And I swore that the first thing that I would do when I get here was to ice skate. I never thought he'd do something like this, he's too much sometimes. But, a gift is a gift. I take them from the box and put them to the side of my bed and get up to dress.

I'm wearing a long sleeved grey undershirt, black shorts, warm stockings, an over-sized jacket, and my combat boots. The jacket lands just a few inches above the folded part of my shorts. It's thick, and warm. It's also not mine to begin with, but meh, no one would notice.

Once I'm all dressed, I pick up the skates and hurriedly walk out my room. Bobby is waiting for me in the living room, lively chatting with Lola Carrie about the day Jack has for me. Bobby is wearing his yellow sweater, brown vest, warm jeans tucked into his boots and a cap. Tita Helen, having notice my presence, retrieves her hand from my Tito and walks over to wrap a cream colored scarf around my cousin and hands him some mittens, then she walks over to me and wraps another cream colored scarf and gives me my fingerless gloves. Thanking her, she and my Tito remind me to have fun and be home early. I nod and call Bobby, announcing that we were leaving. He scuttles over to me and reaches for my hand, bidding goodbye to the adults, we were off to the Snow residence.

Upon setting foot on the said residence though, we were suddenly ambushed by snowball after snowball. Bobby and I screech and ran for cover, only to have more and more snowballs pelted our way. We manage to set up a snow fort in a nick of time, throwing snowballs aimlessly to our ambushers.

A snowball hits Bobby square in the face, knocking out his cap. To avenge him, I take a handful of snow and aim it at their fort. Successfully, I target well. The culprit of the ambush raises both hands, a pair of tiny hands following after. Jack walks out, all dressed in a white sweater, a brown poncho, dark skinny jeans and winter boots. His scruffy brown hair has spits of snow everywhere, I made a lucky shot. Emma follows after him, dressed in long sleeved brown dress, black stockings, caramel colored winter boots and bright red poncho. She runs towards me and engulfs me into a hug. I could have sworn Bobby was gawking and blushing at the sight of Emma.

"Good morning Lia!" she greets.

Seriously, this girl is too cute for her well-being. I greet her back with a light ruffle to her hair. "Good morning Emma~" After a while, she notices Bobby and runs over to greet him. The two are having a lively chat; I side step and watch them with keen curiosity. A crunching sound directing to me catches my attention and I turn to greet the brunette before me. He looks a bit unsure and shy of me, I raise a brow. "And good morning to you too _Jackson,_"

He grunts; I only knew that his real name was Jackson a few weeks ago. Coach E mentioned it to me while we were running an errand together, boy did Jack blush. He was practically a tomato from blushing too much! But I gotta admit, I like Jack better from Jackson. But anyway...

"So what do you have in store captain?" I ask with certain playfulness, trying to mimic his usual tone.

Jack opens his mouth, but closes it quickly at the sight of something. His dark amber eyes seem to glare at it.

And it hits me; this jacket was what he was glaring at. It was given to me by Gael when I left for the States. Said it was a remembrance. It was his jersey jacket. Gael was a basketball player, and a damn good one. Since jersey jackets were too mainstream back at CDO, their coach best went for the simple hoodie. The jacket was royal blue, the front of the jacket had the school's team logo of a knight and the words: CRUSADER. And at the back of the hoodie was the player's name and number: G. Vargas number 09.

"Jack," I call to shake him off his stupor. It works, and suddenly he's squirming in place, looking anywhere but my direction. This is starting to worry me. "Jack?" I call again a bit worried, walking towards him with my hands on either of the pockets.

He mumbles something I don't hear. "Hmm?" I ask, hazel eyes wide dawning into his.

He makes a sound and looks at me; thick brows knitted together, his cheeks a bit puffy and his dark amber eyes ablaze. He seems adamant. "T-That his j-jacket?"

"Uh, yes? Why do you ask?"

Jack's cheeks tinges into a deep scarlet, I can even see his ears turn red. But before I could ask if he was alright, he shifts back to his normal self. Much to my annoyance and relief.

"So what are we gonna do today you ask Lia Ellen?" Nod. "Comrades!" he calls, catching Bobby and Emma's attention. The two stop talking and curiously head towards us, standing stiffly like soldiers. "Alright, we're all here except for the Bennett's." My face falls; the Bennett's are off to Minnesota to celebrate their holidays with their relatives. Jamie had told us that last night. My mood worsened when I remembered that I didn't even say goodbye to Mr. And Mrs. Bennett, much more to Jamie and Sophie!

"...so, while they're still here, we can still bid them a safe trip and a happy holidays!" Jack says. I perk my head up, I wasn't listening, but I manage to hear the last part. "They're still here?!" Jack nods.

"Jack says that Jamie and his family's flight aren't until 10, and we have an hour left to say our goodbyes." Emma tells me.

"Weren't you listening Ate? He even told us that last night!" Bobby doubles.

Wait, Jamie did? How come I didn't- Oh yeah, I had slept the whole ride home and magically- Wait.

"Jack, you were the one who carried me the whole ride right?" I asked with mild curiosity. He snaps his head back at me, unable to form words out of his mouth. But after a while, he simply nods. "And were _you_ the one who changed me out of my clothes?"

"WHAT? NO!" he says defensively, blushing beet red. My suspicion rises.

"Actually, Mom had Jack help her dress you Ate. You were such a heavy sleeper." Bobby turns in, saving Jack from my wild suspicion of him being more than a creep. I hear Jack sigh a breath of relief; I turn my head at him in doubt. "What? It's the truth!"

"I didn't even say anything." I say innocently. Whew, so Tita Helen was the one who had me changed with the help of Jack. But that means, I had slept on Jack the whole ride? All the blood suddenly rises to my face; I can feel the steam coming out from my ears.

"Are you okay Lia?"

"P-PEACHY!" I say nervously with a fake laugh. Everyone has their eyes on me; I feel a sweat drop moment coming on. But eventually, everyone passes it off.

"Alright then, now that we've cleared the air, how 'bout we make our way to the Bennett's?"

* * *

Jack and Tito Lito, who was surprisingly there when we had arrived, are helping Mister Bennett load the taxi with their luggage, leaving me to babysit the kids. Tita Helen is haplessly chatting with Miss Bennett about things I probably shouldn't worry about or put much interest to.

Jamie, who is sitting to my right, is talking animatedly to his two best friends, and Sophie is right on my lap. I play with her blonde hair a bit, before I notice her loose shoe laces. I offered to tie it up for her, but her refuses and turns to tie it herself. With much effort, Sophie manages to tie it in a matter of 30 seconds. I congratulate her with a kiss to her cheek.

"So do you think you'll really find Big Foot over there?" Bobby asks.

"I sure hope so, wouldn't that be so cool?!" Jamie exclaims.

Emma giggles "I'm sure that you'll only find Big Foot the same time you'll find Jack Frost nipping your nose Jamie." They laugh, and Jack, who had just finished with the load, turns up to me. He asks me why they were laughing.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" Sophie cries on my lap, her blonde hair jumping along with her. Jack raises a brow, a smirk slowly making way to his face. "Jack Frost?" I shrug.

"Jack tells me he's real! And if you really believe in him, he'll show up!" Emma says to the boys, engaging them into a conversation about some winter spirit. The culprit or source of Emma's fantasies, of which is her older brother - Jack, raises his hands in defense.

"I wasn't even going to say anything!"

"Hey, it's better to be safe than sorry." He replies smoothly, earning a light punch in the arm from me.

Not that I have anything against mythical creatures or something, I find that Jack telling Emma about these kinds of things cute actually. When you're young, you're supposed to be bright, jubilant and imaginative. Nothing to hold you back. Yeah, we have to cover up the truth in science and stuff. But that's the point of being young; you're safe and sound from the harsh reality of life. Childhood is all about fun and games.

I realize that I have been watching him, playing with Sophie on my lap. He's being so natural with the four year old, much like an older brother, a fun-loving, protective, admirable older brother, much like my own brothers.

A wistful smile courses through my lips, consciously, I hold Sophie closer and tuck her under my chin. I have always admired older brothers, most especially when they have a caring side for their younger siblings. I wonder how I'd be as an older sister.

"Lia?" Jack's voice rings, his voice is near. Looking up, his forehead is brushing against mine and his dark amber orbs locking with mine. Sophie is oblivious to this and plays with my hood strings. We stay like that for a while, the rest of the world being highly oblivious to us both. From a different angle, it would have seemed like Jack is kissing me.

...Okay, where on earth did _that_ come from?

The thought is disturbing, I mentally throw it away and clear my throat. "Y-Yes Jack?"

"...U-Uh...the-they're about to go now. You might want to hand Sophie back to her parents." He says softly, very softly. Absentmindedly, I nod and stand, but Sophie suddenly scrambles off of me and runs towards her mom. Her retreating form saddens me; I wouldn't be seeing her in a while.

All thoughts are suddenly gone the moment I stood up, Jack draws near me, very near me. I yelped when I had almost fallen back if not for Jack's quick reflexes. He grips my one shoulder, and the other is shoved to the wooden post behind me, steadying us both.

We're back to our previous situation, but this time, the kids have their eyes on us. My throat dries, making me hard to swallow. His proximity was as close as before, our noses almost brushing against each other. Dark amber eyes looking down at me with such guile and his hot breathe tickling my face. His proximity is distracting. The string of my hoodie catches my attention, I trace it and find that it was been tied up to one of the strings on Jack's poncho. _Sneaky Sophie._

"Oh, how precious!" I hear Tita Helen squeal, instantly my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Tita, it's not what it looks like! Sophie tied up me and Jack!" I shout back at her. Jack flinches from the shrill sound of my voice. "Li, please don't forget that I'm in front of you and you might make my ears bleed."

I blush ten times darker, if that was even possible, and mumble an apology to him.

"Alright, don't move." Retrieving both his hands, he works his way to untie our strings. Carefully going through them like a jigsaw puzzle, slipping each out carefully its amazing how he can be someone so focused on the solution than the problem.

After we're free, the both of us don't look at each other in the eye. Boy has the situations between us seem to grow more and more awkward. But reality strikes me hard like lightning, they're leaving. But it's just for the holidays. I'm still gonna miss them.

We walk Jamie towards the taxi, saying over and over again how it wouldn't be the same without him. He repeatedly says it's just for the holidays, but he's gonna miss us too. Emma and Bobby engulf him into a huge hug, I bend down and hug him too, and he does the same to Jack. Sophie must have wanted a hug too, because she's running off towards us, first, hugging Emma, then to Bobby, and when it came to me, she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck. It was a brief hug, and lastly, she goes over to hug Jack.

"Bye guys, have a safe trip!" Tita Helen says.

"Say 'hi' to Jack Frost and Big Foot for me!" I suddenly say, surprising Jack, Emma and Bobby.

* * *

**CRUNCH.**

For the fourth time, I landed on my butt unto the frozen lake. Ice skating sure is hard, but like as the saying goes 'You have to run before you can walk'. No wait, I'm pretty sure it's 'It takes baby steps to learn something'? Yeah, that's about it I think.

"Lia, are you alright?" Emma asks, skating over to me.

I blow a strand of hair away from my face. Gah, this is the fourth time already! How embarrassing. "My butt hurts..." I whine, struggling to stand on my feet.

Oh, quick story jump have I? Apologies.

It's been 7 hours since we bade the Bennett's goodbye, and after that, it's been a day filled with fun and games. We had lunch at the Snow's, Mr. And Mrs. Snow serving up heaping hot plates of spaghetti. Hmm, my favorite. And then after that, we had a movie marathon of every Robin William films they had. Mr. Snow apparently is a Robin Williams fan, as am I.

And after, here we were at the frozen lake a few miles from town. Thick blanket of snow surrounded the area, the trees having to stand tall made it look like this forest was a hidden fortress, the lake was frozen all over thanks to Mother Nature. The frozen lake seemed to be decorated in intricate fern-like frozen patterns, glimmering across the ground where the sun or the moon could deflect their light. But Jack argues that it was Jack Frost, I don't budge.

Silvers and shining ice crystals decorated this seemingly isolated yet innocent little winter wonderland. It was twilight, and Jack had told me that the best time to ice skate was at this time. Says it was a better way to be in touch with the season.

Flourish of tiny snowflakes poured down on us, like it was accentuating the place even more.

"C'mon Ate Lia, get up!" Bobby encourages.

I almost forgot that I was still on my butt. Well, this is embarrassing. Emma and Bobby are 7-years old, and can skate perfectly. And here I am, a 16-year old teenager, on my butt because she can't ice skate and is in sole need of someone to teach me. Oh wait, I'm not the only teenager, there's Jack.

I tried to stand, Emma and Bobby rush over to help me when two strong arms lift me up in a flash. I shrieked as I had almost toppled forward. Jack's laughter fills my ears.

"Sheesh, at least warn me Jack!" I elbow him, waddling awkwardly to turn towards him. His smirk, ever mischievous, etched on his face. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Oh quit your whining Li and just thank me for helping you up for the _fourth_ time." He says with a smug, I roll my eyes at him.

Here I am slipping and wobbling like a hapless penguin, while Jack is skating gracefully and with ease. Elsewhere, Bobby and Emma are ice skating hand-in-hand, so free and whatnot. I tried to follow them, taking one step at a time, Jack silently observing me with mild amusement. My first step was a success, so far so good. But my second step caused me to bump against my foot and tumble forward.

Thankfully, Jack was there (as usual) to break my fall. I fall into his chest, his scent quickly lingering over me.

"That makes it five doesn't it?" I mumble against his chest. His chest rumbles with laughter, and very slowly, he takes me by both hands at an arm's length. He takes both my hands and uses one foot to part my legs, a perfect balance he says. He looks down at me and instructs me how it's done according to his dad.

"Okay, so one foot in front of the other-" he pushed off the ice slowly, bringing me forward but steady "and outwards with the other, like you're pushing off the ice." He stops and looks back at me. "Got it?" Nod. "Alright then, your turn."

I took one deep breath and gripped both his hands firmly, slowly doing what he had instructed me. To my surprise, I didn't fall. I grinned happily, Jack was elated. Slowly letting go of my hands, Jack ice skated a certain distance backwards. "Alright, skate to me."

Swallowing my fear, I took another step after another. I kept staring at my feet, like they were the most important thing in the world. "Don't look down Lia!" Emma encouraged me. I slowly raised my head and found her and Bobby on the side, watching me carefully. "You can do it Ate!" Bobby calls, giving me thumbs up.

And before I know it, I'm gracefully ice skating my way towards Jack. Soft laughter breaks out from my mouth, a myriad of emotions combusts from within me, I feel so alive and free.

"All right Lia!" he says once I've reached him, the smile on his face is priceless.

And he's staring down at me, proud, carefree and...Edgy? I'm not sure, but there's something by the way he looks that tells me he wants to tell me something. Something important, something big, something he's always wanted to tell me for a while.

"Lia, I-"

Just before he could say anything, I playfully shoved him off and skated away from him, laughing the whole way as I skated around the lake. Bobby and Emma looked at each other then at me before they went on to trail behind me.

Jack, who's frozen on the spot, takes a moment to take in what had just happen before a playful smirk stretches across his face. "So that's how you wanna play?"

"Yep!" _You're gonna have to catch me first if you're going to tell me something Jack!_

He skates towards me in a flash, but I easily slip away from him. Almost bumping into Emma and Bobby in the process, laughter breaks out from their mouth when Jack rushes over to me.

Night time was fast approaching, but we didn't care. We were having too much fun. Time flies when you're having fun.

Out of breathe, I stop skating away and stop into the middle of the lake. Bobby and Emma on either side of me, they too are out of breath. And Jack, who is gazing at me, slowly makes his way to ice skate to me. Seeing him approach, Bobby and Emma take this as a cue to scurry away as if they were mice. And as if they read the mood between us two.

"L-Lia..." he says in between breathes, closing near. "Y-Yes?" I ask when he's finally in front of me, a warm smile on my face.

Just as he's about to reach for my hand, a crack was heard not far from us. It sounded like it from a certain direction. Bobby and Emma come to both our minds.

Panic swivels between us as our heads instantly swung towards the direction of Bobby and Emma. Right beneath them is a crack of ice; the two of them try to remain calm. Bobby grips Emma's hand and tries to move, the crack only increases. Thinking fast, Emma used all her might and shoved Bobby in the direction of the edge of the lake where he landed on a deep pile of snow. The crack beneath her gradually begins to increase in size; her face corrupts into a face of fear.

"Emma!" Bobby and I say in unison.

Before I know it, Jack steadily skates his way towards her, trying his best to remain calm. Very slowly, he bends and takes off his ice skates, leaving him on his socks. Emma's breathing becomes erratic, fear consuming him.

"It's okay, it's okay, d-don't look down, just look at me..." Jack says, his voice trembling. Emma looks at him square in the eye, her light amber orbs gazing into his darker ones, body quivering in fear.

"Jack, I'm scared..." the sound of the ice cracks beneath her.

"Yeah, I know, I know-"he said with caution, inching closer but another crack forms. I gasp in shock, he turns back at me then back at Emma "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in. Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!"

_FUN? Of all situations?_ "Jack what are you thinking?!"

"No we're not!" Emma panics; Bobby is tongue-tied and stares at the two siblings in fear.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Emma and I say in unison. But he chuckles lightly, like the situation isn't the least bit at the verge of life and death.

"Oh, alright. But n-not this time, I promise, I promise you, y-you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." This takes all of us aback, a small flicker of hope beaming. I clasp my hands together as I watch, silently praying.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch instead, like we play everyday. I-it's as easy as one-"he winces at the sight of the crack, but remembering Emma; he takes one foot away and balances on his foot goofily. "Whoa!" the three of us laughs, "Two," and then he cross steps on non-thin ice "and three! Alright," leaning to his side, he takes a gnarled stick I never knew existed and stretches it out to his sister "now it's your turn, one," Emma takes one step, gasping in shock at the growing crack "that's it, that's it. Two," she's slipping and sliding, the stick barely getting to her "three!" Using the gnarled end of the stick, he grabs her by the waist and hauls her towards me; the ice caused him to slip which also allowed him to haul Emma. Their positions switch and I easily catch her in my arms, she laughs in relief, Bobby too, then me, and then finally, Jack.

He sighs in relief and starts walking towards us, a goofy smile on his face.

**CRACK.**

But suddenly, the ice beneath him gives away and I watch in horror as he falls into the icy cold water, Emma and Bobby starts to scream his name. I couldn't do anything but stare shell-shocked and afraid.

My mind is in haywire.

_What do I do, what do I do?_

Quickly turning to the kids, Emma, who starts crying, and Bobby, who is still staring at hole in shock, I tell them to run back to town and call for help. It doesn't take them less than a second to respond and do as I say. I watch Bobby running over to grab Emma and run out the forest, their retreating form running back into the forest before I direct mine back to the opening.

My heart beats loudly against my chest, cold sweat running down my skin as I stare at the fracture of ice before me.

The water…it's..._taunting_ me.

Shakily, I take one step forward, but a flash of _that_ brings me back. I take another, and I can feel my legs turn into jell-o.

"J-Jack…" I croak.

Looking at the ice cold water, I feel the bile rising to my throat. Fear gripping over my senses from head to toe.

_You're not gonna let him die are you?_ My subconscious tells me.

"J-Jack…" I croak again, throat dry.

I find myself staring up at the moon the same way I did back then – consumed by fear and shrill hatred for my helplessness and for fate to have its way and play with life. Seeking some sort of miracle to happen, or an assuring litany that he'll be okay. I hated this, there was no way out.

I quickly shed off my clothes and my ice skates, leaving me in my bra and shorts. I approach the opening closer, cracks slowly slithered towards me, like they were inviting me to come closer to freezing water, I take one deep hasty breathe. Collecting my thoughts, I will myself to fight away my fears.

_Jack needs me now, I can't just leave him._

Without a second thought, I dived into the freezing water. Everything stung the moment I had dived in, but I still managed to hold my breath. I felt a million needles prickling me, taking my nerves to the depths.

It was so cold. My body instantly went numb from the freezing subzero water. But I was used to cold waters, just not _this_ cold. Where the biting cold unnerved me to the core, this kind of cold was not what I was used to.

Jack's unconscious and sinking body turns up in plain sight, I quickly swim towards him. But as I approached him, my body flinches as though it had been back then. The currents from back then, speeding water washing over me, coursed through my skin, the darkness, slowly clouding over.

_Li!_ Jack's voice rings into my head like an epiphany.

Diving deeper, I reach for Jack.

A vision blurs my thoughts, of me reaching for Kuya Kenny with desperation, similar to what I'm doing. I blink it away, the water stinging my eyes. Having successfully taking Jack, I then turn around and swim towards the opening. Jack was a bit heavy, but I didn't let it become a problem.

My scars felt reopened upon contact with water, my heart was beating fast. Suddenly, my legs feel heavy and completely numb. I can't tell whether I was kicking the water or not.

That's when the terror sets in.

I was so close to the opening, we were about to get out.

But I'm slowly slipping away from the light, the darkness inviting me.

_No! I can't let this happen again!_

With a newfound courage and determination, I push Jack before me and out the hole. His torso out first, I slowly come afterwards. Coughing, I fight to take in breathes of precious air, all while I'm struggling to get up from the water with a running chill through my veins.

"D-Damn, i-it's c-c-c-cold!" my bare skin is quivering against the cold but is quickly forgotten. My attention turns to the unconscious body of Jack; I throw my dry clothes on him and drag him to the corner of the lake, away from the thin ice.

He wasn't breathing. Panic rises.

"Jack!"

I turn to check his vitals, his heart isn't beating. Panic shrivels through my eardrums; my heart is beating so fast that it's enough to burst out of my chest. Panic is already at the peak of my system.

_Kuya Jag? Kuya Kenny?_

Suddenly, I can't breathe. No, this was not happening again, No! No, no, no, no-

_KUYA JAG! KUYA KENNY!_

Putting my dry clothes to the side, I start to pump Jack's chest with both hands.

"…7…8…9…10!"

Pinching his nose with one hand, and then holding unto the back of his neck, I bring my mouth over to his and breathe into him. Breathing in life to him, I was almost breathless. Afterwards, I quickly clasp my hands over to his chest and pump again.

Jack is still unconscious. I repeat this several times, not noticing the scalding hot tears streaming down my face. He looks pale, so horribly, horribly pale.

"No, no, no, stay with me…Jack, stay with me!" I say, almost pounding his chest with my fists.

Memories we've shared together flashes through my eyes – from the first time we met, my first week in school with him, our volleyball game, the stargazing, my first snow day, the phone call, the Christmas party – they were the greatest moments of my life. And I owe it all to him, Jack. I can't afford to lose him, I just can't!

"Jack…Jack…Jack…Jack…" every time I say his name is out of desperation, a litany. He's too young to die! He can't die! He still has so much to live for!

On my fifth attempt, he still refuses to wake up. I can hardly believe it. I surrender and bury my head on his chest, breaking into a sob.

"Jack…" I whimper.

My heart felt broken, dread crawling over me.

It's suffocating.

Just when all hope seemed lost, his body tenses. Jack's chest suddenly moves. My breathe hitches in my throat, I quickly rise up and stare at him. He coughs up water and struggles to catch his breathe. Slowly, his eyes open so does his mouth. He takes in mouthfuls of air while his eyes start darting everywhere, taking in his environment before he sets those dark amber orbs to my hazel ones. The chilliness of the night is long forgotten. I forgot that I was only clad in my bra and shorts, my long black hair is wet as it sticks everywhere to my skin.

_He's awake._

_He's alive._

_Jack's alive!_

Dark amber eyes lock into my hazel ones, the intensity of his eyes seem to look straight into my soul.

We stare at each other for a fraction of time, foreign to our surroundings and just holding each other's gaze. My jaw trembles unsightly, my tears at the brim of spilling. Both my hands shoot up to my mouth, keeping a sob to break out from my lips.

We just stare like that, like an eternity had surpassed us.

For what seemed like forever, Jack's mouth slowly parts open a weak smile forming.

"Aww, you do care…" he says softly and jokingly, as if to lighten the mood.

Something within me snaps.

Acting on impulse, I jab him hard on the gut. He howls in pain.

"Y-You! Y-Y…" I say through gritted teeth, keeping my clenched fists to my side. One punch was enough.

"L-Li…" Jack heaves, slowly trying to sit up. He's trying to calm me down. Hell, _calm_ me down? He finally wakes up and sees my distraught state as says _'I do care?'_ I _do_ care?

"Just who do you think you are!? Huh?! I'm worried sick here, barely clothed and freezing my ass off about you, and when you finally come to your senses all you can say 'I do care?' 'I _do_ care!?' What do you take me for? A selfish bitch? A heartless, careless, soulless witch? Huh? Is that what you think? Yawa ha, YAWA! Piste, Yawaa ka! Mas sobra siguro ka sa yawa pistolang yawaa ka! WALA SIGURO KA KABALO NA MURAG MABUANG NA KO? HA? Hell, don't you know how worried I was? How I had to pull together my shit just to think of a way through this? How I debated going in or not? Huh? Huh?! DO YOU DAMN KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW JACK SNOW?! DO YOU?!" I scream angrily to him in one breath. Heaving angrily with glowering eyes, my clenched fists shake by my sides, nails digging deep into my skin.

Jack's eyes widen in shock. Realization strikes him hard like a flash of lightning. "Y-You had to dive in and save me?"

I don't reply the plain obvious; I stare blankly at him with sobering eyes. The hot tears fall uncontrollably down my face, his face falls at the sight of this. I know him too much not to know that it affects him to see me in this state.

I had fought the urge to strike him, punch him, pummel him, or hurt him in any way I can. He's already injured enough. Instead, I bring my hands to my hair and fist them, revealing how frustrated I am, I bite down a whimper.

Just as Jack reaches out to touch me, I had quickly turned away from him and buried my head on my folded arms. My fists clenched once again, my nails sinking deeper into my skin while my whole body was shaking from anger and fear. I'm still bare and cold, but I don't care.

"Lia?" Jack calls out to me, but I don't say anything in return. I begin to sob.

_This idiot…_

But to be exactly and perfectly honest, I don't really know what I'm crying about. Was it because I was scared senseless of Jack? Or the mere fact that I had finally managed to swim after _that_, but awakened past scars in the process? I don't really know. I'm just so confused right now.

How is it that despite the depravity sadness, the aching longing and the sheer vulnerability, can Jack see right through me? How is it that he can bring the utmost worst and good in me? How is it that he came into my life like a burst of sunshine? How is he even able to push the right buttons out of me?

I sob even harder, and it feels cathartic.

I sob harder the more I recall of what could have been, it's painful, it's killing me. I don't want this thing to _ever_ happen again.

I already lost my brothers that way and Jack would have ended up that way as well. I don't want that. I never want that.

I failed to notice how completely numb I am from my toes up until the roots of my hair. There was so much coldness everywhere – my emotions, the obvious winter, and my breaking spirit.

Then, something warm is slipped unto me, driving away the biting cold. I stop crying. Jack gently grabs me by the shoulders and twists me to him. There is a hint of sadness and guilt in his eyes. My tears are still streaming uncontrollably down my face.

For a moment, our gazes lock intensely, assessing the fact that we are indeed in front of each other and unharmed. Well, not physically speaking. He lifts his hand from my right shoulder and turns to wipe away my tears with his thumb. Surprisingly, I don't flinch away from his touch, just stuck staring at him. He then caresses my face, his stare ever desolate and guilt-ridden.

Slowly, he cups my face and leans in, breaking our proximity once again. But this time, he isn't shy or hesitant. And this time, the gap between us finally closes.

Our lips molded together perfectly, like they were missing puzzle pieces. It doesn't take me a while to realize the contact of our lips; I stare at him in shock before fluttering my eyes shut. I kiss him back. His lips are soft and he tastes of hot chocolate and marshmallows. It's so Jack Snow. Subconsciously, I reach out and grip his shirt, drawing him closer to me. He kisses me harder; I could almost feel the sadness and desperation against his lips. The biting cold was long forgotten; the heat of this moment seemed to be enough to keep us both warm.

After a while, we pulled away when the need for oxygen burned in our lungs. Our eyes are glossy with newfound confidence we have for each other. He brushes my wet bangs away from my face and plants a sweet kiss on my forehead. My eyes flutter shut from the contact.

I carefully look up at him for the umpteenth time, taking in his presence – a sad smile on his beautiful face as he looks at me lovingly - before I start tearing up again, much to Jack's alarm. I launch myself at him wrapping my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably on the crook of his neck.

Words weren't needed to describe how glad I was that Jack was alright. That he was here, with me, in my arms.

_Jack's here, he's safe, he's alive_. The mantra repeats in my head. I can't stop crying.

He too wraps his arms around me, securing me, bringing me closer to him. Dipping his head into my neck and takes in my scent, he plants a kiss there. I hug him tighter and sob harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for worrying you Lia, I really am. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Snow residence**

Crouching over at the fireplace, fresh from a hot bath, clad in warm clothes borrowed off from Jack, a thick blanket around me and a cup of hot chocolate in hand, I absentmindedly stared at the fire. Its bright yellow and orange flames danced, almost angrily clashing against the other. The warmth radiating off was threatening me instead of comforting me, like how it did back then. The bright glow gave me some sort of afterglow, revealing my sober expression. Hazel eyes, blank and lifeless as it stares at the burning inferno. The redness of the flames almost reminded me of...blood.

Blood.

The blanket fell off my shoulders, I didn't notice.

After saving Jack from drowning, Bobby and Emma came back with Martha, their mom, Luke, their dad, Tita Helen, Tito Lito and Lola Carrie. Mister Snow, being a medical profession, inspected his son's condition before going over to check mine. Tita Helen, Tito Lito and Lola Carrie could only do much as to stare at me in shock. On my lower back were four horrible jagged scars that seemed reopened. Mister Snow quickly attended to me, stating that my body has developed aqua phobia and the contact my skin made unto the water had somehow done a physical and emotional effect on me. After that, Tito Lito comes over to take me from Jack's arms and brings me to the Snow residence where I was to be attended and cared of. As instructed by Mister Snow, Tita Helen and Lola Carrie bathed me in hot water; there were tears in their eyes, probably from bearing witness from those horrible scars. They held me like a child, cradling me in their arms. Jack had offered to lend me a few of his clothes. After my bath, I just wanted to be alone. I was quickly left alone with my thoughts. And so, I found myself here in their living room, staring blankly at the burning cinders. Not sure what to feel, to say, or do. My parents were already informed of what happened, and are currently on their way home.

Absentmindedly, I reached for one of the scars behind me, flinching as I brushed my fingers on them. I could still feel the pain from back then, my tears started to well up. Images flashed before my eyes, screams and roaring thunder ringing in my ears.

Discreetly, someone had taken the fallen blanket and draped it back over my shoulders. With mild curiosity, I turn over and find Jack's soft, yet sobering dark amber orbs, a cheerless smile on his face. "Hey,"

"Hey..." I whisper back weakly.

His face drops, those dark amber eyes of his tell me of his sadness and guilt he washed down on me. Propping himself behind me, he wraps his arms around my waist, drawing me close so as I'm sitting on his lap, and rests his chin on my shoulder as we gaze at the fire. I unconsciously lean against him. He doesn't say anything, just stays by my side and repeatedly kisses my hair when he has the chance.

After a while, he asks. "Are you still mad at me?" I quickly turn to him, uncertainty written all over my face. "I don't know…" I whisper truthfully, though I barely think they were audible but Jack hears it. He sighs.

"How are you?"

"Fine that you're alright, but, somewhat...dead?"

"Dead?" I nod; his hold on my waist tightens.

I'm quiet for a while, he doesn't say anything. He lets me use the silence. Everyone is scattered in the house doing something – Tita Helen, Miss Snow and Lola Carrie are preparing a heaping hot healthy dinner, Tito Lito and Mister Snow chatting lightly in the study, while Bobby and Emma are tucked in, waiting for dinner to be served. We have the living room to ourselves, just the two of us.

Funny, I never really thought of us being this familiar and comfortable with each other. Even from day one, it's always been like this. He's been there for me, through thick and thin, despite my pent-up behavior, he was there for me, has always been.

"A year ago..." I start talking, taking Jack by surprise. "My town was hit by typhoon Sendong, our dormitory was far from the river by a mile, but miraculously, the water had reached us. It was midnight, everyone was asleep. Suddenly, someone was banging our door; the three of us woke up and were surprised that our room was completely covered in water. When Kuya Jag opened the door, the landlord was telling us to evacuate immediately and climb to the roof where we would be safe. Kuya Kenny helped me out, while Kuya Jag helped the landlord alarm the other sleeping tenants."

The memories remain fresh as I narrated, Jack wanted me to stop, but I continued "The water was increasing fast, me and Kuya Kenny were practically trapped in a corner. The rapid water hauled us to the window, knocking Kuya Kenny out. He wrapped himself around me to cushion me from the window. He was bleeding fast, and the torrent was so cold and incredibly fast. And when we got out, the sight was devastating – the rain poured endlessly, thunder boomed angrily, lighting clashing everywhere striking a tree and debris. I was almost hit by lightning multiple times. And since the water was really fast, it was getting harder to swim with Kuya Kenny in hand. But I fought against the torrent, driven only by my sheer will that I and my brothers would surpass this. I was already in the middle of our now completely submerged street, everyone was crying for help, calling for a miracle, and it was dark. I had almost given up hope."

My throat constricts, my body shaking uncontrollably "But then, I heard Kuya Jag from afar. A fresh gash on his left eye, but alive nonetheless. He was at our neighbor's roof with the landlord and a few of our friends; I began to swim towards him. I had to bear holding Kuya Kenny, who was twice my weight, and the rapid waters. Just as I had reached Kuya Jag, lightning struck and the roof they were in gave away. I had let go of Kuya Kenny. The water carried me away from my brothers, I-I-I-"by now, I had started to tear up again; I was shaking uncontrollably "I remembered screaming for them, screaming until I thought my throat bled. I remembered, trying to swim back for them, to save them. B-But, my head collided with something heavy and I passed out." I allowed the tears to stream down my face; this was harder than I had expected "When I woke up, I had found myself on Opol (like five miles or more), washed up with a few more bodies beside me. A rescuer had found me and led me to the evacuation center, the trip downtown was heartbreaking. My hometown, the City of Golden Friendship, had been reduced to a city broken and muddy, everywhere I went, there were people crying and covered in mud. Their belongings were in the middle of the road, people were starving. And at the evacuation center, there were piles of unknown bodies. And one of those bodies were of my Kuya Kenny and Kuya Jag, they were dead." Jack stilled, turning his head to watch me "And you know what's worst? K-Kuya Jag, h-h-he held unto something...something of mine, something that he and Kuya Kenny had bought for me – an anklet." I stared at my anklet; it was made of some seashells and fine wood. Inscribed on the woods is 'To our little sister – Lia Ellen, she is our gift of the heart, the friend of our spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life.' "Stupid right? Just for me? They'd risk something so stupid and materialistic for me?"

My wall broke, and my tears started to flow again. I cried hard, so hard that I wanted to rip my heart out. Jack took me by my shoulders and engulfed me into a hug, allowing me to cry into his neck. But Jack wouldn't let me go; only held unto me tighter. Allowed me to pent up my pain and sadness that I've been trying to keep and hide for so long. To share that one event in my life that continually haunts me and broke me to the core.

Little did I know that my parents, who had just arrived, heard the whole thing. My mother held unto my father and cried, she cried my sadness and my pain. Cried that she wasn't there, cried of the tale of how her two sons died, and cried because, even though I had saved Jack, the wounds and scars from the past wouldn't seem to fade away.

* * *

**Christmas day...**

It was the night of Christmas, and Miss Elina, now engaged to Mister Black and the one who invited us to spend Christmas at their place, was running about piling up the presents under their whopping 11-foot Christmas tree. VP Sandy is playing along with Bobby and Emma; Mister Black's stuck having a conversation with Lola Carrie and Miss Elina's giddy mother, Rashmi, and Miss Snow, Tito Lito and Dad are helping Miss Elina set up the presents, Mom, Tita Helen, Mister Snow and Miss Elina's father, Haroom, are in the kitchen preparing dinner.

And as for me?

I'm simply watching them from the balcony, smiling a small jovial smile as I watch them. I'm wearing a simple white baby doll dress, with three buttons on the chest portion, the dress stops by my knees, dark blue and light blue striped cardigan, black stockings, simple flats and my jet black hair kept in place by a white headband.

It's no surprise that Miss Elina's, Jack's, Mister Black's and my families have good relations. Of course, it's probably because my heritage has a certain habit of getting into people's good side after a few interactions. Apparently, Mister Black's parents, fresh from good old England, wouldn't be here until a week before the wedding. A wedding that is set on Valentine's Day, the day when they first met. I sigh dreamily.

A while later, someone blows against my ear, I yelp in surprise. Jack's laughter following afterwards, I frown at him. "That wasn't funny Jack."

Jack, who is wearing a light blue button down, dark grey vest, dark jeans and red converse, laughs lightly as he wraps his arms around me.

"Yes it was, you sounded so cute~" My face flushes hard, I look away from him. He in turn, pinches my reddening cheek. "You're so cute Lia." I only flush harder.

A chirp was heard; we look up and find one of Baby Tooth's many siblings. Baby Tooth appears not long after, I giggle at the sight of her other siblings ogling at me and Jack. "Hi Baby Tooth," I reach out and nudge her lightly. She flutters up in front of us and points as something above us – mistletoe.

My face reddens, Jack's face scrunches into a look of shyness and mischief. Without another word, he leans down and pecks my lips lightly. It was a quick kiss, not that I'm complaining. Besides, it would be awkward kissing with him with everyone around. "I'm saving you for later." He whispers into my ear playfully, I feel my ears burning. I only whack him in return.

"LIA, JACK, GET DOWN HERE! IT'S ALMOST GIFT-GIVING TIME!" announces Bobby and Emma.

"We're coming!" Jack calls back. He turns to me and offers an arm, like always, ensuring that I make it downstairs safe and sound, even when I'm not in heels. "Madam?"

I chuckle heartily, playing along "Why thank you good sir!"

As the night grows, the more the sound of ripping paper echoes throughout the whole house. I've had a fair amount of gifts from my Tito and Tita, Lola Carrie, Mister and Miss Snow, Miss Elina's parents and already from Mister Black and soon-to-be Miss Black, my parents and Jack. I thank him for the ice skates and he turns to me with a light, playful frown.

"Who says that was my only gift?"

"Huh?"

Without catching anyone's attention, he grabs my hand and drags me away. What surprises me was the sight of VP Sandy bidding Jack a 'good luck' with thumbs up. Jack leads me through the hallways and numerous flights of stairs, until we've reached our destination – the balcony. It's the widest balcony I have ever set my eyes upon.

There is a wide look of excitement in his face as he opens the glass door with one hand; he leads me outside where the soft whipping scent of spicy pine greets me.

It's cold. But not that cold, just a cool breeze of winter air coursing through us.

The view is endless, stretching over to give me a sight of the winter wonderland surrounding the place.

But what really leaves me breathless is the night sky before us, the moon and the stars felt nearer. The dark blanket of the night seems wider out here than it was back at home, the stars shines brightly above me like they are glad to see me.

Sometime later, I hear the sound of a guitar playing behind me. Curiously, I turn to find Jack, with a guitar in hand, singing to me one of my most favorite songs. **[Play 'Yellow' by Coldplay]** My mouth instantly dries hazel eyes widen in shock at the sight of him. I never knew he could sing or play the guitar, this boy is of many surprises. His eyes never leave mine; they entrance me with every word that comes out of his mouth. When he says the chorus, his voice is deep in emotion and I feel how true his words are. I'm grinning like an idiot, grinning madly that it hurts.

Setting the guitar on the rail, he instructs me to close my eyes. I raise an eyebrow; he chuckles at my action and kisses my risen brow. "Just close, it's a surprise."

Complying, I shut my eyes. I hear something rummaging through his pants followed by some twinkling. He heaves a heavy breathe of anxiety, I think. I feel his arms around me and something light and cold on my chest, but I don't open my eyes yet. Clasping the object behind my neck, he takes a step back and tells me to open my eyes. I immediately look down at my gift, smiling knowingly at what he had given me.

It's a silver necklace, with a small snowflake pendant, assorted with tiny blue roses in the middle and on each edges of the snowflake. It was simple, yet meaningful.

I look up at him, he looks ready and nervous. It so unlike him, usually, he'd be smirking and poking fun at me. But, now, Jack's eyes are searching into mine. His dark amber orbs shining brightly when he had seemed to find the courage.

He walks over to me and traps me into a hug, his mouth in my ear as she says the words he's been dying to say to me. "Lia, I love you. I have for a long time now."

I feel my heart bursting against my chest. Jack loves me? His words from last autumn ring in my head.

_T-There's this girl that I really like who is just; she's just...just...whoa._

I feel the tears well up in my eyes; I laugh at Jack and hold him close. "So it was me the whole time?"

He only chuckles, at me. Slowly, my tears start to fall and he leans over to kiss them away. "You're so dense Li."

_I mean, she's really spunky yet completely dense time to time, but like, the most compassionate and selfless girl I've ever met apart from Emma._

"Shut up!" I playfully hit him light giggles escaping our mouths, his arms still around me "Really, what do you see in me Jack?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck as we start swaying to an unknown beat. Words weren't exactly needed to know what he saw in me, it's already evident from the way he looks at me. I feel his heart racing against his chest, similar to my own. "I think I love you too, Jack." The words escape my mouth before I know it. I hear him intake a breathe but automatically recovers, kissing my hair and tightens his hold around me.

_I know she's really preoccupied with a lot of things in life._

"Lia?"

"Hmm?"

_But, I just wish that...she never goes away, ever._

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I pull back from his embrace and stare at his dark amber orbs, looking doubtful and thoughtful. This gives him some time to think before he looks dejected at the thought that I was going to say 'no', seriously Jack.

Instead of answering him, I pull his head down and kiss him. Kissing him sweetly and softly, I smile at his momentary shock before he kisses back. He wraps his arms around me, returning my kiss. Our lips dancing together in a sweet dance that only we know. When the need for air became dire, I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, a shy smile on my face. His dark amber eyes are wide and expectant of the gleam my hazel eyes are showing.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Jack, and Merry Christmas."

Having heard of my response, Jack sighs in relief does a double before hugging me tight as he swings me around. A laugh breaking from his mouth, it's infectious that it causes me to laugh along with him. Setting me on my feet, a new music plays. **[Play 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Toploader]**

I recognize this as another of my favorite songs from one of my favorite films. As soon as the lyrics come in, mirth of childish memories flood in. It has always been in my wish list to be dance under the moonlight to this song ever since I watched 'A Walk Remember'.

But right now, I'm not so sure if I want to anymore. I bury my head in my hands as the laughter breaks from my face; I try to scuttle away from him. But he catches me by the waist and takes both my hands; he places one hand on his shoulder, and the other on our shoulder level.

We danced to the beat of the music with silly grins on our faces. But we didn't care, we were young and in love. He twirled me around, caught me in his arms and swayed to the beat of the music.

So in the end, moving to Burgess hadn't been so bad after all.

Stereotypical thoughts are dead. Everything was not what I had seemed or perceived it after all.

After all, I did patch up with my parents, cleared up my past, rediscovered my skills, and most importantly, met the guy who changed my life.

For four seasons, he cured me of my homesickness and gave Burgess a new meaning to me, it's my new home.

For four seasons, he was by my side.

For four seasons, he healed my wounds I never knew mattered.

For four seasons, he taught me the beauty of life.

And by the end of the season, I became his girlfriend.

I'm Jack Snow's girlfriend.

And I can't wait to spend another Four Seasons with him.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own any of the songs, movies, and other things written above. They belong to their rightful owners. Similar names and incidents written here are highly coincidental and for fiction purposes only._**

***- I am not translating that, Lia is heavily cussing at Jack in native Visayan. Even if you research it, there will be multiple meanings that would appear in the net. Plus, this is to shield your vocabulary from anger management issues angry visayan girl style.**

**The Sendong scene. Actually I was never a victim of typhoon Sendong, where I live, the flood here is mild. But, when Sendong came, it broke me apart. It's such a painful and saddening sight to have gone to town seeing it in shambles. Many lost their lives, many were missing, and it was almost the Great Depression. The scene I wrote up was actually based from my classmate, but his family was alright. I'm sorry if how I had written Jag and Kenny's death sounded horrid and all.**

**Fun Facts: **

**The kissing scene? I kinda followed the concept of Asuna and Kirito's from SAO. Haven't watched it? WHO ARE YOU!? HAHAHA, kidding kidding. Just watch it, YOUR FEELINGS SHALL BE SHAT.**

**Yeah, I borrowed a few scenes from the movie they were inevitable and valid. **

**And Yes, those are Toothiana's parent's names according to the book. She's part Indian I think.**

**I ttly ship Pitch x Tooth! WEEEEEEEEEE!**

**There was a scene I wanted to write, but decided to decline. It was depressing. **

**Lia was originally supposed to be tsundere, but then turned it down. That's WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too mainstream.**

**And finally, after 2 glorious ROTG filled month, 8 hours of writing this, and half the patience to continue, I have flinally finished this! HURRAH! If it seems a bit fast paced, I'm sorry. Writer's block got me, but I kinda fought it with my sheer determination to finish this. Thanks so much for your reviews, faves and follows. I appreciate it. Thanks also for accepting Lia guys! Thanks also for understanding so much about her and all. Again, thank you so much and have a good day.**

**THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF MY WRITING HIATUS. DUMDUMDUUUUUUUUUUUM.**


	5. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Gael Raven E. Vargas.

My best friend since I was 4.

The guy could practically pass up as my twin since we've fairly shared a lot of hobbies, likes and dislikes, and because of the fact that we've been inseparable all our lives. We practically grew up together!

We were neighbors.

He was the oldest son who had a younger brother, Mikhail Renzo, who was practically a spoiled brat. But they got along despite their differences and all; he'd even admit that he loved the little guy to bits!

His parents have always approved of me in so many weird ways I cannot fathom. Probably because our families had good relations with each other, or some other factors I cannot claim to say.

As a kid, he had always been one hell of a skinny athlete. Even when he was a skilled Arnis fighter, he was super skinny. And when I came for his competitions, I swore that he looked like a dancing stick while fighting.

Gael has this boy-next door of a common Filipino boy image – average height, normal build, dark skin tone, thick eyebrows, straight nose, straight black hair and identically innocent pair of hazel eyes hidden behind his black hipster glasses. The guy's like the smartest guy I've ever known. He's also one of the sweetest and most considerate people I know.

When I and my brothers moved to a dormitory, Gael was crushed and practically depressed that we lived miles from each other, that our communication together would be impossible and that we would never be friends again. I thought that too, but miraculously, we stayed stuck to each other like glue.

We practically went to the same school together and have been in the same class for years! And oftentimes, when my brothers aren't around, he'd be their replacement in escorting me home and ensuring me of my safety. He always saw that as an opportunity to act as my gallant knight in shining aluminum armour.

But then, high school came, which became the rockiest of our friendship.

And it's hilarious as to how puberty changed his perspective.

That, or that I was just a painfully dense person. My brothers' words, not mine.

But anyways, during our sophomore year, which was _the_ awkwardest year ever. I've had like…suitors? I don't know. And Gael, who was trying out for basketball that year, became far too protective of me. Just like my brothers. When I'd wait for him after his practices, some of his friends would engage into a friendly chat with me and when Gael approached, he'd glare daggers at them. His friends would give him friendly pats on his back and leave. Then, Gael would carry my things for me more often, no matter how light they were.

But what really shook our friendship, which had almost torn us apart, was on the 1st of December at approximately twelve noon - his confession.

And during our school festival to boot!

If I recall, he had been acting really weird that day and when we had come across the quietest corner of our school, he suddenly blurted it out when I noticed him avoiding my look, shriveling and turning beet red.

"I like you Lia Ellen Santiago Dela Rosa."

Those words took me by surprise. Never have I expected him to say those words to my face, much less, expected him to feel that way towards me.

For a few years, he's been keeping it to himself of what he truly feels about me. And for months, he's been meaning just say those words to my face. He's been feeling that way for as long as he can remember and he's just dying to let me know.

But sadly, the feeling was not mutual.

He's always been a brother to me, an overprotective, smart and considerate brother. That and that alone, I can never think of him more than that. So I flatly rejected him and told him of my honest feelings, that I was sorry I couldn't return his feelings and obviously, he was crushed.

For a few months, he was downright depressed. He just couldn't get over me. And who wouldn't be when your first love who happens to be your best friend had rejected you? It left me a guilty conscience really, that I had hurt Gael's feelings. But can you blame me for not feeling the same? Gael knew that, he wasn't smart for nothing, but he just couldn't shake the painful feeling away.

But even with that awkward event in our history of friendship, he still remained my best friend.

Always and has been.

Even after Sendong, he was the first to reach out to me and offered to be a shoulder to cry on. He gave me a lot of encouragements and kind words just so I could overcome the sadness Sendong gave to me. He was there to listen to my parental needs whenever I longed for my folks. Has seen my utmost ups and downs, and was even strong enough to let me go when I was told to live with my parents in Burgess.

Overall, he's been my best friend ever since.

Which is one of the reasons why Jack is highly jealous of him.

* * *

After a long, hard and excruciating day at school, I freely toss my body on Jack's soft downy bed. Sprawling myself across Jack's bed wearing Gael's hoodie, shorts and socks, I grin to myself that just a few moments ago I was just told by my parents that we were spending summer back at Cagayan de Oro for a full month. I was excited to go back. A lot has changed since I left, and I can't wait to get back.

Jack Snow's room isn't the cleanest or messiest room around, but it's so cozy and speaks a great deal of his characters. Cobalt blue colored walls, white furniture set consisting of his bed, his mini-bookshelf, and his study desk. His shelves are crammed with books, magazines and some century old looking encyclopedia. The walls are hung by movie adaptations of his favorite books: _Narnia, Harry Potter_ and _Percy Jackson_. On top of his study table is a rather large bulletin board, studded with a myriad of photographs, notes and ticket stubs. The four poster bed stood by the wall where the window is adjacent to my own room, on the bedside table stands a lamp that looked like it was fresh out from a junkyard sale. And in the corner is a modern picture frame shaped like a tree, photos of him and his friends, with his family, with his sister and of a recent photo of me and him taken last Christmas. I smile at the photo, the memory of that day clear in my head. It was one of my favorite memories of him.

Directing my attention to the owner of the room, I find Jack, who's sitting beside my sprawled body, glaring acidly at me.

It had taken me two minutes to realize that he's looking at something other than my curious hazel eyes. It had taken him another full minute for me meet his eyes and he does _not_ look satisfied.

A full-blown staring contest ensues before it hits me.

Hoodie.

Gael's hoodie.

"May I help you Jackson?" I ask innocently, my voice playful as I emphasized _'Jackson'_. Only I was given the special privileged to call him that.

He only glares harder.

So now you're wondering, why am I in Jack's lovely abode? Well, that's because nobody's home right now. Lola Carrie went somewhere with her friends, and she brought the keys with her. Knowing this, Tito Lito had arranged that I and my cousin drop by the Snow's place until Lola Carrie comes home. Bobby is currently with Emma downstairs doing their homework, while Miss Snow is arranging dinner. I'd help, but she declined my offer and insisted that I take the load off. Luckily for us, we don't have homework to be done other than an easy breezy quiz for Chemistry tomorrow. So there.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand.

A firm line forms on Jack's lips, his dark amber eyes glowering at the navy blue hoodie I'm wearing. I roll my eyes, of all things.

"It's just a hoodie Jack," I remind him, quickly sitting up on crossed legs to look at him, our eyes at level.

Almost immediately, he looks away with another glint in his eyes. I swore that I detect jealousy in there, it's so cute. He mumbles something I don't hear and I inch closer. "Hmm?"

Jack mumbles again, cheeks flaring up. I only inch closer. "Hmm?"

He sighs and meets my gaze, our noses almost touching, hazel eyes locking with dark amber.

"I said, are you making me jealous on purpose?"

"No, why?" I cock my head to the side in question. Confused as to why he would think that.

"T-Then, why do you still have _that_?"

"That?"

"The jacket."

"Gael's jacket?"

He flinches at the name and pouts, some effect my best friend has on my errant boyfriend.

"Yes."

I sigh. "Jack, I already told you. He gave it to me as a remembrance so that I would never forget him. The proudest thing I'm always proud of was him being of the varsity team, so knowing that he gave me his hoodie." I explain, searching for his eyes.

He's quiet for a while; I assume he lets the topic slide. I relax and lean against his bedpost and stare out the window; I can see my room from here and the tree's leaves beginning to turn into a lovely shade of green.

Spring is coming soon, how I want to see it with my own eyes. It'll only be a few months until it'll officially be a year of my stay here in Burgess. Just as the memory flashes through my mind, Jack surprises me with a question.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"Ha?" I look back at him, his legs are equally crossed and he's looking at me in the eye. Dark amber eyes almost sullen and curious, the playfulness glint long lost.

I ransack through my brain for any possible- oh wait.

"Y-Yeah, he kinda did…" I say softly, scrunching my face at the memory.

Ah, _that_ memory is new…

* * *

**Lumbia Airport, Cagayan de Oro City.**

**February 8, 4:07 PM. **

_I'm standing at the departing area ready to board to my plane with my ticket in hand and my friends surrounding me and in tears. Gael tries to keep his tears at bay, but I knew better. We've been taking photos after photos since we arrived at the airport and my friends have never meant so much to me than before. A few days back, my friends and classmates had arranged a farewell party for me and non-stop invites to sleepovers and final hang-outs. During the farewell party, everyone had given me their gifts and best wishes, all except for Gael._

_Out of the blue, he hands me his hoodie, saying a few parting words before I realized that I was spilling tears. He was so annoying when it came to emotional occurrences. As the PA announces the last call for my flight, Gael leans down and gently kisses my forehead. It took everyone by surprise, even me. He told me he'd miss me and gave me one last hug before I finally left my beloved hometown._

* * *

As if reading my mind, Jack brushes away my bangs to leave a gentle kiss on my forehead, at the exact area where Gael had kissed me. All the blood rose to my face at the feel of his soft lips pressed against my forehead. I unconsciously reached for his hand and rest my other hand on his arm, gripping his hand tightly by our knees.

When he pulled away, he presses his forehead against mine and looks down on me. I tried looking away, but damn, those dark amber eyes got me. The usual effect they have on me.

I had expected him to go on about Gael, ranting even of why I shouldn't be in his clothes or something, but instead with a heaving sigh he says "I'm going to miss you."

Oh, he's referring to our upcoming vacation. I smile timidly.

"I'm missing you already Li."

I roll my eyes at him.

"It's only for a month."

"Then it's gonna be a month of full misery. Remember, I hate the heat."

"I'm sure you'll live." He groans and I giggle.

Without warning, he brings himself forward and kisses me. I giggle in surprise, my back lands against the comforts of his bed. I try to pry him off, but he's just too strong. He has his hands pinning me down, his legs straddling my sides as he's busy kissing me, savoring the feel of our lips against each other. I find myself giving in and kissing him back.

This never gets old, kissing him.

Though it was embarrassing and downright awkward at first, I never stop finding kissing as one of the sweetest things Jack can do. He'd kiss me anywhere – head, hand, fingers, shoulder and knees - for as long as it cheers me up. We don't kiss a lot, much less make-out, since we spend every moment getting to know each other better, playing and cuddling.

Other than kissing, Jack would hold my hand when I seek for comfort, when he seeks for assurance, when he needs a grip of something, when he wants something to play with, or just when he feels like it. But whenever my family, most especially my parents, catches us doing this, I'd always blush beet red and hide behind my boyfriend to avoid their gazes. It's embarrassing enough that they approve of him and how they're silently teasing me in the process.

When I told my family that I and Jack were together, they were obviously pleased. Lola Carrie and Tita Helen were in hysterics, stating how they always knew, Bobby was jumping up and down, Tito Lito offering me a proud smile, while my parents were shell-shocked but came to after sometime. Jack had to endure New Year, since our families celebrated together at our place, being bombarded by threats and words of advices from my Dad, Tito Lito and surprisingly, from Bobby. The guys touched me, since they all reminded me of how my brothers would react to me having a boyfriend and how they'd warn him off with words of advice or threats.

Jack pulls away a moment later, a playful smirk on his face as he fans my face with his hot breathe. The familiar scent of minty soda is there. He strokes his nose against mine, I giggle.

"You have one of the cutest laughs in the world;" I smile shyly at him. "all the more reasons for me to miss you even more."

"You'll live." I repeat, humoring him a little.

"I don't think I can."

My mouth dries, I try to look away, but it only gives Jack's ego another boost. Instead, I frown up at him.

"You can be too sweet sometimes, you know that?"

He's smiling down at me, releasing one hand to tuck a strand of hair from my face. His expression is soft and gentle, the look in his eyes reads the adoration he has me; it's confirmed from when he sighs in content. "You are so beautiful Lia."

I snort "And you can be amazingly sweet sometimes Jackson."

"I'm being truthful here Li," he frowns discontentedly.

"I know you are, just-"my face flares, I discontinue what I'm about to say. Me being speechless should be enough for him to get the idea, but eventually a word formulates in my head. "…an honestly annoying but ever so sweet boyfriend. Continue with that and you'll end up giving me diabetes."

"Diabetes?" he laughs.

"Yes, stop being too sweet, for Pete's sake."

"Who's Pete? Someone I should know about?" he asks, frowning down at me.

Mischievously, I play with him a little. "Oh, someone I know. Someone who's-" I think up of words while he keeps his eyes on mine "smart and funny and nice and amazing and everything you're not."

"What?!" he screeches, alarmed.

I smile triumphantly. I wanted to repeat what I've said, but stop as I'm tackled by Jack's sneaky fingers, a full-blown laugh breaks from my mouth. Jack has his hands flailing to my sides, poking and torturing as much as he can.

"Jack, stop!" I try, prying his hands away, laughter breaking in the air.

But his agility and strength and fast reflexes are preventing me to do just that, allowing him to do as he pleases. I'm thrashing beneath him, his legs and weight trapping me, preventing me to go anywhere. Tickling is absolute torture.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, stoooooooop!" I said in between laughs.

"Whyyyyy? This is so much fuuuuun!" he whines above me.

I reach up to punch his face, lightly. I throw my head back as another laugh breaks out; it feels cathartic to laugh this much. When was the last time I laughed this hard? And when was the last time when someone tickled me? Above me, I hear Jack laughing along. He's amused at my helpless state.

Before my face had turned into blue and I possibly die from laughter, he stops, allowing me to take a breather and touch my sides. When I finally feel like myself again, and I feel my lungs once more, I look up at Jack, who's smiling innocently at me, and glare.

"Jackson Snow, I'm gonna kill you-"he doesn't let me finish as he kisses me once again, a bit tenderly this time.

He's being freakishly tender that I lose myself into it. I bring my hands up to his hair, bringing him closer to me, running my fingers through his silky brown hair, twisting bits of his hair. Slowly, I feel his hands around my waist, wrapping themselves around me in a protective manner. As if I was a precious china doll or a fragile flower that needs to be attended with full care. His arms enfolding me closer, our body heat mixing as his hands move up and down my back.

He bites my lower lip and deftly slides his tongue into my mouth, I silently moan deep in my throat. He tastes me everywhere. And at the same time, he tastes of that soda and mint he had earlier. His slimy wet tongue eventually meets mine, teasing and coaxing me until both our tongues engage in a slow dance. I moan into his mouth whereas he groans in mine.

I was the first to break away from him; the feel of the heated moment might overwhelm me. When I look at him, I find the softest smile from him. His eyes shine in understanding, after all, when we first engaged into _this_ kind of kissing he swore that we would never go past that. Ever.

If a guy truly loves you, he'd have to understand the boundaries. And Jack is just the definition of that.

I hear him sigh above him, a deep sigh. His lips press against my forehead once again, a bit longer this time, but this time he doesn't stop. He trails light kisses down to my eyes, my nose, my temple and leaves a sweet gentle kiss to my lips.

He doesn't feel like his usual jolly and mischievous self and it's gotten me worried. In an attempt to gauge his attention, I cup both hands to his face and lower his face down to mine; my heart automatically drops at the sight of his sullen dark amber orbs.

"Jack?"

He doesn't say anything, but eventually he looks right back at me. A myriad of emotions cross his face – uncertainty, sadness and worry, and I know where it all goes down with.

He's missing me too much already.

"Jack, it's-"

"I miss you already Lia."

…

"It's still on May you know, it's still January."

He shifts above me, resting his elbows on either side of my head.

"So you have me for two months Jack, chin up. Make every moment last," I try to encourage him; my arms wrapped around his neck so our foreheads rest against each other. Very slowly, he retrieves his elbows and wraps them around their usual place on my waist. And at the same time, we shut our eyes and relish the moment we have together.

I sigh contentedly, he does the same.

"This feels nice…" I had whispered my thoughts unknowingly.

"Yeah…" Jack whispers above me, holding me tight.

Momentary silence follows.

It's not every day we get to do these kinds of things. Moments like these are usually so rare. Well, we've only started dating for about 2 months; so technically, this is something new to us both. And it feels nice. Just in his bed holding each other like our life depended on it, feeling secure in each other's arms.

"I'm not leaving for good you know." I whisper after a moment of silence, my eyes still closed.

"I know," he breathes "it's just, I'm really, really going to miss you Li."

I snort "A full month of me being gone is going to kill you?"

"…You could say that."

"You have the guys, the kids to keep you occupied."

"…Yeah, but…it's not the same."

_"Please_, you're just being overreacting. You could last a day without me."

His hold tightens, "summer would be hell without you." He explains.

"We've spent one summer together Jack." I remind him the plain obvious.

"But it's been one of the best summers I've ever had, especially with you around."

My heart practically leaps out my mouth when he said that; seriously, can't he be any sweeter than this? He's going to kill me with diabetes I swear.

"Are you worried that I might see Gael again?" I tease him; my best friend always has an effect on him. It's so cute seeing him jealous. I slowly open my eyes to look up at him, he frowns down at me. Jack fumbles with words, breathing abnormally. His dark amber orbs glaring down at me, trapping me in place.

"Isn't that obvious?" I roll my eyes and lean up to kiss his nose.

"It's gonna be alright Jack; he already knows that I have an errant, childish and loving boyfriend here in Burgess. He isn't exactly happy, but, he's hell as excited to see me again."

His frown deepens, if that's even possible. And I swear, it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. I mentally take a moment to remember this face of his.

"All the more reason I don't want you to go back." He growls, I laugh at him, kissing the corner of his mouth to calm him down. His frown quickly fades a soft smile surfacing. The other corner of his mouth twitches and I kiss it as well.

"Jack, I'm not only going back for Gael. I have other friends waiting for me back home. And sights and places me and my family are planning to see, especially that new mall. My hometown's developing and I gotta see that."

He groans and rolls his eyes at me.

"Just promise me this, once you arrive in Cagayan de Oro that you'll give me chat every night. I'll be online every night waiting for you." Jack says in an authorative tone, his face serious. I laugh at this.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

He breathes a sigh of relief "Good." He takes a hand from my waist and starts to stroke my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp. I sigh contentedly.

"You are really so pretty Lia."

"Hmm."

He stops massaging and stares, his eyes showing a glint of playful mischief. Those dark amber orbs are as alluring and hypnotizing as ever, always giving me an effect. I wonder if mine does the same. I gaze up at him curiously, his eyes crinkling in mild amusement.

"GAH! You're too cute sometimes Lia!" I was right; I _do_ have that effect on him.

Just as he swoops down to seal our lips, Emma and Bobby chooses this moment to barge in unannounced but stop and stare at the sight of us. Two 7-year old kids stand immobilized and staring, their faces flushing beet red.

Jack hovering over me in a predatory-like manner, while I'm beneath him completely vulnerable.

Bobby and Emma stand right at the door clearly shell-shocked and flustered.

An on-going staring contest going between us.

Eventually, Emma announces that dinner is really and Bobby immediately shuts the door. Their rapid footsteps sound off behind the closed door before disappearing entirely.

Jack and I stare at the door dumbfoundedly, then at each other. Smiles form on our faces, and before we know it, we're laughing like mad. After our laughter had died out, I start to realize how hungry I am and slowly slip away from him.

"We should probably go now," I say pushing him away, but he barely moves a muscle. I raise a warning brow at him before he eventually gets up, taking me with him. I fix myself once I'm on my feet, running my fingers through my long black hair. Then I head towards the door, my stomach growling in excitement of food.

Jack's fingers slip into mine, stopping me dead in my tracks. I turn to him; a glint of mischief crosses his face. And before I know it, my back is against his door. And without warning, he grabs my chin and swoops down to kiss me. My hunger is momentarily forgotten as I kiss him back, much to his delight. He pins our intertwined hands to the side and his one hand circling my waist, ensuring that I'm not going anywhere as our kiss deepens.

"Jack, Lia, dinner's ready!" Miss Snow calls, disrupting our moment.

We part with a smack, light giggles escaping our mouths.

He leans for one last kiss, but I stop him with my finger. "No," I warn him, he pouts and does a puppy-eye. I almost give in. "nice try, but the answer's still no. You've had enough kisses for one day."

He groans. Dejectedly, he goes along with what I've said. "Fine." And turns to open the door for me, we walk out; our hands locked together and turn to descend down the stairs. We're halfway down when he suddenly stops; I look at him in interest. He looks uncharacteristically shy for once. "Err…Lia, you are going to the Spring dance right?" I nod. With new found confidence, he looks me in the eye and asks "Can you be my date?"

_This idiot…_

Instead of giving him an answer, I reach up to him on tiptoe and kiss him. A silent yes.

"Of course I'll go with you Jack." I verbally state.

He sighs in relief. He should already know that I'd go with him and only him.

My stomach growls again, signaling Jack away from his thoughts. "Earth to Ja-a-ck, dinner awaits!" I say impatiently. He breaks from him reverie and leads us downstairs and into their kitchen where a heaping bowl of mushroom carbonara with garlic bread on the side awaits us.

Mmm, I love pasta.

Emma and Bobby avoid our faces with reddening cheeks, while Miss Snow looks at us knowingly.

"Come, come, eat while it's hot Lia, I know how much you love pasta."

I grin childishly.

"That I do, that I do." From beside me, Jack's face falls into a childish pout. I laugh inwardly and give him a light squeeze, reassuring him. He gets the message and squeezes my hand back.

Being the gentleman that he was, Jack pulls out the chair for me. I feel my cheeks flush and move in front of the chair. Jack pushes the chair underneath me and turns to sit beside me, we silently bless the food before we dig in.

As we eat, Bobby and Emma are talking to us animatedly of how their day at school went. The two clearly forgot that awkward encounter earlier much to my relief. I sneak a glance at Jack who doesn't seem the slightest bit relieved, instead, he laughs at something Bobby had said.

Deciding to let that encounter die down, I return my attention to the kids before us. Underneath the table, Jack places his hand on mine, holding it tightly. When I'd give it a light squeeze, he'd squeeze it back.

Oh how I love pasta, but not as much as I love Jack Snow.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_HA! Thought I was done? TOUGH LUCK! xD *laughs and points at your faces*_**

**_Yeah, you have noticed that I've made an Image for this. I don't any of them, I had to google each and every one for it. Thought it was accurate and gave me more reasons for keeping me occupied. HAHAHAHA._**

**_So, I was pretty much bored and all. Yes, I did swear that I'm off the writing zone for a while. But then, that annoying urge got to me. So since these two were bugging my mind, and my mind was screaming: EXTRAEXTRAEXTRAEXTRA. So yeah, here you go :) I'm terribly sorry for the randomness I've written down here. ECK, most especially the dinner scene. Dang, I'm craving for pasta._**

**_A little explanation for their relationship: Yeah, they're going out, but they don't stop being best friends. Typically, this relationship is based loosely on how I've perceived a relationship with Jack would be. A little bit like this. If it's OOC, I apologize. I was thinking too much. My Christian Humanism teacher once said that if a man really loves you, he's kiss you and wouldn't go beyond your neck. The rest is saved for marriage._**

**_No mentions of any guardians other than Jack, sorry!_**

**_Consider this as my pre-Valentine's gift to y'all :D hihhihihihihi~_**


	6. EXTRA

In the far outskirts of civilization, located in one of the most lustrous and green mountains was a fortress, a green fortress.

Endless greenery stretches over the higher and lower slopes and vibrant colors scattering all over the ground. Flowers shone like diamonds, the grass were greener than average and the place smelled of an aroma so sweet that it could lift your spirits.

The fortress was home to fairies, nymphs, brownies and creatures alike. This was their sacred ground, given to them and is guarded by them with their lives.

The Man in the Moon bestowed this fortress to these creatures in secrecy from the humans, much like what he did to the rest of the mythical creature's homes.

Stories of beautiful, colorful and vibrant creatures all originated from here, the birthplace of beauty, hope and peace. Like the gods had blessed the place for themselves.

As the morning drew, the sun's golden rays began to streak down and glitter down the sleeping forest. Endless meadows of flowers everywhere with dew slipping from its petals, creating a shimmering like effect to resemble diamonds.

Stooping tall sturdy trees layered the far side of the meadow, standing tall like they were guarding the meadows with their lives. Overgrown thick vines hugged each tree's branches, the white flowers refusing to bloom even with the sun glowing down on them. This was a deep forest overstretching the area up until the mountains.

If you listen carefully, you'd hear the stream rapidly snake its way through the forests. The water was crystal clear and clean and was said to have healing abilities. And whatever weather may be, come what may, the water is always refreshing and cool to the touch.

And located in the heart of the forest was a castle - a tall, overgrown century year old castle made entirely out of white marble. The castle glittered against the sunlight, standing tall and proud as it is in the middle of the grand forest. Tall hedges surrounded the castle, creating a maze-like pattern to confuse whoever wants to stop by. Behind the castle were a rather spacious circular garden, and a mini-waterfall just by the northwest side of the garden.

The owner of the said castle was a said to be a well-known mythical nymph.

But unlike any mythical being, she didn't need to be believed in to exist or be seen.

Her powers were nonexistent, just like that of her father's – the Man in the Moon. To the rest, she was all but a meek creature, a pacifist with an attitude. But nonetheless, she had remained as one of the most respected creatures in the mythical world.

She was only 317 years old.

Her skin was radiant like that of a flower petal; she had imprints on her skin that resemble ferns and flowers decorating the sides of her left arm, her face and her ankle. Her curly hair was brown like mahogany, stretching down all the way to her knees. A flower tiara lay on her head, intricately drawing the attention to her soft, innocent and beautiful face. She had deep forest green eyes and eyes with a semblance full of wonder and awe. Her clothes were of the finest silk and garments that hugged her petite frame – a tube-like empire dress with a mullet skirt flowing just by her knees.

She was Mother Nature.

And just like her name, she was to protect and keep balance of the seasons. Young as she was, she never stopped to forget that her duties were of utmost and great reverence and duty as her father assigned to her.

Oftentimes, she'd fly off from her fortress and bring the seasons to places herself.

Not only was she to keep balance of the seasons, but she was also the Keeper of Peace. There was not much she can do but try to avoid conflict from happening as much as she can. Seasons change and so do people, and with that, there is also peace.

Walking on barefoot, the nymph stretched her limbs to gaze out her forest. She smiles proudly at herself at the sight of golden glow painting down her humble home.

Spring was coming.

She hugged herself in glee, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of glacier eyes had been observing her for a while. Stealthily watching her at a vantage point with precise control of his actions, he wanted this moment to be perfect.

Jack Frost had dropped by uninvited in the events of winter drawing to an end. So why not welcome spring with a little prank?

He watched as she skipped over the stream and walk away from her marbled castle. Taking this opportunity, he came out from his hiding place and floated behind her trail. Controlling his ability as he entered the forest, it had taken him forever before he finally mastered to control the ice.

She had her back to him, completely unaware of the winter spirit's harmless mischief he has in plan.

Once she had stopped to stare at a blooming flower, he had stopped as well and immediately hid behind a tree. Peeking his head out, he watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she bent over to smell the flower. He had fought every ounce of urge in his body to stop this prank and just hug her.

_No_, his mind went. That had to wait later; he had a prank to do.

Nodding to himself, he swiftly flew towards her. She remained oblivious to his presence as her attention drew solely to the flowers at bloom; he was already behind her without knowing.

Jack Frost's trademark smirk stretched across his face.

Mustering every air into his lungs, he tiptoed closer to her before scaring the poor nymph.

"BOO!"

The nymph jumped in surprise with an adorable squeak. Behind her, the winter spirit had begun laughing at her.

The moss beneath her made her slip, she had almost forgotten she was standing on it and had almost toppled forward but was saved by Jack's gnarled staff that wrapped around the nymph's small waist. She sighed in relief but yelped in surprise when she felt being dragged towards him.

The winter spirit was still chuckling at her as their gazes met.

The nymph's cheeks puffed angrily, her forest green eyes glaring daggers at the winter spirit. At the back of Jack Frost's mind, he couldn't help but think that this was one of the cutest expressions he has ever seen from her.

"Haha, man I wish I had a camera with me." He says, drawing her closer until she was at good few inches.

"You wouldn't dare." The words came out as a threat, but her gentle soft voice said otherwise.

Jack Frost only chuckled even more.

The nymph was only a two heads shorter than the winter spirit thus allowing him to ruffle her brown hair. "Nice to see you too Gaia~"

She frowned up at him; especially with the name he had called her. The only ones allowed calling her that were beings much older than her, to the younger ones; she was Mother Nature to them. But Jack Frost being Jack Frost, he just went with Gaia much to her annoyance.

"What are you doing here Jack Frost?" she asks, swiping his hand away.

He shrugs and drapes his staff over his shoulders "Just thought I'd drop by, being that winter's coming to a close." Gaia raised an eyebrow at him, her annoyed expression now replaced with a look mirroring Jack's. "Well, that was nice of you."

"Thank you," he says with a polite bow.

Seeing that she was on steady ground, Jack offered her a hand. She eyed it suspiciously then to Jack, his glacier eyes pleading. She was skeptical of him since he was always up to no good. But on the other hand, they barely spent time together. Why hesitate?

Keeping the thought in mind, she slowly slipped her slim hand into his calloused ones. Instantly, Jack Frost's face brightened up and the two began strolling down the forest. Occasionally, the two would talk about how they've been doing, how the rest of the guardians were, how things are looking and such. **[Cue in 'Beautiful' by Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber]**

It's funny that the two are complete polar opposites – Spring and Winter.

Coldness and Warmth,

Mischief and Tranquility,

And yet, they can be on such good terms with the other.

How long was it since they've started to feel this comfortable with each other?

In actuality, they both don't really know when.

It just came naturally to them.

For Gaia, she has always tried her earnest to distance herself from the winter spirit. Seeing him as nothing more but a nuisance who wouldn't stay put, passing off duties by playing around. Even going as far as to freeze her beloved flowers! She hated him.

Yes, she had distanced herself from him for too long and made it a point never to dwell with the likes of him.

But then, there were certain traits from him that she admired.

Like the way he could be so optimistic, joyful and loving towards the simplest things.

Of how he can bring fun even in freezing subzero with his little blizzards, snowballs, nips and snow days.

How he loves and relates with little children with his little pranks.

But what really found in Jack that she can't find in any other was him, him just being his jolly, annoying, fun and mischief self.

Sometimes, he'd pop into her mind and she'd think of how he's doing. And it was then that she somehow knew that he was more than some annoying spirit.

To her, he was the most beautiful being she has ever met.

To her, he was almost perfect.

And despite his many mistakes, failures and downs, she still believed that he was still beautiful, he just didn't know it.

She can almost say those words to him now.

For Jack Frost, who has been alone almost all his life as a spirit, he has always tried his best to catch people's attention. To be believed in. That's all he ever wanted, but yet so hard to achieve. But then, she came in and gave him just that.

They started off as strangers, then as acquaintances, then as friends, then as best friends.

The beginning of their friendship marked the end to his loneliness.

When she's not with him, he's incomplete.

How did that even make sense, he did not know.

But deep inside him, he wanted more than just being friends.

When he met her, he felt a new side of him he never knew.

It just bloomed from deep within him when he met her.

Denial at first, but he just knows that she feels the same.

Some of the times, without knowing, she'd take his breathe away.

Sometimes, it scared him to know this much he felt about her. But some other times, he felt like he could get away with it.

She was perfect just the way she was.

She was beautiful without even trying.

It was unfair that she doesn't even have the slightest clue that she was all the things she is.

And if she still couldn't bring herself to believe that, then he'll have tell her that himself.

Having walked for hours, the two sat in the middle of a meadow for a little picnic, the fairies and brownies giving them a basketful of food much to their delight. They ate the food whilst poking fun at each other as they do so.

After eating, they laid against the grass all fat and full.

Laying side by side at the polish grass, with the sun overhead above them. They named random cloud formations above them, Gaia laughing at the oddest formations Jack could come up with.

Oh how he loved to hear her laughter, it was music to his ears. His glacier eyes softened towards the laughing nymph beside her, her head thrashing to the sides. He hasn't heard her laugh in a while, and seeing that he's the reason of her laughter only brought up warmer feelings down his chest, his heart beating loudly.

Jack was an absolute joy to be with, he knew how to make you laugh and drive those worries away. Immature, yes. But fun, now that is saying something! He's nothing putting his name to shame. She also loved the way his voice sounded, so smooth and full of life.

The two beings were too busy relaxing and lazing, their duties long forgotten, useless problems gone with the wind, nothing wearing them down. Just them together, relaxing and lazing around like normal human beings.

Like an eternity had passed by, they were so entrapped in each other's presence that time seemed to stop just for them.

Almost immediately, awkward silence drapes between the two.

Subconsciously, their hands reach out for the other. A static conducts upon contact, tearing their gazes from the clouds to each other.

Forest green clashing with blue glacier, the intensity of both hues were overpowering.

Her mouth dries, he's tongue-tied.

He clasps her hand and grazes her knuckles with his thumbs, her mouth parts lightly.

She turns to her side, hands not letting go of his. He does the same.

They remain like that for a while, unconsciously not realizing that their foreheads are resting against the other. They remained that way, gazing into each other's eyes in a way of deciphering a hidden message against those gentle hues. A hidden message set on the beautiful being just before them.

They didn't even notice that they had slept her head on his chest and both his arms around hers in a protective manner.

When they had come to, it was already nighttime - time to part.

It saddened her, she snuggled herself deeper into him to feel his abnormal warmth. But not as much as it saddened him, his hold around her tightened his nose buried into her hair.

Reality calls.

They both know that this was a selfish thing to do, but the thought of probably not seeing each other was unbearable. How they wanted moments like these to last much longer. Just one selfish wish, but as selfless beings, they cannot.

Subconsciously, he rests his lips against her forehead. She doesn't flinch from the contact, but felt the message.

Begrudgingly, Jack floated them upright and gently laid her down. His hold ever so tight slowly slipped away from around her waist.

The nymph wasn't used to floating much, especially when it was in the equinox of winter and spring.

The moon chose this time to show itself, as usual, in its celestially delicate ways. Its moonlight draping down on the nymph like a long lost friend, Gaia only smiled at the action. Jack watched her when an idea promulgated in mind.

He quickly grasps her hand, startling the nymph and begins to drag her up.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Oh." He says easily, like he was forgetting something and completely passing off her shock.

"Don't 'oh' me Jack Frost, what are you doing?" she asks, her forest green eyes searching into his.

He mentally rolls his eyes "Close your eyes."

A frown crosses her adorable face "Why?"

A genuine smile forms on his face "You'll see. Now close."

Shaking off his unexplainable enthusiasm, she complies and slowly shuts her eyes. The winter spirit's smile being the last thing she sees before darkness blankets her system. "Now don't open them unless I tell you so okay?" Gaia nods once. Her bare feet shuffle with the grass beneath her and Jack's presence towering over her petite form.

She hears him chuckling before taking her other hand and lifts her up.

Cold wind instantly shots up, a shiver running down her spine. But she still doesn't open her eyes, not allowing the mildest of curiosity to take over.

Her body suddenly feels lighter than air; she's suddenly lying on her front.

"Stretch out your limbs." Jack commands his voice just beside her.

Slowly, she does as he says; spreading her legs and arms, the air whipping by past her. But still, she doesn't open her eyes. Her brows furrow, how long until she keeps them closed?

As if sensing her annoyed state, Jack tells her to open her eyes.

Opening her forest green eyes, the first thing she sees is the moon. It's so big, bright and beautiful. Surrounding her was a thick blanket of darkness shrouding over the horizon with bright twinkles of countless stars and light fluffy clouds floating just past her.

Wind courses through her hair, the chilliness of the air tickling her scalp. She almost forgot how bare her clothes were.

The fluffy clouds, she was curious to touch them.

As she reached out a delicate finger towards them, they stuck against her fingers but soon faded away with the wind. A light giggle erupts from her.

Jack, who was watching her the whole time with soft glacier eyes, laughed along with her. His heart practically leapt out of his chest when she looks at him with a genuine smile on her face.

She squeezes her hands to his, he squeezes back.

When they look at each other again, mirth of laughter and joy breaks out. It's was a wondrous feeling to be with each other.

The night was beautiful; it consorted well with Jack's depiction he had on mind.

Forest green clashed again with Glacier blue, their feelings came to mind, unspoken words just dying to be spoken. Both eyes softened at the other, like they could feel it through their souls.

Should they admit it now? Right now? In this very moment?

"Jack…" she says.

"Gaia…" he says with equal emotion.

She wants to tell him, he's waiting to hear those words from her mouth.

But nothing comes out, nothing. The words die down her chest, like always.

He's about to say those words himself, the words at the ready. But nothing comes out.

Gaia suddenly laughs at him, a hearty laugh. He looks at her in question, only to find himself to do the same. Her forest green eyes locking into his glacier blue eyes once more, the message already clear and evident.

Words weren't enough, actions speak louder.

But sometimes, you have to speak those words to confirm it.

"Thank you Jack…" she says sincerely, gripping unto his hand like her life depended on it.

"You are very welcome." He says, gripping her hand back. The feeling was equal.

Side by side, they soar into the evening sky.

Side by side, they travel towards the night sky unto somewhere only they know.

_Someday, I'll be able to say these words to you…_

_…just not now, but someday, I swear._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So once again, this is the most random thing I have ever written. DAMN HANDS, IMMA CHOP YOU OFF KARUN! BAHAHAHA. Just thought I'd give justice to that dream Lia had. Who knew I was going to write that soon enough? RAISE YOUR HANDS FOLKS! NAHAHAHAHA. I LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU KNEW THAT I'D WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS, YAAAAAAAY!**

**Yes, I am aware that Man in Moon is not her, Mother Nature, original father but Pitch.**

**And for those who are now angry at me at why there's no kissy and such here, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN MIDDLE-AGED! :D HAHAHAHAHA! Kiddingkidding.**

**Y'know, Lia and Jack seem to have a lot of theme music, Sunshine and City Lights for one, Beautiful the next, and Truly, Madly Deeply. HAHA, funfact, I made a fanfic with all these songs.**

**So this will be the last thing for Four Seasons guys, SWEAR. I'm debating whether I should make a series fic for Lia and Jack or just multiples of one shots.**

**FUN FACT: The original plan was to use the song with Jack and Lia singing it to each other. BUT THAT'S TOO MUCH FLUFFEH, I HATE FLUFFPUFFS GAAAAAAH.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**I LOVE MY CAT.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS.**

**I LOVE PANCAKES!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
